¿Cómo lidiar con tu ex y no morir en el intento?
by LunitaBlack
Summary: Descubran qué sucede cuando una pareja,luego de 7 años de estar juntos,decide separarse.No sería nada extraño, pero estos dos deberán seguir compartiendo familia,amigos,trabajo...e incluso la misma oficina,y eso sólo podría ocasionar grandes enredos!
1. Mi vida sin tí

¿Cómo lidiar con tu ex y no morir en el intento?

Capítulo uno: Mi vida sin ti. 

NI LOS PERSONAJES NI LOS LUGARES ME PERTENECEN Y CON ESTE FF NO PRETENDO LUCRAR.

CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL SEXTO LIBRO.

Ya no lo podía soportar. Realmente no podía. Acababa de pasar la peor vergüenza de su vida y todo por la misma causa que lo venía molestando desde hacía un largo mes: una mujer.

El muchacho, de alrededor de 26 años, pelo negro azabache y muy revuelto y hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, se desplomó en la silla de su oficina, con la cara completamente roja y ardiendo de ira. Ese inconveniente probablemente le costaría su puesto o, por lo menos, la buena reputación que se había forjado hasta el momento. Ahora todo el mundo comentaría que "el niño que vivió" o "el Elegido que nos salvó del Innombrable", como lo llamaban ahora, era un incompetente a la hora de planear una misión a la que enviaría a sus mejores aurores, incluida entre ellos "su peor pesadilla", la más capacitada de todo el departamento, la única que, siendo menor que él, había llegado a compartir su puesto, su mano derecha, la persona que más lo molestaba pero, a la vez, en la que más confiaba.

Harry Potter, el joven en cuestión, tomó un pergamino y se puso a escribir una larga carta, tachó varias veces y volvió a escribir pero, luego de 20 minutos, ya estaba respondiéndole la carta a la persona en cuestión, pero él no lo estaba haciendo a través de un howler, por lo menos era un poco más disimulado. Cuando terminó, llamó a Hedwig, su fiel y ya anciana lechuza y la envío a llevar la carta a un lugar lejano, precisamente al desierto de Sahara.

El muchacho se levantó de su silla y se paró frente a la ventana, a observar que pasaba allí afuera. Había cambiado mucho desde que había salido de la escuela. Había crecido varios centímetros, sus músculos se habían formado y ya se había convertido en un hombre hecho y derecho aunque, según su "querida compañera de trabajo" sólo era "un niño caprichoso que no sabía lo que quería", pero según la revista "Corazón de Bruja" y las mujeres y algunos hombres de la comunidad mágica era "el hombre más sexy", durante 6 años consecutivos. Su cabello, ahora más largo, estaba un poco menos alborotado, pero igualmente lo seguía estando. Sus ojos habían recuperado el brillo y desde que él, junto con la Orden del Fénix y sus fieles amigos, habían derrotado a Voldemort hacía casi 8 años, se había convertido en la persona más feliz del mundo. Había seguido la carrera de auror y ahora era el jefe del departamento. Desde el primer momento amó su carrera y se dedicó de pleno a ella, logrando una excelente reputación, todo eso hasta el día de hoy, hasta que le habían mandado aquel howler en medio de una importante reunión con todos los aurores del departamento.

Él se encontraba dándoles los planes de una nueva misión y todo estaba por terminar cuando de repente una lechuza, con un sobre rojo escarlata, entró zumbando en el departamento y le depositó una carta sobre sus rodillas. Aquella lechuza, que era tan conocida para él, no le dio tiempo a nada, ya que voló del lugar tan rápido como había llegado.

Su cara se tiñó del mismo color del sobre cuando vio de qué tipo de carta se trataba. Él sabía bien que si no la abría algo peor podría pasar. No tenía ni tiempo para salir corriendo así que no le quedó más remedio que abrirla. Sentía todas las miradas puestas en él, pendientes de lo que la carta tenía para decir.

Rápidamente, porque como dicen "al mal trago darle prisa", desenvolvió la carta y ésta se desprendió de sus manos al momento.

De inmediato una voz de mujer, que muchas veces podía ser suave y clara, ahora se escuchaba alterada y entrecortada. Se notaba que la persona que la había enviado no estaba muy contenta y tranquila que digamos.

_Escúchame bien Potter, ésta es la última vez que planeas una misión tú solito. _

_Aún no puedo creer como llegaste a jefe si ni siquiera eres capaz de enviar a tus aurores al lugar correcto. La próxima vez que tengas que hacer una misión la planearé yo y te enviaré a un desierto mucho más caluroso que en el que yo estoy parada ahora._

_No hay ni un solo rastro de mortífagos, ¿me oíste bien, o te lo repito?, ni uno solo. Ni un mortífago, nunca pasaron por aquí ni lo harán. Creo que no son tan idiotas para esconderse en el medio de un desierto, donde no hay sombra y la temperatura asciende a los 60° durante el día y baja a menos de 0° durante la noche._

_Afortunadamente no todos somos tan incompetentes como tú, asi que ya estamos en el lugar correcto, gracias a mí y a la gente que me acompaña._

_En este lugar sí que están escondidos los mortífagos. Creo que voy a empezar a pensar que me enviaste allí a propósito, para no tenerme cerca durante algún tiempo._

_Pero eso ahora no interesa, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que seguir hablando contigo._

_Adiós, y espero que esta carta no haya llegado en un momento inoportuno._

Luego que el howler finalizó todos trataron de no reírse, pero no lo podían evitar ya que habían reconocido la voz como la de la jefa de aurores, la persona que compartía el puesto con Harry Potter.

Como todos sabían, ellos siempre se habían complementando muy bien en el trabajo pero, desde hacía un mes, las cosas no estaban andando muy bien en el departamento de aurores y mucho menos entre ellos dos. Y es que la idea de compartir el trabajo y también la vivienda no era la más indicada y finalmente estaba mostrando sus consecuencias.

Ella era la persona más capacitada para compartir el puesto con él y él para compartirlo con ella. Siempre habían tenido muy buena química y nunca habían tenido una sola discusión en los dos años que compartían el puesto. Habían trabajado juntos desde que ella, un año después que él, había comenzado a trabajar en el Ministerio y desde ahí habían empezado a escalar juntos.

Ambos eran muy competentes y extremadamente complementarios a la hora de tomar una decisión. Pero desde hacía un mes la conexión tan especial entre ellos se había roto. Desde hacía un mes las cosas se habían complicado tanto entre ellos que ya no sabían como manejarlo. Peleas y discusiones todo el tiempo, hasta la más mínima tontería era motivo para discutir, ya parecían Ron y Hermione en la época de Hogwarts. Por supuesto había períodos de paz, en los que todo era calma y tranquilidad, pero era contados con los dedos de una mano. También había momentos de indiferencia y frialdad. Pero esos eran aún peores comparados con las peleas. Porque, muy de vez en cuando, esas peleas terminaban mejor que como empezaban...

Ambos trataban de sobrellevar la situación de la mejor manera posible, pero ya se les estaba yendo de las manos. Las cosas en el Cuartel no funcionaban tan bien como antes, y mucho menos la relación entre ellos.

Y lo peor de todo es que, esta vez, Harry tenía que admitir que ella tenía razón.

Él la había enviado al lugar incorrecto, pero no porque no se hubiera dado cuenta o porque quisiera robarle el crédito de la misión. Habían otras razones de por medio... aunque él jamás lo admitiría, y mucho menos frente a ella.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada a su oficina de un joven pelirrojo, un poco más alto que Harry y de su misma edad. Se trataba de Ronald Weasley, el mejor amigo de Harry desde los once años. Éste llevaba una elegante y sobria túnica de color negro, que contrastaba con su cabello rojo fuego.

Él trabajaba en el Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, como director del Cuartel General de la Liga de Quidditch, cargo al que había accedido hacía sólo dos meses. Desde hacía dos años estaba casado con Hermione Granger, luego de 5 años de noviazgo. Tenían una preciosa niña, de un año de edad, llamada Emma. La Sra. Weasley se encargaba de cuidarla durante las horas en las que sus padres estaban trabajando. Vivían en una hermosa casa en las afueras de Londres, en un pueblo pequeño habitado sólo por magos. Ella también trabajaba en el Ministerio, pero en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas. Dentro de ese departamento era la jefa y fundadora de la oficina de Control de abusos cometidos contra Licántropos, Elfos Domésticos y otros seres Mágicos.

-¿Qué hay amigo?, veo que no has tenido un buen día-le dijo Ron, entrando en la oficina y sentándose en una de las sillas.-¿Mucho trabajo?.

Harry negó con la cabeza y se sentó en una silla enfrente de su mejor amigo.

-No, ha sido peor que eso.-y a continuación le contó todo lo relacionado con el howler.

Cuando Harry terminó con su relato, Ron le contestó:

-Por lo que me dices las cosas van de mal en peor. Esta cuestión ya se extendió en el ámbito laboral. ¿No pensaste en tomarte unas vacaciones?.

-Sí, ya lo pensé. Pero me tomé unas vacaciones hace menos de dos meses. No queda bien que lo haga nuevamente-le contestó el pelinegro, derrotado.

Su amigo asintió.

-Tienes razón, ¿y si la mandas a ella de vacaciones?, quizás eso les sirva a ambos.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Sentía que ya no había solución para su problema.

-Ella también se tomó vacaciones hace menos de dos meses. Además si yo se lo sugiero lo más probable es que se ofenda. Sabes bien que ella jamás haría lo que yo le diga, y menos bajo estas circunstancias.

-Tienes razón en ambas cosas, me había olvidado que ella también se había tomado vacaciones.

-Yo no, fue la semana más solitaria para mí en éstos últimos años-le contestó Harry, contemplando sus zapatos como si fueran lo más importante en el mundo.

-Por cierto Harry, ¿cuándo crees que vuelva?-le preguntó Ron.

-No lo sé. Por el howler sé que ahora están en el lugar correcto, pero ella no me ha reportado nada. Espero que no haya ningún inconveniente. Si en unos días no tengo noticias iré a ver qué está sucediendo-respondió Harry, un poco preocupado por la situación.

Ron, notando la preocupación de su amigo, le dijo:

-No te preocupes Harry, ella va a estar bien, siempre lo está, sin importar la situación en la que se encuentre.

Harry le sonrió levemente y le contestó:

-Tienes razón. Por cierto, hoy Hermione me envió una carta, diciéndome que no llegue tarde a cenar. ¿Ha sucedido algo en especial?.

-No, nada en especial que yo sepa. Pero hoy sale antes de trabajar y, dado que es su turno de cocinar, querrá preparar algo más que comida enlatada-le contestó su amigo, bromeando.

Ambos rieron, pero en un momento Harry le dijo:

-Ron yo les agradezco mucho por su hospitalidad pero en unos días me mudaré. Ya empecé a buscar algún lugar, ha pasado un mes y ya me parece demasiado.

Ron lo miró serio y le contestó:

-Harry, eres mi hermano. Jamás serías una molestia, ni para mí ni para Hermione. Siempre estaremos unidos, los tres, en las buenas y en las malas.

Y, que yo sepa, tú no estás pasando el mejor momento de tu vida-hizo una pausa y luego, en tono de broma, le dijo.-Aunque si lo comparamos con otras épocas estás mejor que nunca.

Éste comentario arrancó una sonrisa del rostro del joven.

-Gracias Ron, pero es hora de que decida que voy a hacer de mi vida. No puedo seguir así para siempre.

Ron se levantó de su asiento, ya que debía volver al trabajo.

-Bien, pero mientras decides te quedas en nuestra casa. Y no te olvides, llega temprano para cenar, nos veremos más tarde, ya debo irme. Adiós amigo.

Y de este modo Ron se fue de la oficina de Harry, dejándolo nuevamente perdido en sus pensamientos.

------------------------------------------------

Ese mismo día Harry salió antes del trabajo y se apareció a un par de cuadras de la casa de Ron y Hermione, para poder caminar por el bello lugar en donde vivían. Se trataba de un apacible pueblo, completamente habitado por magos. Era un lugar muy parecido a Hogsmeade y él se sentía muy a gusto allí. Pero sabía que su estadía en ese lugar no duraría para siempre y que ya era hora de que decidiera que iba a ser con su vida. Por supuesto, esa era una decisión que él no podía tomar por sí sólo. Sabía que, tarde o temprano, tendría que tomar fuerza y hablar con ella, tratando de mantener la calma y sin discutir. No podía ser que luego de tanto tiempo juntos, en las buenas y en las malas, no pudieran tener una conversación civilizada.

Iba caminando por el pintoresco pueblo, admirando la belleza del sol, poniéndose por detrás de las montañas, tiñendo el cielo de tonos rojizos y anaranjados. Mientras caminaba, muchas personas lo saludaban con cariño y admiración, como si se tratara de una estrella de cine. Algunas niñas se sonrojaban cuando lo veían pasar, pero la mayoría de los habitantes de aquel pueblo ya estaban acostumbrados a su presencia, dado que él siempre iba a visitar a sus mejores amigos.

-Harry, espera-le gritó una voz de mujer, que corría por la acera para alcanzarlo.

Harry se dio vuelta y recibió con una sonrisa a su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger. Ella había cambiado un poco desde la época de Hogwarts, pero en esencia seguía siendo la misma. Siempre responsable y dedicada, salvado a Ron y a Harry tantas veces como le fuera posible. Se acercaba caminando rápidamente, cargando varias bolsas y tratando de mantener la estabilidad, por el peso y los zapatos de taco alto que llevaba. Vestía elegantemente, con una sobria túnica negra, entallada en la cintura que le llegaba hasta por encima de la rodilla, combinando con pantalón y zapatos del mismo tono. Iba levemente maquillada y llevaba su espeso cabello castaño atado en una coleta alta.

-¿Qué tal Herms?, dame esas bolsas-le dijo Harry, cuando ella llegó a su encuentro.

-Gracias Harry, ¿cómo has estado?-le preguntó ella, alcanzándole dos bolsas y abrazándolo cariñosamente a modo de saludo.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de ella, mientras charlaban.

-Bien, salí antes del trabajo, por eso estaba caminando por aquí-le contestó él, mientras admiraban el paisaje.-Ron me dijo que debía llegar temprano porque hoy cocinarías. ¿Ha sucedido algo en especial?-le preguntó él, en tono jocoso.

Ella lo miró, alzando sus cejas y lo golpeó levemente en el hombro.

-Claro que no, ¿estás insinuando que nunca cocino, Harry Potter?-cuestionó la joven, entre desafiante y bromista.

-Jamás insinuaría algo así Herms-bromeó Harry y ambos rieron. Pero luego Harry se puso serio de repente y le dijo:

-Hablando en serio Herms, yo jamás te cuestionaría algo así, y menos después de lo bien que se están portando conmigo. Hoy hablé con Ron y le dije que pronto me buscaré un lugar, aunque mi situación aún no esté resuelta.

Hermione también se puso seria y le contestó:

-Ron ya me lo dijo. No digas más tonterías, ¿quieres?, tú no te vas a ningún lado. Te quedarás con nosotros. Por lo menos hasta que tú y mi querida amiga resuelvan su situación y, por lo que tengo entendido, ella está en una misión y aún no se sabe cuando vuelve. Así que tendré que seguir soportándote por un tiempo más-terminó ella, bromeando.

Harry le agradeció con la mirada, pero luego clavó sus ojos verdes en el suelo y se quedó callado.

-¿Y Harry?-le dijo Hermione.-No te preocupes, ya van a arreglarse las cosas entre ustedes. Han pasado tantas cosas juntos que no creo que por tonterías todo se termine.

Sin despegar la vista del suelo, él le contestó:

-No lo sé Herms. Todo se está tornando demasiado complejo. Ya no soportamos estar en el mismo lugar, discutimos todo el tiempo, hasta por la más mínima idiotez. Parecemos tú y Ron en la época de Hogwarts, pero mucho peor.

Su amiga le sonrió.

-Tú mejor que nadie tiene que saber que todo en la vida se soluciona. Ya verás como todo termina bien.

Él asintió, deseando que su sabia amiga tuviera razón una vez más. Sin mediar una palabra más, continuaron caminando tranquilamente hasta la casa de Ron y Hermione, mientras la noche comenzaba a caer lentamente sobre el pueblo.

-------------------------------------------------

_Hola a todas y a todos !!!_

_Soy LunitaBlack y aquí me encuentro nuevamente, publicando un nuevo intento de historia._

_Hace tiempo que la vengo escribiendo pero no lograba darle los retoques finales ni encontrar el título adecuado._

_Será un ff no muy largo, aún no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá, pero serán menos de diez. Trataré de hacerla un tanto cómica, no quisiera caer nuevamente en el drama, pero siempre lo termino haciendo._

_Espero que les guste y que me dejen rr´s.. ya sea para decirme que les gustó o que lo odiaron..._

_Saludos!!!_

_Lunis!_

_29/12/06_


	2. Comienzan los problemas

Capítulo dos: "Comienzan las complicaciones".

CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL SEXTO LIBRO.

NI LOS PERSONAJES NI LOS LUGARES ME PERTENECEN Y CON ESTE FF NO PRETENDO LUCRAR.

Una mujer de alrededor de 25 años caminaba rápidamente por el Segundo piso del Ministerio de la Magia, con dirección al Cuartel General de Aurors. Hacía ya dos semanas que había partido en una misión, de la cual había regresado la noche anterior y tenía que reincorporarse al trabajo de oficina.

Atravesó unas gruesas puertas de roble y llegó al lugar en el que trabajaba desde hacía bastantes años. Debido a que eran las 6.30 de la mañana muy poca gente se encontraba allí, sólo los aurors que estaban de guardia. Los saludó y luego ingresó a su oficina.

Era un lugar amplio, cuyas paredes estaban llenas de recortes de periódicos y fotos de los mortífagos que aún estaban sueltos. Había dos amplios escritorios de roble, completamente iguales, ubicados en el centro de la oficina. En uno de los costados había dos sillones enfrentados, separados por una mesita baja.

La muchacha colgó su abrigo en el respaldo de su silla y se sentó en el escritorio de la izquierda, su escritorio. Estaba cubierto de papeles e informes, listos para que ella los revisara. También había varias cartas sin abrir y otras que ella había dejado antes de irse. En la esquina de su escritorio había una tierna foto mágica, en la cual se encontraba toda su familia a pleno, incluidas sus cuñadas, Hermione y Harry, luego de la desaparición de Lord Voldemort. Todos sonreían muy felices, deseosos de vivir la vida tranquila que tanto se merecían.

Tomó uno de los informes de la enorme pila que tenía frente a ella y comenzó a leerlo. Era bastante interesante y aportaba algunos datos, aparentemente certeros, del paradero de la mortífaga más buscada hasta el momento, Bellatrix Lestrange. En la última misión habían logrado atrapar y encarcelar a Nott y a Macnair, dos peligrosos mortífagos hasta el momento desaparecidos. La joven se sonrió, victoriosa, pensando que poco a poco se iba haciendo justicia. Se levantó de su asiento, dejando el informe en su escritorio, y tomó las dos fotografías pegadas en la pared pertenecientes a los mortífagos recién atrapados. Con mucho placer, las rompió en mil pedazos y las arrojó a la basura, pensando que ya eran dos menos, pero que aún les quedaba mucho por hacer.

Cuando se dirigía a sentarse, escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban y una persona que golpeaba a la puerta, para luego entrar rápidamente, sin esperar a que le dieran permiso para entrar, puesto que él no lo necesitaba. Tenía demasiado confianza con los ocupantes de esa oficina, especialmente con ella. Guapo, de cabello oscuro y ojos del mismo color, con una sonrisa encantadora, se trataba de Marco Albertini, un joven de alrededor de 27 años, de origen italiano, que desde hacía ocho años se encargaba de la recepción en el Cuartel General de Aurors.

-Permiso querida, espero no molestarte, sólo quería saludarte-exclamó él, mientras ingresaba a la oficina, caminando con una gracia que cualquier modelo envidiaría.

-Claro que no molestas Marco, qué bueno verte!!!, te extrañé mucho-le contestó ella, abrazándolo cariñosamente.-¿Cómo han estado las cosas por aquí durante mi ausencia?, ¿mi querido compañero logró ocuparse de todo?.

Marco asintió y le dijo:

-Claro que sí, el guapo de Harry siempre logra tener todo bajo control... aunque cuando estás tú todo sale mejor-agregó el joven, viendo la mirada amenazadora de la pelirroja.

Ella sonrió y le contestó:

-Así me gusta. Igualmente, o hubo demasiado trabajo o él no se encargó tan bien como tú dices. Tengo pilas de informes para leer y por lo que parece él no tiene nada de trabajo atrasado. Podría haberme ayudado un poco-finalizó ella, un poco ofuscada.

Marco sacudió la cabeza.

-Vamos Ginny, no seas tan dura con él. Hace lo mejor que puede y le sale muy bien. Está en su sangre, al igual que en la tuya. Dale una tregua. No pueden seguir peleando, es hora de que empiecen a separar el trabajo de la vida personal. Al final todo esto los va a terminar perjudicando mucho a ambos. No tiren por la borda todo lo que lograron juntos-le reprochó el moreno, para luego agregar: -Y no me refiero sólo al trabajo, tú sabes bien de qué te estoy hablando.

Ella bajó la mirada y asintió. Sabía muy bien a lo que su amigo se refería. Era hora de arreglar todo o las cosas terminarían por salirse de control más de lo que ya estaban.

-Ya sé que tienes razón, pero yo no tengo toda la culpa. Yo no empecé con toda esta idiotez de las peleas. Hace un mes atrás, cuando terminamos, lo hicimos en buenos términos y acordando dejar todo fuera del ambiente laboral...

_Una joven mujer de 25 años se encontraba sentada en el sillón de la enorme sala de su hermosa y deslumbrante casa. Estaba muy enojada y trataba por todos los medios de contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos. Eran las 22.30 hs y él tendría que haber regresado a las 18 hs, para ayudarla a preparar el almuerzo del día siguiente. En él, se reuniría toda la familia, incluidos los hermanos que vivían en el Exterior, con sus respectivas esposas e hijos. _

_Ya estaba harta de que su pareja no la ayudara en nada, que no se preocupara por otra cosa que no fuera su trabajo y descansar cuando llegaba a su casa._

_Las cosas entre ellos estaban muy mal desde hacía casi seis meses y al parecer sólo había una solución posible, por más que dicha solución les rompiera a ambos el alma y el corazón. _

_Habían compartido su vida durante siete largos años, cinco de novios y dos de convivencia, y todos pensaban que iba a ser maravilloso, incluida ella misma. Pero todo empezó a fallar. Y no había vuelta atrás._

_Ella escuchó pasos e inmediatamente se secó una lágrima traviesa, tratando de contener su enojo, para que todo saliera lo mejor posible._

_Él entró, tan tranquilo como siempre, vistiendo su ropa del trabajo y con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_-Hola amor, ¿cómo has estado?-la saludó, acercándose a ella, para intentar besarla, pero ella se apartó y a Harry se le borró la sonrisa del rostro._

_-¿Qué sucede Ginny?, ¿estás enojada conmigo?-le preguntó él, sabiendo de ante mano la respuesta._

_Ella se levantó del sillón y comenzó a caminar por la sala, tratando de calmar sus nervios._

_-Tú sabes bien lo que sucede Harry, mañana es la cena anual con toda mi familia y te pedí expresamente que vinieras a ayudarme. Y no lo hiciste, te quedaste trabajando, cuando sabes bien que no tenemos trabajo atrasado y que yo te necesitaba aquí-le dijo Ginny, respirando lentamente para no estallar.-¿Por qué te quedaste en el Cuartel, Harry?, quiero una buena respuesta._

_Harry tardó en responder y también comenzó a pasearse por la sala. Presentía que el momento había llegado y que les rompería el corazón a ambos, pero era lo mejor para todos. _

_-Me olvidé Ginny, te pido disculpas. Sé que tendría que haber venido y que ahora me dirás que no me importa nadie más que mi mismo, pero no es así. Tú sabes que tú y tu familia son lo más importante que yo tengo..._

_-Pues no lo parece... si fuera así no te hubieras olvidado -contraatacó ella, molesta por la hipocresía de su pareja.-Realmente tu falta de interés me asombra..._

_Harry frenó de pasearse y la miró fijamente._

_-¿Mi falta de interés, has dicho?, corrígeme si me estoy equivocando, pero esta semana me parece que fuiste tú la que se quedó trabajando tres veces hasta tarde y no fuiste capaz de avisarme-exclamó el joven, comenzando a enojarse._

_-En algo estás equivocado, sí, me quedé trabajando hasta tarde tres veces, pero te dejé notas y además tú no me pediste que viniera antes porque necesitabas mi ayuda, o porque simplemente querías que estemos juntos. En eso no tienes razón-le gritó Ginny, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba._

_Para ese momento ambos habían perdido los estribos y no controlaban nada de lo que decían._

_-Pero en lo que sí tengo razón es que en la falta de interés es mutua. Es hora de que lo enfrentemos, ya no tenemos nada en común. Lo único que nos une es nuestro trabajo, pero perdimos todos lo que nos unía, Ginny-le contestó el pelinegro también gritando.-Creo que ambos sabemos que esto no puede seguir así..._

_-Tienes mucha razón Potter, esto no puede seguir así... ya estoy harta de esta vida... vivimos en la misma casa y lo único que compartimos es el trabajo... ¿dónde quedó todo lo que soñamos, todo lo que planeamos?...estoy harta de tu falta de interés, no lo soporto más... _

_Él clavó su mirada en ella. No podía creer que estuvieran teniendo esa discusión. Nunca antes habían peleado de ese modo. Siempre se habían llevado muy bien, pero en el último tiempo todo iba mal... era como si el amor que sentían se hubiera evaporado..._

_-Estoy de acuerdo, yo también estoy harto de ti y de todo esto... -comenzó a hablar él, pero Ginny lo interrumpió._

_-¿Sí?, entonces terminemos con esto de una vez por todas. Se acabó Harry. Me voy a empacar-le gritó ella, dirigiéndose al cuarto que compartían._

_Harry, cegado por la furia, no le contestó nada y salió por la misma puerta por la que había ingresado momentos antes. No sabía hacia dónde se dirigía pero lo que sí sabía es que no podía seguir allí, por el momento. _

_Horas después..._

_Harry iba de regreso a su casa, mucho más tranquilo y dispuesto a hablar con Ginny como dos personas civilizadas. Luego de caminar bajo la luz de la luna durante un largo rato había llegado a la conclusión que quizás podrían solucionar las cosas si lo intentaban... _

_Entró en la casa y no vio a Ginny por ningún lado. Subió a su habitación y allí la encontró. _

_Estaba de espaldas a la puerta, con un enorme baúl encima de la cama y empacando algunas de sus pertenencias._

_-Ginny, ¿qué estás haciendo?-le preguntó él, sorprendido. No podía creer que ella se hubiera tomado tan en serio la discusión que habían tenido. _

_Ella se volteó para mirarlo. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, pero en su rostro había una inconfundible mirada de determinación. _

_-Estoy empacando-le contestó serena. Al parecer ella también se había calmado luego de esas horas separados._

_-Ya lo veo, pero... ¿por qué lo haces?-le preguntó él, acercándose a ella._

_Ella lo enfrentó y tratando de que no se le quebrara la voz, le contestó:_

_-Harry, es lo que ambos decidimos. Sé que los dos estábamos enojados y nos hablamos de mala manera, pero fue la cruda verdad. Enfretemoslo, hace tiempo que ya no podemos estar juntos..._

_El joven clavó la mirada en el suelo y asintió con la cabeza. A pesar de sus intenciones de arreglar las cosas, sabía que ella tenía razón._

_-No tomemos una decisión tan drástica, eh?...vamos a tomarnos un tiempo, separados, para ver que sucede-continuó ella, con una sonrisa triste en su rostro._

_Él finalmente la miró nuevamente a los ojos y le dijo:_

_-Sé que tienes razón, pero no será fácil... fueron muchos años Ginny..._

_-Ya lo sé, pero tengo confianza en que el tiempo nos dará la solución. Harry, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, el destino está de nuestro lado._

_Él la miró y recordó todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos, durante los siete años que habían estado juntos. Tristezas, alegrías, peleas, reconciliaciones formaron parte de su vida juntos, pero principalmente alegrías. Nunca habían amado a nadie del mismo modo y no tenía otra opción que darle un final, esperando que fuera momentáneo, a todo eso, si tenían la intención de conservar los buenos recuerdos. Y ¿por qué no?, la posibilidad de una futura reconciliación. _

_-Harry... -comenzó ella, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, a esos ojos verdes que tanto había amado.-Creo que ambos sabemos que llegó el momento... va a ser muy triste y nos va a costar, pero creo que es lo mejor, ¿no te parece?._

_Él la tomó de la mano y esbozó una triste sonrisa. Ella era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, pero no podían continuar así._

_-Sé que tienes razón, pero me va a costar mucho aceptarlo. Tú eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida y no puedo perderte. Pero sé que el tiempo nos dará la solución y confío en que dentro de poco, cuando estemos listos, volveremos a estar juntos-le dijo él, con la voz entrecortada por la angustia._

_Ella le sonrió, con la misma sonrisa triste._

_-Yo también espero y creo ciegamente en que el destino nos unirá nuevamente. Sé que este tiempo que nos estamos tomando nos servirá para evaluar todas nuestras decisiones y para comprobar que realmente somos el uno para el otro... lo que sí te pido Harry es que tratemos de mantener esto fuera del ambiente laboral, para evitar que nos afecte más aún-finalizó Ginny, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, al igual que él._

_-Eso te lo puedo prometer. _

_Y de ese modo, tomados de las manos y mirándose fijamente a los ojos, Ginny Weasley y Harry Potter terminaban una larga y maravillosa relación luego de siete años de estar juntos, en los buenos y en los malos momentos._

_--------------- _

-Sí, Marco, ya sé que habíamos arreglado dejar todo fuera del ámbito laboral, pero es que es demasiado complicado, fueron siete años juntos como para no mezclar las cosas-le contestó ella, arreglando un poco el lío que tenía en su escritorio.

-Pero debes tratarlo cariño, sino todo será más dificil-le dijo él, con tono comprensivo.-Hazme caso, en menos de un mes se habrán arreglado las cosas entre ustedes.

Ella lo dudó por unos momentos, pero luego le contestó:

-No lo creo Marco. Al paso que vamos lo más probable es que todo termine peor de cómo empezó...

En ese momento la puerta de la oficina se abrió, dando paso al otro ocupante de ella.

-Bueno Ginny, luego nos veremos-se despidió Marco, levantándose presuroso de su asiento. Cuando pasó al lado de Harry, le dijo coquetamente.-Buenos días jefe, ¿cómo has estado?.

-Bien, gracias-le respondió Harry, incómodo. A pesar de llevar años trabajando juntos, aún no se acostumbraba a los comentarios y a los coqueteos de Marco. Sabía que eran en broma, dado que Marco tenía bien claro que Harry era heterosexual, además él estaba en pareja desde hacía un año, con un tipo que nadie conocía.

Antes de retirarse, Marco le guiñó un ojo a Ginny y luego salió, dando un portazo.

Harry se dirigió a su escritorio, aún molesto por el howler enviado por su compañera de trabajo. Acomodó sus cosas y la miró de reojo. Ella estaba haciendo lo mismo.

-No sabía que ya habías regresado de la misión, ¿cuándo llegaste?-le preguntó él, sin despegar la vista de sus informes.

-Hace pocas horas, aquí tienes el informe completo-le respondió ella, dejándole el informe sobre el escritorio.

-Gracias-le respondió él, tomándolo y comenzando a leerlo.-Fue una excelente misión, felicitaciones.

Ella trató de contenerse antes de responder, para no iniciar una nueva pelea, pero no lo logró.

-Sí, pero no porque tú hayas hecho algo bien...

A Harry le molestó el comentario, pero sabía que ella tenía razón al respecto.

-Perdón por eso, sé que cometí un error-le contestó escuetamente él. No tenía intenciones de pelear con ella, pero tampoco pensaba pedirle perdón exageradamente luego del howler que ella le había enviado.

Ella sólo asintió y regresó a su escritorio. Estaba de muy buen humor como para pelearse con Harry.

-Cambiando de tema, si llegaste hace un par de horas, podrías haberte reportado antes, ¿no lo crees?. Hace días que no teníamos noticias tuyas, estábamos muy preocupados-le reprochó él. Esa sí que no se la podía dejar pasar, había estado muy preocupado por la falta de noticias de ella.

Ella lo miró alzando una ceja.

-Harry, llegué hace un par de horas y lo primero que hice fue irme a dormir. Y si no te escribí desde allí fue porque estaba muy ocupada, buscando la ubicación correcta de los mortífagos-finalizó ella, con un dejo de ironía en su voz.

Él estaba a punto de responderle, cuando notó que ella tenía una profunda herida en el pómulo derecho.

-Ginny, ¿qué te sucedió en la cara?, ¿estás bien?-le preguntó él, preocupado.-¿Tienes alguna otra herida?,¿fuiste a revisarte?.

Ella le sonrió levemente, agradecida por la preocupación de él, pero decidida a no demostrárselo.

-No te preocupes. No tengo ninguna otra herida, Harry. Son gajes del oficio, ¿no?, ambos los conocemos bien-le respondió ella, tomando el informe de las manos de él.-Y ahora volvamos al trabajo, te contaré qué es lo que sucedió...

--------------------

Mientras tanto, en un edificio no muy lejano al Ministerio de la Magia, específicamente en una oficina completamente decorada de color rosa chillón, completamente tapizada por fotos de personajes famosos del Mundo Mágico y muggle, se encontraba una mujer de mediana edad, cuyo cabello rubio estaba peinado en unos muy elaborados rizos. Llevaba lentes adornados con piedras preciosas y las largas uñas pintadas de rojo carmín.

Tenía sobre su escritorio unas fotos y al lado una pluma a vuelapluma escribía frenéticamente sobre un pergamino de color rosa. La mujer contemplaba todo eso con mucho interés. Hacía tiempo que no tenía una noticia tan importante para publicar. Finalmente los rumores que corrían desde hacía un mes se habían confirmado y era hora de que el mundo mágico se enterara de la verdadera historia. ¿Y quién mejor que ella para comunicarla?.

Estaba tan complacida, ya podía ver la cantidad de ejemplares que se venderían cuando las fotos que tenía en su escritorio aparecieran en la portada del periódico. Hacía tiempo que no tenía una historia tan jugosa para publicar, y encima como protagonistas tenía a dos de las personas de las que tanto deseaba vengarse desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Una sonrisa de suficiencia se dibujó en la cara de Rita Skeeter mientras pensaba las caras de los protagonistas de la noticia cuando leyeran lo que tenía pensado publicar en dos días, una vez que le confirmaran unos datos que le faltaban...

-------------------

_Holaa!!!_

_¿Cómo han estado?, espero que muy bien!!_

_Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo. Sé que no fue muy interesante pero prometo que el próximo será mejor. _

_Agradezco a las personas que se tomaron el trabajo de leerlo y más aún a las que me dejaron rr´s (Jazu Potter, Lunatipola, Katryna)_

_Los voy dejando, saludos!!_

_LunitaBlack!!_


	3. La noticia

Capítulo tres: "La noticia" 

Ginny Weasley estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos. No podía creer que eso le estuviera sucediendo a ella. Harry y ella habían tratado de ser lo más discretos posible con el tema de su separación, o al menos ella lo había sido.

Caminaba sin parar por su despacho. Necesitaba descargar sus energías y su bronca pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Golpearon a la puerta de su oficina y ella pensó que había llegado su oportunidad de descargar la indignación que sentía con quién, según ella, era el culpable de toda la situación.

-Adelante, está abierto-exclamó con tono de enojo, esperando ver a Harry entrar por la puerta. Pero en su lugar apareció Marco, bastante cohibido por el tono en el que la joven le había hablado.

-Disculpa Ginny, yo sólo quería traerte esto-le dijo él, extendiéndole un ejemplar de El Profeta.-Pero mejor me...

-No, por favor perdóname Marco, pensé que se trataba de otra persona, por eso te traté de ese modo... -lo interrumpió ella, sintiéndose mal por como lo había tratado.

-¿Pensaste que era Harry?-le preguntó él, tomando asiento y dándose cuenta que ella ya tenía una edición del diario y probablemente por ello estaba tan enojada.

Ella asintió, pero no dijo nada más por unos momentos. Pero luego habló y lo hizo con una bronca y una impotencia tremendas.

-No lo puedo creer. ¿Leíste las animaladas que han escrito?, ¿quién puede ser tan insensible como para lucrar con algo así?.

-¿Rita Skeeter?.

-Así es, otra vez esa mujer. Ya les complicó bastante la vida a Harry y a Hermione cuando estaban en cuarto año. Luego a Hermione se le ocurrió una idea para hacérselas pagar y al parecer esta mujer, si se le puede llamar así, estuvo buscando venganza por años y encontró la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo. Lo que no puedo soportar es que nos involucre a todos. Podría haberse ahorrado inventar todo esa historia, que para peor involucra a mi sobrina, a mi hermano, a mi cuñada, a mi familia -decía Ginny, mientras caminaba de un lado para el otro de su oficina.-Pero esta mujer me las va a pagar, algo voy a hacer, no puedo quedarme así...

Marco estaba pensativo. Al parecer también estaba afectado por lo ocurrido y es que no soportaba ver a su amiga de ese modo. Ella era una de las pocas personas que siempre habían estado con él, especialmente cuando él había decidido dar a conocer su homosexualidad. Había que hacer algo con esa mujer que tanto la estaba molestando y a él ya se le iba a ocurrir.

-¿Crees que Harry haya leído el artículo?-preguntó Marco, tomando con asco el periódico.

-No lo sé, pero si no lo ha leído aún, yo lo obligaré hacerlo. Todo esto está sucediendo porque él no ha sido lo suficientemente cauteloso con nuestra separación...

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Ginebra?-preguntó una voz de hombre, y no era precisamente la de Marco. Harry había entrado a la oficina y había escuchado la última parte de la conversación.

Ginny lo miró con odio y se limitó a arrojarle el periódico para que lo leyera, aunque éste le dio en la cabeza y no en las manos. Marco aprovechó la oportunidad para escabullirse. No quería presenciar otra discusión más entre ellos dos.

-¿Qué haces?, ¿estás loca?, ¿por qué me arrojas esto?-le preguntó enojado. Ésta situación ya se les estaba yendo de las manos.

-Léelo, y luego dirás-le contestó ella, sentándose en su escritorio, pero sin dejar de mirarlo desafiante.

Él la miró del mismo modo pero estaba bastante intrigado así que se puso a leer.

En la primera plana aparecían varias fotos. Una era bastante vieja, de cuando apenas habían comenzado a salir Harry y Ginny pero la que ocupaba casi toda la portada era una de Harry y Hermione, abrazándose cerca de la casa que ella compartía con su familia. Había otra foto más pequeña, de Ron con su pequeña hija. Harry abrió el diario y comenzó a leer.

La noticia decía así:

"_La separación del año: conozca los verdaderos motivos"_

_Harry Potter, o mejor conocido como "el niño que vivió", "el Elegido" o "el Salvador", de 21 años acaba de separarse de su pareja de toda la vida, Ginebra Weasley, de 25 años. Repasemos un poco la historia así ninguno de ustedes, mis queridos lectores, se pierde con esta novela. _

_Estos dos comenzaron a salir hace siete largos años, cuando "el Elegido" venció al Innombrable. Fuentes cercanas a la pareja nos contaron que ellos habían salido por un tiempo antes pero que ella lo dejó porque él lo había engañado, presuntamente con su amante de toda la vida, Hermione Granger. Como recordaran, mis fieles lectores, años atrás escribí una nota informando de la relación de esta inteligente y poco agraciada muchacha con nuestro héroe. Aunque mucho se dijo acerca de ellos dos, esta relación clandestina nunca terminó, inclusive se prolongó hasta la actualidad, siendo uno de los motivos de la separación de Potter y Weasley. _

_Pero esto no termina aquí. Muchos son los motivos que se barajan acerca de dicha ruptura, que dicho sea de paso todos esperábamos que sucediera años atrás. Nadie apostaba nada por esa pareja pero consiguieron sobrevivir juntos siete años. Al parecer la lógica y el sentido común terminaron por vencer y lograron terminar con esta parejita. Siempre se supo que ella estaba con él solamente por su dinero y su fama, dado que su familia nunca tuvo ni tendrá lo suficiente para comer y subsistir._

_Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, Ginebra es la hermana menor de Ronald Weasley, el mejor amigo de Potter y esposo de Granger desde hace varios años. Por los datos que tenemos podemos decir que este lindo grupito de amigos forma un perfecto triángulo amoroso, ¿o deberíamos decir cuadrado?. Se conocen desde los once años y nunca nadie pudo separarlos, ni siquiera la relación clandestina entre Potter y Granger. Se dice que los hermanos Weasley jamás sospecharon de esto, aunque tenían la obvia verdad ante sus ojos. _

_Pero a pesar de que la infidelidad fue uno de los principales motivos de esta ruptura, hubo un factor importante que desencadenó todo. _

_Emma Weasley Granger, ¿o deberíamos llamarla Potter Granger?. Esta preciosura de tres años de edad es la hija de Granger y de Weasley, o eso es lo que se dice._

_Luego de una ardua investigación, logramos esclarecer que esta niña es hija de Harry Potter y al enterarse de que su sobrina es, en realidad, hija de su pareja, Ginebra decidió dejar a Potter, cortando con él todo tipo de relación. ¿Nadie se dio cuenta del evidente parecido entre la niña y nuestro héroe?, nosotros sí, y es por eso que les estamos informando, para que puedan manejarse con la verdad y no con las falsas versiones que seguramente comenzaran a aparecer por allí. _

_Aún desconocemos cómo quedará la relación entre Hermione Granger y su marido luego de tamaña revelación pero los mantendremos informados, como siempre lo ha hecho esta atractiva rubia conocida por ustedes como Rita Skeeter._

A continuación había varios apartados que contaban, por separado, las historias de Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny.

Cuando Harry terminó de leer, estaba rojo de ira, al igual que Ginny.

-Tenemos que hacer algo-exclamó Harry, arrojándole el periódico de vuelta, con la diferencia que éste aterrizó sobre el escritorio de la joven y no sobre su cabeza.

-Puedo soportar que se metan con nosotros, pero no con Emma... ella no se puede defender...

Ella lo miró suspicaz y le respondió, irónicamente:

-Qué buena idea, no se me había ocurrido antes.

-¿Puedes dejar los sarcasmos y decirme de una vez qué demonios te sucede?,

¿acaso me culpas por esto?, ¿crees algo de toda esta basura?-le preguntó él, molesto también por la reacción de su ex pareja. Se estaba portando como una niña caprichosa.

-Claro que no, ¿crees que soy tan tonta?. Me refiero a que tú y yo pactamos ser discretos con nuestra separación. Y yo lo fui. Pocas personas saben que ya no estamos juntos. Creo que hasta mis padres se están enterando en este momento, por El Profeta. Lo que me lleva a pensar que fuiste tú el que anduvo divulgando la noticia...

-Espera un momento. ¿Crees que yo sería capaz de algo así?-Harry estaba anonadado, no podía creer lo que ella le estaba planteando.

Ella lo miró, enarcando sus cejas para luego encogerse de hombros.

-No lo sé. Al principio no me pareció posible, pero nunca se termina de conocer a las personas, ¿verdad?.

Harry estaba a punto de replicarle cuando golpearon a la puerta y entró Marco, evidentemente alterado y nervioso.

-Están llegando miles de cartas de todos los medios de comunicación del país, e incluso del Extranjero. Todos el mundo está interesado en conocer la verdadera versión de los hechos, de boca de los protagonistas. ¿Darán algún tipo de declaración?.

-Yo no. No pienso hablar del tema-respondió Harry, secamente.

Pero Ginny tardó en responder. Una sonrisa malvada se había formado en su rostro, evidente señal de que algún plan macabro se estaba formando en su cabeza.

-Yo tampoco Marco, por ahora no diré nada-contestó, recalcando el "por ahora".

Marco asintió y abandonó la oficina. Ginny ya se había sentado nuevamente y buscaba frenéticamente un pergamino limpio y una pluma. Al parecer se había olvidado de la discusión con Harry y estaba demasiado ocupada con su nueva tarea. Harry, conociéndola del modo en que lo hacía, se dio cuenta que nada bueno podía estar tramando.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-le preguntó interesado, tratando de mirar lo que escribía.

Ginny paró de escribir y lo miró, esbozando una misteriosa sonrisa.

-Ya lo verás Harry. Si Rita Skeeter puede inventar historias, nosotros inventaremos el doble-le respondió, sin un abismo de enojo en su voz, como si nunca se hubieran peleado, como si todo fuera como antes.

Ese mismo día, una hora después, entró nuevamente Marco en la oficina.

-Disculpa la interrupción, pero Ginny, tienes visitas. Hermione y Luna están aquí-dijo el joven y a continuación las dos mujeres entraron tras él.

Ginny se levantó de su asiento y las recibió a ambas con un abrazo.

-Qué bueno que llegaron tan rápido, las estaba esperando-les comentó ella, mientras les indicaba que se sentaran.

-Desde que leí esa maldita noticia no podía esperar para verlas-dijo Luna Lovegood, tomando asiento con cara de indignación.

Luna se había hecho muy amiga del grupo y desde que terminaran el colegio Ginny, Hermione y ella se habían vuelto inseparables. Ella trabajaba como periodista en "El Quisquilloso" y vivía viajando por el mundo, en busca de las más extrañas y alocadas historias. Y es que los años habían pasado pero ella no había cambiado en prácticamente nada.

Hermione caminaba de un lado para el otro de la oficina. Estaba realmente enojada por la historia de Rita Skeeter y estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para acabar a esa mujer.

-Debemos hacer algo urgente. No puedo creer que esa mujer se haya metido con nosotros nuevamente. Y también con mi hija-decía Hermione, tratando de serenarse y con el periódico en la mano.-Además esta mujer es una completa inútil, ¿notaron la completa falta de conocimiento en el asunto?, ¿la inexactitud de los datos?.

-No tiene nada de coherencia, casi todo es incorrecto, las edades especialmente, y eso por no decir la tremenda historia que se ha inventado... nos ha humillado a todos... si hasta modificó el color de pelo de Emma de rojo a negro... -se unió Ginny, totalmente roja por la ira.

Ambas siguieron despotricando por un largo rato más hasta que Luna, la más calmada, decidió intervenir.

-Chicas, ¿qué les parece si en vez de quejarnos nos ponemos a planear la venganza?, tengo una historia acerca de esa mujer que podría interesarles-dijo Luna, en tono misterioso y con cierta maldad.

Tanto Hermione como Ginny la miraron y decidieron escuchar lo que su rubia amiga tenía para decir.

Durante diez minutos escucharon sin interrumpir y cuando Luna terminó, las otras dos quedaron conformes y sorprendidas.

-¿Es real lo que nos contaste?-le preguntó Hermione, asombrada.

-Por supuesto Hermione, pero si tú no crees en la existencia de los snorcacks de cuernos arrugados no te pido que creas lo que acabo de contarte-le contestó Luna, con cierta molestia en su voz. Hermione era muy unida a ella pero le molestaba que siempre cuestionara sus ideas y planes.

-Además Herms, no nos importa si es real o no. Si es falso, mejor todavía. Que esa mujer sufra todas las infamias que diremos sobre ella-intervino Ginny, feliz de poder tomarse la revancha.

Luna asintió y se paró de la silla.

-Prepararé el artículo lo antes posible y haremos esto mañana por la mañana. ¿Les parece?.

Las otras dos chicas asintieron.

-Entonces mañana nos encontramos en la puerta de las oficinas de El Profeta. Desenmascararemos a esa mujer y todos saldremos ganando. Y ahora me voy yendo. Quiero empezar a escribir lo más pronto posible. Nos veremos pronto-les dijo Luna, para salir luego de la oficina, dejando a Hermione y a Ginny con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros.

-Es una idea magnífica, seguro saldrá muy bien-exclamó Hermione, haciendo aparecer dos tazas de humeante café. -Por cierto Ginny, no me había dado cuenta de algo. ¿Dónde está Harry?, ¿ya lo mataste?.

Ginny rió levemente y le respondió:

-Hermione, qué despistada!, estás aquí hace media hora y no te habías dado cuenta de su ausencia... está dando una capacitación, ingresarán tres nuevos aurors y se está encargando de entrenarlos...

-Digamos que lo echaste de la oficina para que nosotras pudiéramos hablar...

-Algo así... aunque cuando sepa lo que vamos a hacer, supongo que él también quedará encantado. Se enojó bastante cuando leyó la noticia. Luna ha tenido una magnífica idea... los periodistas sí que manejan buena información-comentó Ginny, bebiendo un trago de su café.

_Hola!!!_

_¿Cómo están?, espero que muy bien!!_

_Les dejo el tercer capítulo de la historia. Ojalá les esté gustando mucho y sigan leyendo los próximos. Este capítulo es un poco corto, pero es que no podía alargarlo más. El cuarto es un poco más largo. _

_Agradezco a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo para leer los divagues de este intento de escritora y más aún a los que me dejan rr´s. _

_Ellas son:_

_Cecis: Me alegro que te guste, prometo actualizar pronto!! _

_Sara: Qué lindo rr´s me dejaste. Gracias!!, espero que te siga gustado el ff_

_Lunatipola: Me alegra mucho que hayas seguido leyendo!, gracias!!_

_Cecyleonor: Te cuento que la idea del ff me estaba dando vueltas por la cabeza y cuando vi esa película fue cuando me decidí a escribirlo... espero que lo sigas leyendo...saludos!! _

_MaryLPotter: Qué bueno que opines que tiene futuro...gracias!!_

_Jazu Potter: Espero que te haya gustado como sucedió lo de Rita, en el próximo capítulo habrá algo más. Por ahora, no sé si se solucionaran los problemas entre ellos, lo que sí habrá serán algunos períodos de calma...saludos!!_

_Dani: Seguiré escribiendo... espero que te siga gustando...gracias!!_

_Jamesandmolly: Hola amiga!!...me encantó tu rr´s...realmente estoy contenta que este nuevo ff te esté gustando...ojalá no te haya desilusionado lo de Rita y en un par de capítulos ya veremos lo que ambos son capaces de hacer por amor. _

_Me gusta mucho la idea para tu nuevo ff y estoy segura que será tan lindo como todos los demás... espero que pronto podamos hablar por Msn...saludos!!!_

_Katryna: espero que te siga gustando la historia y trataré de hacerla lo más graciosa que me salga...besos!!_

_Muchas gracias y este ff es todo para ustedes._

_Besos!!_

_LunitaBlack!_


	4. La venganza

Capítulo cuatro.

Tres mujeres entraban a una enorme oficina, donde la gente no paraba de ir y venir, corriendo de un lado para el otro, con pilas de papeles en sus manos y periódicos.

Hermione, Ginny y Luna se dirigieron hacia la recepción. Una joven de alrededor de 25 años las recibió con una sonrisa en su rostro y con cara de asombro. Evidentemente había leído el artículo de Rita Skeeter, como casi todo el mundo.

-Buenos días, estamos buscando a Rita Skeeter-habló Ginny, tratando de mantenerse tranquila. Tenía ganas de matar a esa mujer, pero si quería lograr algo, debía ser diplomática y serena.

-La señorita Skeeter está en su oficina en este momento. Pueden pasar hacia allí y seguramente su asistente les dirá que hacer. La oficina es aquella que se encuentra al final del pasillo a la derecha-les indicó la muchacha.

-Muchas gracias.

Las tres se dirigieron hacia donde les indicaron, mientras la gente murmuraba y las miraba.

-Ahora sí sé lo que sentía Harry cuando estábamos en el colegio... y ahora también-comento Luna en voz baja.

La puerta de la recepción de la oficina de Rita Skeeter estaba abierta. Golpearon y entraron. Era un amplio lugar, totalmente pintado de rosa chillón y cuyos muebles eran del mismo color. Había un escritorio, donde estaba sentada la asistente de Skeeter y una puerta, que daba a su oficina.

La joven se acercó para recibirlas, tratando de ocultar inútilmente su cara de asombro.

-Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo servirlas?-les preguntó la joven educadamente.

-Estamos buscando a Rita Skeeter-dijo Luna, mirando fijamente a la joven, como tratando de escudriñarla, por alguna insólita razón.

-¿Tienen cita con ella?.

-No, no tenemos... -comenzó a hablar Ginny, pero la muchacha, llamada Anne, la interrumpió.

-Lo siento entonces, ella está muy ocupada en este momento. Y si no tienen cita, no podrá atenderlas.

-Sí, ocupada inventando mentiras... -dijo Ginny, mientras Luna y Hermione la miraban, intentando hacerle notar que debía calmarse.-Mire, nosotras simplemente queremos hablar con ella unos instantes. Es muy corto lo que tenemos que decirle. ¿Podría ir a decirle que Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley y Luna Lovegood la están buscando?, estoy segura que no podrá negarse.

La joven asintió y se metió en la oficina de Rita, saliendo unos minutos después.

-La señorita Skeeter dice que pueden pasar.

-Muchas gracias-le contestó Ginny, haciendo su sonrisa más encantadora.

Las tres mujeres entraron a la oficina. Rita estaba sentada de espaldas a ellas y de ese modo les dio la bienvenida.

-Bueno, bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí?-preguntó la mujer, mientras giraba en su silla para enfrentarlas.-Pero si son Weasley, Granger y Lovegood. Gusto en verlas chicas, ¿quieren tomar asiento?.

Luna se sentó enseguida y Ginny siguió su ejemplo, pero Hermione se quedó parada, con cara de ira. Al parecer, ver a aquella mujer de frente había despertado su enojo.

-No creo que haga falta Rita. Verás no tenemos mucho para decirte...

Pero Hermione fue interrumpida por el brazo de Luna, que la obligaba a sentarse.

-¿Qué me decías, querida?, ¿podrías repetirlo?-preguntó la mujer, poniendo a funcionar su famosa pluma a vuelapluma.

Esta vez Luna fue la encargada de hablar, pero antes de hacerlo, tomó la pluma de la mujer y se la guardó en su cartera. Rita la miró con cara de asombro, pero no dijo nada.

-No hay necesidad de poner a funcionar esa pluma, Rita. No venimos a dar una entrevista, simplemente queremos negociar-dijo Luna, sonando más cuerda que nunca.

-¿Sí?, ¿y qué es lo que quieren negociar?-preguntó la mujer, perspicaz.

-Tu libertad-respondió Ginny, llanamente. No pensaba andarse con rodeos.

-¿Mi libertad?, ¿ por qué mi libertad estaría en peligro?-haciéndose la inocente, algo que le salía muy bien.

-Vamos Rita no te hagas la tonta, que todos sabemos que de tonta no tienes ni un pelo-le dijo Hermione, tratando en vano de mantenerse calma.

-Tu libertad, Rita, está en peligro por las mentiras que inventas. Sabes bien de qué te estamos hablando. De este artículo tuyo-exclamó Ginny, sacando de su bolso la edición de El Profeta del día anterior y arrojándolo justo frente a la mujer.

Ella apenas le dio una mirada y se dispuso a hablar.

-Ese artículo no es ninguna mentira. Fuentes muy confiables...

-No serán muy confiables que digamos, dado que la mayoría de los datos que incluyes son erróneos y la historia en general es una gran novela inventada por ti, para tratar de salvar tu carrera que, déjame decirte, hace tiempo que está hundida. Y si no accedes a hacer lo que pedimos, no sólo te quedarás sin empleo, sino que en prisión adornarán una linda celda para ti... -exclamó Ginny, sonriendo con maldad.

Rita comenzó a perder el color de su cara, pero no el tono sobrador de su voz.

-¿Sí?, ¿y cómo piensan hacer eso?, ¿acaso piensan demandarme?.

-Claro, ¿o es que nunca te demandaron por calumnias e injurias?, deberían haberlo hecho, dadas las mentiras que inventas y el daño que puedes hacer por ello-respondió Luna.-Pero nosotras te proponemos un trato. Si tú publicas un artículo, mañana en primera plana, pidiendo disculpas por lo que has escrito y diciendo que todo es mentira, nosotras no te demandaremos y podrás seguir conservando tu empleo y tu buena reputación-finalizó Luna, siendo irónica en la última parte.

-No puedo hacer eso. Si lo hago, la gente jamás volvería a creer lo que escribo... -saltó Rita, golpeando con su mano el escritorio, enojada.

-Tú eliges, Rita-le dijo Ginny, reclinándose en la silla y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.-¿Qué prefieres?, ¿qué "tus queridos lectores", como tú los llamas, piensen que eres una mentirosa?, por supuesto, si son tan fieles, sabrán comprender que un error lo comete cualquier y que por una vez en tu vida, obtuviste información falsa-ironizó la pelirroja, alegrándose al ver la cara de odio de Skeeter.-¿O prefieres estar presa, durante un lindo período, con tu carrera completamente arruinada y tu reputación por el suelo?.

-Y dime pelirroja, ¿cómo harán ustedes para hacer lo que dicen?-preguntó despectivamente Rita.

-Muy fácil, Rita-contestó Hermione.-¿O acaso te olvidas que Ginny y yo trabajamos para el Ministerio y tenemos muy bueno contactos?, sin contar, por supuesto, que Luna es una periodista de renombre y, por supuesto, que Harry Potter, el Elegido o como lo quieras llamar es uno de los implicados en tu pequeña noticia...

Rita no respondió. Estaba muy seria, considerando sus opciones. Ginny le hizo una seña a Luna y ésta sacó un sobre de su cartera y se lo extendió a Rita, quién lo tomó con desconfianza.

-Por supuesto, Rita, que la cárcel no sería el único castigo que recibirías. Como periodista, Luna conoce algunos secretos tuyos que, supongo, no te gustaría que fueran revelados. Sabiendo como lo has escondido, suponemos que tu reputación te importa demasiado. Y podemos destruirla por completo si ella publica, digamos, en primera plana de El Quisquilloso esa noticia que te acaba de entregar-le dijo Hermione, disfrutando como la mujer que tenía enfrente se iba poniendo cada vez más blanca a medida que leía el artículo.-Además, no nos olvidemos que eres animaga ilegal... Oh sí, Rita, tenemos muchas cosas para hundirte...

-Ustedes me están chantajeando. Yo también puedo demandarlas, si quiero-exclamó la mujer, en un intento desesperado por no admitir su derrota.

-¿Chantajeando, dijiste?-corroboró Ginny.-No nos gusta ese término Rita, preferimos decir que estamos tratando de negociar justamente... te estamos dando la oportunidad de reivindicarte por las mentiras que has dicho.

Rita Skeeter lo pensó por unos instantes y luego, con furia, arrojó el artículo de Luna con fuerza sobre el escritorio.

-De acuerdo. Haré lo que dicen, pero no puedo garantizarles que saldrá en primera plana. Aquí tienen cosas más importantes para publicar...

-Ese es un problema tuyo. Debes lograr que salga en primera plana, sino no hay trato. Si tú publicas una disculpa, pidiendo perdón por todas las mentiras que escribiste, nosotras no te demandaremos... ¿de acuerdo?-le preguntó Ginny, mientras ella y sus amigas se ponían de pie, dispuestas a irse.

-De acuerdo-aceptó Rita a regañadientes.-Y ahora si me hacen el favor de irse...

-Por supuesto, supongo que tendrás mucho que escribir. Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo-la saludó Hermione, lanzándole una mirada de desprecio y rencor, mientras salía con Luna y Ginny por la puerta de la oficina.

Mientras bajaban por el ascensor...

-Buenos chicas, creo que todo salió bastante bien-comentó Luna.-Lástima que no pueda publicar mi artículo sobre Rita...

-¿Quién dijo que no, Luna?-saltó Hermione.-Si prestaste atención, al final de la charla, sólo acordamos no demandarla, eso fue lo que Ginny dijo, ¿verdad?.

Ginny asintió y las tres chicas rieron.

-Tenemos que hacer esto otra vez. La onda "El Padrino" nos queda bastante bien, ¿verdad?, al fin esa mujer recibirá su merecido...

Tanto Luna como Ginny se le quedaron mirando, sin entender lo que decía.

-¿"El Padrino?", ¿qué es eso Hermione?-le preguntaron ambas.

Hermione suspiró, resignada.

-Nada, cosas del mundo muggle...

---------------------

Luego de almorzar con Luna y Hermione, Ginny tuvo que regresar a su trabajo. Se había tomado la mañana libre para resolver el tema del artículo pero ahora tenía que volver.

Cuando llegó al Cuartel, Marco no estaba en la recepción pero el revuelo era el habitual en aquel lugar.

Entró a su oficina y lo que allí vio la asustó bastante.

-Ginny, qué bueno que llegaste, te estábamos esperando, toma asiento por favor-le pidió Molly Weasley, su madre, quien estaba parada en medio de la oficina con cara acusadora. Harry estaba sentado en uno de sillones, muy callado. Ginny hizo lo que su madre le dijo y se sentó frente a Harry, pero sin mirarlo.

Ginny sabía lo que se venía. Estaba segura que su madre, luego de leer el artículo de Rita, iría en busca de explicaciones. Lo que le sorprendía es que no hubiera llegado antes.

-Ahora que estamos los tres, ¿me pueden explicar qué significa esto?-preguntó Molly, con furia en su voz y mostrándoles el artículo de Rita.-Sé bien que esta mujer lo único que sabe escribir son mentiras, pero algo de verdad tiene que haber originado todo esta novela...

Harry y Ginny se miraron, tratando de decidir quién de los dos respondería. Al parecer tardaron bastante porque Molly estaba comenzando a impacientarse más aún.

-¿Y bien?, ¿alguno de los dos hablará?.

Ginny tomó aire y decidió que debía hablar. Después de todo, era su madre.

-Mira mamá, ese artículo es casi completamente falso. Todo el asunto de la infidelidad y de la supuesta paternidad de Harry es mentira...

-Hija, eso ya lo sé... ¿por quién me tomas?. Lo que yo quiero saber es si... ustedes ya no están juntos... -preguntó ella, aunque viendo las caras de Ginny y Harry pudo imaginarse la respuesta.

-Molly, usted verá-comenzó Harry.-Lamentablemente, esa parte es cierta. Hace un tiempo, su hija y yo decidimos separarnos, al menos por un tiempo, para ver cómo resulta todo. Usted entenderá, muchas veces, es lo mejor...

Molly miró con dolor a su hija, como buscando que desmintiera lo que decía Harry, pero ella se limitó a asentir.

-Claro que lo entiendo, hijo. Lo que no comprendo es porque no nos lo dijeron antes. Es totalmente ridículo. Nosotros somos su familia. Sí, Harry, la tuya también. No nos merecemos enterarnos de este modo...

-Mamá, no lo dijimos antes porque es muy reciente, ambos estuvimos muy ocupados y además... -vaciló un momento antes de continuar.-Además, aún no sabemos si será definitivo, ¿verdad, Harry?.

Harry respiró hondo antes de responder pero luego lo hizo, con seguridad.

-Así es, aún no lo sabemos. Disculpe Molly, deberíamos habérselo dicho antes.

El tono tierno y arrepentido que Harry utilizó logró desarmar a Molly Weasley, quién se acercó al joven y lo abrazó. Esto le molestó a Ginny. ¿Por qué su madre lo abrazaba a él?, ella era su hija después de todo.

Ginny carraspeó y logró captar la atención de su madre.

-Mamá, yo también lo lamento mucho.

Su madre sonrió con tristeza y también abrazó a su hija.

-Chicos realmente lo lamento, pero por ustedes. Espero de todo corazón que logren arreglar sus diferencias. Harry, espero que sigas viniendo a visitarnos. También somos tu familia, ¿eh?.

Harry le sonrió y la mujer tomó sus cosas.

-Ahora me voy yendo. Lamento todo esto. Los espero que el domingo en casa, para el almuerzo semanal. Sigan trabajando, hasta luego.

Molly los abrazó levemente a ambos y luego salió rápidamente por la puerta de la oficina.

Ginny y Harry se quedaron sumidos en un incómodo silencio. Cada uno retomó sus actividades pero sin dirigirse la palabra. Al parecer, el hecho de la que la familia supiera todo, hacía más real algo que ambos se negaban a admitir internamente: que ya no estaban juntos.

-Ginny, quería decirte que hoy a la tarde iré a buscar unas cosas a nuestra... quiero decir... a la casa-tartamudeó Harry.

-De acuerdo, yo creo que iré mañana. También necesito un par de cosas-respondió ella, sin quitar la vista de sus informes.

-Ginny, yo... -comenzó a decir Harry, pero se vio interrumpido por Marco, quien luego de golpear la puerta, entró rápidamente.

-Ginny, Harry, disculpen que los moleste, pero necesitaba hablar con ustedes-dijo el joven, con cara de preocupación y bastante nervioso, algo que no era habitual en él.

-Claro Marco, ¿qué sucede?-le preguntó Ginny, dándose cuenta que algo no andaba bien.

-Verán... sé que no es época de vacaciones, pero necesitaría tomarme un par de días. Por supuesto que cuando me toquen vacaciones me tomaré menos días, en compensación...

-Claro, no hay inconveniente Marco, sabes que no necesitas pedir permiso luego de tantos años-le respondió Harry.

-Gracias, muchas gracias. Quería avisarles porque quizás necesiten tomar una persona para que ocupe mi lugar, aunque sea por dos semanas-dijo el joven, algo más animado.

-¿Estás bien?, pareces algo triste-le preguntó Ginny, preocupada por su amigo.

-Sí, estoy bien, sólo algo preocupado. Verán, como ustedes saben, hace un año que estoy saliendo con alguien, en plan serio, no como hacía antes, que sólo se trataba de locas noches de pasión y lujuria-empezó a contar Marco, logrando que Harry se sintiera algo intimidado. Si bien lo conocía a Marco, nunca había logrado acostumbrarse a su soltura al hablar de ese tipo de temas. A Ginny, en cambio, le parecía algo totalmente normal.-Mi novio y yo estábamos muy bien, pero mantenemos una relación a distancia. Él es bastante misterioso y se niega por completo a venir a vivir a Inglaterra. Siempre siento que me está ocultando cosas y ahora más que nunca. Él vive en Italia y yo aprovecho los fines de semana para visitarlo. Pero él nunca, en un año, hizo el esfuerzo de venir. Yo siento que él no me ama del mismo modo y quiero tomarme estos días para tratar de solucionar todo. Y si no lo logro, siempre me queda el alcohol, el chocolate y "El Diario de Bridget Jones"-finalizó Marco, tratando de darle algo de humor a la situación.

-Vas a ver que todo saldrá bien. Plantéale las cosas como tú sabes y verás que todo funciona. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es hablarle de frente, explicándole tus miedos e inseguridades, sin sentirte débil por eso. Pídele sinceridad y confianza. Y sino, yo te acompañaré. No me hará mal volver a ver esa película, otra vez-le dijo Ginny, manteniendo el tono alegre para que su amigo no se deprimiera.

-De acuerdo Ginny, te tomo la palabra. Y a ver si tú tomas tus propios consejos y comienzas a aplicarlos, no les vendría nada mal, a ninguno de los dos. Y ahora me voy yendo, gracias nuevamente-y de ese modo Marco se fue, dejando a Harry y a Ginny más incómodos que nunca.

--------------------

Al día siguiente, Ginny Weasley entró triunfante en su oficina. Había llegado algo tarde y Harry ya se encontraba allí, extrañado de verla tan feliz. Tenía la misma expresión de un gato que acaba de comerse a un ratón. Se la veía malvadamente satisfecha.

-Buenos días, Harry. Antes que preguntes por qué estoy tan contenta, te pido que leas esto-lo saludó, entregándole a la vez la edición de El Profeta.

Harry lo tomó e inmediatamente se puso a leerlo. En primera plana de El Profeta, aparecía la disculpa pública de Rita Skeeter.

"**_Datos erróneos pueden llevarnos a cometer grandes errores"._**

_Mis queridos lectores, por primera vez en mi vida, debo admitir que cometí un gran error. Mis confiables fuentes me han traicionado y me han entregado datos falsos._

_Como todos ustedes recordarán, durante el día de ayer, publicamos una nota anunciando la separación de Harry Potter y Ginebra Weasley. _

_Por error mío, el primero y único, no me encargué de corroborar si los datos eran ciertos y publiqué la información tal como me llegó. Quiero que sepan que todo lo que apareció es completamente falso. Lo único que logró fue ocasionarles problemas a los implicados y especialmente a su servidora. Quisiera pedirles disculpas a ellos y decirles que nunca más volverá a suceder algo así, ya que no quiero tener inconvenientes y supongo que ellos tampoco. _

_Lo único que me queda por decir es que jamás fue mi intención lastimar a nadie, yo simplemente quería satisfacer a mis lectores entregándoles, como siempre, la información más precisa y certera, de primera mano. _

_Prometiendo informarles más acerca de este asunto, pero SIEMPRE con la verdad, se despide, Rita Skeeter._

-No está nada mal, ¿verdad?. De hecho está bastante bien, tratándose de esa asquerosa mujer-comentó Ginny, cuando Harry terminó de leer el artículo.

Harry estaba anonadado, no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo.

-Ginny, tú tuviste algo que ver, ¿no es cierto?-le preguntó él.-¿Cómo lograste algo así?, es increíble.

Ginny sonreía, satisfecha consigo misma.

-No lo hice yo sola Harry, conté con la mejor y más profesional ayuda.

-¿Luna y Hermione?.

-Así es, digamos que le hicimos una pequeña visita a Skeeter y le recordamos con quiénes no debe jugar-respondió Ginny, caminando grácilmente hasta su escritorio y apoyándose en él.-Y eso no es todo, haremos algo más, pero estamos esperando el momento junto... Y ahora Harry, hazme el favor de tomar tus cosas y prepararte, tenemos una reunión en cinco minutos con todos los aurors, se está haciendo tarde y no podemos perder el tiempo...

-¿Me hablas de perder el tiempo?, si fuiste tú la que llegó tarde y encima me entretuviste con esto... -exclamó Harry, con el diario en la mano y levemente irritado.

-Si no fuera por "esto", como tú dices, en este mismo momento estaríamos teniendo muchos más problemas. No lo hice sólo por mí, ¿sabes?-le respondió ella, sin darle lugar a contestar porque salió rápidamente de la oficina, ofendida y exasperada por la actitud de él.

---------------------

_Hola a todas!!!_

_Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y que quieran seguir leyendo. Quería comentarles que lo de Rita apenas comienza, falta una parte de la venganza, que será mucho mejor y se verá en los próximos capítulos. Espero que no se sientan desilusionados por lo poco que se vio hasta ahora._

_También quería decirles que me voy de vacaciones hasta fin de mes y que hasta esa fecha no podré publicar. Les pido perdón por esto y les prometo publicar el mismo día que llegue._

_Agradezco mucho a todos los lectores y especialmente a los reviewers, quienes me dan ganas de seguir publicando este intento de historia._

_Y ahora a responder los hermosos rr´s que me dejaron!!_

_Cecis: me alegra mucho que te guste como siguió la historia. Espero que sigas leyendo. Saludos!!_

_Herms Weasley: estoy de acuerdo con lo de Rita, ya recibirá su merecido, eso te lo prometo. Gracias!!_

_Jazu Potter: me alegra mucho que hayas logrado odiar a Rita, era mi intención y espero haberlo hecho bien. Ojalá sigas leyendo!!! Besos!!!_

_Hermioneyron: me alegra que pienses eso de mi historia. Nos leemos pronto!!_

_Lunatipola: sí, tenes razón, el capítulo anterior estuvo bastante corto, pero este fue más largo y los que siguen también lo serán. Gracias x leerme!!_

_Jamesandmolly: amiga, qué bueno que te guste como está quedando la historia. Ojalá este capítulo no te haya desilusionado. Saludos!!!_

_Srta. Estornudos: Gracias x leer mi historia. Qué bueno que te guste. Por ahora, nuestros queridos protagonistas no se reconciliarán, pero lo que sí puedo adelantarte es que tendrán una especie de tregua y... algo más... Besos!!_

_Cotita: Rita recibirá lo que se merece, eso te lo aseguro. La venganza empezó en este capítulo y continuará... gracias por dejarme tu comentario!!_

_Cecyleonor: totalmente de acuerdo con vos... Rita es una ¡$$... y se merece lo peor... muchas gracias por tus rr´s... besos!!_

_MaryLPotter: Gracias por leer mi ff... espero que te siga gustando y la sigas leyendo!!...besotes!!_

_Nos leemos pronto, saludos!_


	5. A diez centímetros de tí

Capítulo cinco: "A diez centímetros de ti" 

CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL SEXTO LIBRO.

NI LOS PERSONAJES NI LOS LUGARES ME PERTENECEN Y CON ESTE FF NO PRETENDO LUCRAR.

Estaba parada enfrente de un grupo de nuevos aspirantes a aurors. Odiaba hacer ese tipo de cosas, especialmente hablar en público, pero esa vez le había tocado a ella. Cuando Harry se lo pidió, no pudo negarse. Después de todo, él se había encargado la última vez.

Tres chicas y dos chicos, de alrededor de 20 o 21 años, la miraban expectantes, nerviosos por lo que ella pudiera llegar a decirles. Recordaba bien como pocos años atrás, ella había estado en la misma situación.

- Chicos, como ustedes saben, no aceptamos muchos nuevos aurors por año simplemente porque no hay plazas. Acabamos de tomar a tres nuevos y las vacantes cada vez son más reducidas-iba diciendo Ginny, mientras caminaba frente a ellos. No quería desilusionarlos pero tampoco podía darles falsas esperanzas.-Sin embargo, ustedes han sido expresamente recomendados por sus profesores. Nosotros valoramos, especialmente, la valentía y el compromiso de los que forman parte de nuestro cuartel. Y al parecer, ustedes tienen lo que se necesita.

La cara de desilusión de los jóvenes se fue borrando un poco a medida que ella hablaba.

- A partir de ahora, entrarán en un período de prueba de tres meses. Cada uno de ustedes será asignado para trabajar con un auror más experimentado, de manera que puedan ir aprendiendo. Al finalizar el período, hablaremos con cada uno de ustedes y les haremos saber nuestra decisión. No es nuestra intención ni nuestro propósito eliminar a ninguno de ustedes y tampoco es nuestra obligación permitir la entrada de determinado número de aurors, por lo cual lo único que tienen que hacer es dar lo mejor de ustedes y no preocuparse por quién es el mejor. ¿Tienen alguna pregunta?-se dirigió ella a los nuevos aspirantes.

- Yo quisiera saber- comenzó a hablar una joven morena, de ojos claros, que respondía al nombre de Sarah Parker-si iremos a alguna misión o nos quedaremos en el Cuartel.

Ginny sonrió. Esa chica le recordó a ella cuando tenía 20 años. Lo único que quería era salir a alguna misión, no le importaba cuan peligroso fuera.

- Lo mejor sería que conozcan todas las áreas de su trabajo por lo cual sí, estarán asignados a alguna misión, quizás no a las más peligrosas, pero les aseguro que les resultarán bastante entretenidas-le respondió Ginny y Sarah se quedó contenta con la respuesta.

- ¿Alguien más quiere preguntarme algo?.

Ninguno de los jóvenes respondió por lo cual Ginny dio por finalizada la orientación.

- De acuerdo entonces. Les daré sus horarios y luego podrán irse-Ginny tomó una planilla de la mesa y la leyó.-Sarah Parker, Thomas Grant y Tiffany Taylor deberán presentarse el lunes, a las ocho en punto, para cubrir el turno de la mañana. Y Dean Atwood y Tricia Daniels deberán presentarse el lunes a las 3 de la tarde, ¿de acuerdo?.

Todos asintieron y Ginny les abrió la puerta para que comenzaran a salir.

- Nos veremos el lunes. Vengan descansados y con muchas ganas de trabajar.

Los jóvenes la saludaron y ella ya se estaba encaminando hacia su oficina cuando Thomas Grant la llamó. Era un joven alto, un poco mayor que los demás, tendría alrededor de 23 años, pelo negro y brillante y hermosos ojos celestes claro.

- Señorita Weasley, olvidé preguntarle algo-le dijo cuando la alcanzó.

- Puedes llamarme Ginny. ¿Qué necesitas?-le preguntó ella tranquilamente.

- Yo quisiera saber si tendríamos la oportunidad de trabajar junto con usted y el señor Potter alguna vez. Sería muy gratificante pata nosotros.

- Claro que sí-le respondió ella, risueña. Les encantaba ver lo entusiasmados que estaban los nuevos aurors.-Eso lo hablaremos a medida que pasen los días. Y por favor, no me trates de usted, me haces sentir vieja. No tengo muchos más años que tú...

El muchacho sonrió y al hacerlo, mostró una sonrisa sincera y perfecta.

- De acuerdo Ginny, prometo no tratarte de usted. Gracias nuevamente por la oportunidad. Te veré el lunes.

- Adiós Thomas, buena suerte.

Ginny estaba llegando a su oficina cuando se encontró con que en el pasillo había más bullicio de lo normal. Una larga hilera de mujeres, de entre 18 y 50 años, se agolpaba en la puerta de su oficina. A medida que Ginny iba pasando, todas la miraban y algunas cuchicheaban entre ellas. Ella pudo reconocer a algunas como ex compañeras de Hogwarts o conocidas, pero decidió no prestarles atención cuando se dio cuenta qué significaba todo aquello. Al parecer Harry se había tomado demasiado en serio el consejo de Marco sobre contratar a alguien para que lo reemplazara...

Haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol, Ginny entró en la oficina, justo en el momento en que Harry estaba entrevistando a una hermosa mujer de unos 27 años, morena, alta y de rasgos orientales, pero Ginny estaba demasiado molesta como para prestarle atención en ese momento. Le molestaba mucho que Harry no lo hubiera consultado con ella.

- Buenos días. Potter, ¿podría hablar un momento contigo?-le preguntó Ginny, haciendo una sonrisa que sólo podía significar problemas.

Harry, dándose cuenta de ello, se disculpó con la joven y siguió a Ginny. Ésta, sin saber a dónde dirigirse ya que afuera estaban todas las mujeres, se metió en el baño de la oficina.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo Ginny?, ¿acaso quieres abusar de mí?, ¿por qué me traes al baño?-le preguntó él, en son de broma para tratar de calmar lo que se venía.

Ella lo miró, enarcando las cejas y cerró la puerta del baño.

- Créeme Harry, si quisiera abusar de ti, ni siquiera me esforzaría en encerrarte en un baño-le respondió, jocosamente.-Quiero saber qué estás haciendo... creo que en ningún momento acordamos encontrarle un reemplazo a Marco...

- Lo sé Ginny, pero yo pensé que no necesitábamos hablarlo. Como Marco estará ausente durante más de dos semanas, creo que será necesario...

- Claro que será necesario. Pero lo que me molesta es que no lo hayas consultado conmigo. Además, yo pensé que de eso no nos ocupábamos nosotros. Creí que era algo que designaban desde otro sector-le respondió Ginny.

- En realidad no tendríamos que ocuparnos nosotros, pero dado que se presentó tanta gente para el reemplazo, pensaron que sería mejor que nos ocupáramos nosotros. Hoy a la mañana me lo informaron y como tú estabas dando la orientación, no me quedó otra opción-le explicó Harry, tranquilamente. Al darse cuenta que había una explicación para todo eso y que Harry no estaba decidiendo cosas sin preguntarle, ella se tranquilizó y se dio cuenta que quizás sería bueno hacer algún tipo de tregua con él. Después de todo, sabía que las cosas salían mejor cuando se llevaban bien.

- De acuerdo, entonces. Kingsley me aviso que quería hablar con alguno de nosotros. Puedes ir si quieres y yo sigo haciendo la selección. O puedes seguir tú y yo iré- consultó Ginny.

Harry se dio cuenta que era la ocasión perfecta para fastidiarla pero decidió no hacerlo. Le gustó que ella le consultara algo en vez de decidirlo por sí sola, como muchas veces hacía, especialmente en el último tiempo.

- Ve tú a hablar con Kingsley que yo seguiré- le respondió y ella le dirigió una enorme sonrisa, de esas que sólo le dedicaba a él y que lo habían enamorado, de esas que hacía tiempo no solía dedicarle.

- Perfecto. Entonces te veré luego y te contaré.

Harry asintió, pero no se movió de su lugar. Hacía tiempo que no estaba tan cerca de ella y sin pelearse. Como el baño era muy chico, ellos estaban tan juntos que casi podían rozarse. Hasta ese momento no lo habían notado porque estaban hablando de trabajo, pero ahora que las palabras se habían terminado, ambos se daban cuenta de la situación. Harry estaba apoyado contra la puerta y ella estaba frente a él, a escasos diez centímetros de distancia. En otro momento, esa situación hubiera sido mucho más que placentera. Pero ahora todo era distinto, ambos estaban incómodos pero ninguno de los dos hacía nada por moverse. Internamente sabían que lo estaban disfrutando, hacía tanto tiempo que no estaban tan cerca. Se miraban fijamente a los ojos, recordando todos los buenos momentos que allí habían pasado.

Harry se sentía tan bien, hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan bien junto a ella.

Pero Ginny estaba un poco más incómoda, estaban en el trabajo y además había una persona en la oficina, esperando que siguieran entrevistándola.

-Harry, creo que es todo. Tienes que seguir entrevistando a esa chica y yo debo ir a hablar con Kingsley, ¿me dejas pasar?-le preguntó Ginny, rompiendo con la magia del momento.

Harry, saliendo de la ensoñación, se movió de la puerta y la dejó pasar, para luego salir tras ella.

Harry volvió a sentarse en su escritorio y siguió con la entrevista, pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Ginny. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se miraban de esa manera.

Ella también estaba nerviosa pero lo disimulaba mejor. Tomando sus cosas, se dirigió hacia la puerta sin siquiera mirarlo, pero con un nudo en el estómago que hacía tiempo no sentía.

----------------------

_Día:_ sábado.

_Lugar:_ casa de Luna (donde se estaba hospedando Ginny desde la separación)

_Hora:_ alrededor de las 22.

-Ginny, ¿qué te parece si salimos a algún lado?, podríamos ir a tomar algo a algún bar muggle-le sugirió Luna a su amiga cuando terminaron de cenar.

Ginny estaba sentada en el sillón, mirando la televisión que Luna había comprado hace poco. No tenía muchas ganas de hacer nada ese día. Estaba particularmente cansada.

-No tengo ganas Luna, prefiero quedarme en casa-le respondió, comiendo un pedazo de chocolate.

-Vamos Ginny-intentó convencerla su amiga.-Sabes que no suelo estar en casa los fines de semana. Hace tiempo que no estaba aquí un sábado. No me hagas esto. Salgamos un rato. Te prometo que si nos aburrimos volvemos.

Ginny se quedó callada, dudando. Su amiga tenía un buen punto y no quería dejarla sin salir, pero es que ella no tenía ganas. Al verla callada, Luna decidió seguir insistiendo, esta vez con nuevos y más convincente argumentos.

-Ginny, no lo hagas por mí. Hazlo por ti. Mírate.

Ginny observó a su amiga, intentando darse cuenta a que se refería.

-Seguramente me mientas si te pregunto, pero apuesto a que desde que te separaste de Harry, te la pasas en ese mismo sillón todos los fines de semana, comiendo chocolate, bebiendo alcohol, escuchando música depresiva, quejándote de los hombres y viendo películas como "El club de las divorciadas".

-Es mentira-se quejó Ginny.-Estuve dos semanas en una misión, así que no pude hacerlo...

-¿Y los otros fines de semana?-interrogó Luna.

Ginny se quedó mirando a su amiga. En algo debía admitir que tenía razón, pero no en todo.

-Está bien. No salí, pero tampoco me quedé aquí tirada, bebiendo alcohol y quejándome-se defendió Ginny_. -Pero si comiendo chocolate y escuchando música depresiva-agregó para sus adentros_. Pero su amiga tenía razón, no podía seguir así. Tenía que hacer algo, además de trabajar.

-De acuerdo Luna. Tú ganas, saldremos a donde quieras-le respondió, derrotada.

-Perfecto-exclamó Luna victoriosa.-Y ahora vamos a arreglarnos, hoy la noche es nuestra...

_Día:_ el mismo sábado.

_Lugar_: casa de Ron y Hermione.

_Hora:_ 22.

Ron y Harry estaban bebiendo cerveza muggle, leyendo la sección deportiva de El Profeta de ese día. Hermione había ido a visitar a sus padres junto con Emma y como Ron había tenido que trabajar, no había podido acompañarla.

-Hoy tuve que agradecer mi trabajo. Siempre me quejó cuando me toca trabajar el fin de semana, pero hoy tuve suerte. Si no, tendría que haber ido a visitar a mis suegros-comentó Ron, tomando un trago de cerveza.

-Pero son buenas personas los padres de Hermione, ¿qué tienes contra ellos?-preguntó Harry irónicamente, sabiendo la respuesta de antemano. Si bien era cierto que los padres de Hermione eran buena gente, también eran bastante meticulosos y siempre querían intervenir en todo, especialmente desde la llegada de su nieta.

-Vamos Harry, no bromees con eso. Tú tuviste suerte con tus suegros, pero yo... -y Ron hizo un gesto, pasándose un dedo por el cuello.

-Ya no son mis suegros Ron, y tú tampoco eres mi cuñado-le respondió Harry, tratando de ocultar la pena de su voz.

Su amigo lo notó y le dio unas leves palmadas en la espalda.

-No te preocupes Harry, ya verás como todo se resuelve.

En ese momento, se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada de una lechuza grande y marrón oscura, conocida para ellos.

-Mira Harry, la lechuza de Neville-dijo Ron, mientras veía a la enorme lechuza entrar por la ventana abierta de la cocina.

Tomaron la carta que ésta traía y procedieron a leerla.

_Harry y Ron, _

_¿qué les parece si salimos hoy a la noche?, conozco un lugar perfecto que podría gustarles. Se trata de un bar muggle, situado en el centro de Londres. No pongan excusas y vengan. O al menos tú Harry, porque sé que si me llevo a Ron, Herms podría matarme. Háganle compañía a su pobre amigo._

_Si deciden venir contéstenme y pasaré por casa de Ron. _

_Neville. _

-Tú planeaste todo, ¿verdad, Ron?-le preguntó Harry, dándose cuenta del intento de Ron por levantarle el ánimo.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?-preguntó Ron, sin siquiera intentar sostener el cuento. Era muy malo para mentir.

-Porque Neville jamás nos avisaría el mismo sábado a la noche y nunca propondría una salida así si sabe que Hermione está aquí. Podría matarlo. Además por el simple hecho que no me daría pena decirte que no, pero a Neville sí-le respondió Harry.

-Gracias amigo-le dijo Ron ironicamente.-Uno intenta levantarte el ánimo y tú respondes que no te daría pena dejarme sin salir el único fin de semana que mi esposa no está.

Harry se rió por la ocurrencia de Ron y de su intento por hacerse la victima.

-Vamos Ron, sabes bien que si Hermione se entera que saliste conmigo, a un bar muggle, lleno de mujeres, podría echarme de la casa o matarme. Por eso no me daría pena dejarte.

-De acuerdo Harry. Pero debemos ir, a Herms no le importará porque, si te digo la verdad, ella tuvo la idea...

-Ya me parecía que ese tipo de cosas no se te ocurren a ti-lo interrumpió Harry.

Ron lo miró, enarcando las cejas y siguió hablando.

-Como te iba diciendo, a Hermione se le ocurrió la idea de sacarte un poco para levantarte el ánimo. Ahora no estás tan mal, pero cuando Ginny estaba en la misión lo único que hacías el fin de semana era jugar un poco al Quidditch, sacar a pasear a tu ahijada e irte a acostar a las ocho de la noche, además que te la pasabas callado todo el día y con cara de no haber comido en semanas...

-Ya Ron, entendí tu punto. Sé lo que me quieres decir. Estaba preocupado por tu hermana, era una misión peligrosa y no quería que le pasara nada.

-A mi no me mientas Harry, la extrañabas. Al igual que ahora, con la diferencia que por lo menos ahora puedes verla y pelearte con ella, cada día en el Cuartel.¿Qué me dices, vamos?.

Harry bebió un largo trago de su cerveza y luego le respondió:

-De acuerdo Ron, vamos.

-----------------

_Holaa!!_

_¿Cómo han estado?... espero que muy bien!!!_

_Sé que no publiqué nada durante mucho tiempo pero es que estuve de vacaciones y cuando volví, no tenía la computadora disponible para escribir. Pero ahora ya estoy de regreso y con ganas de seguir escribiendo!_

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y también los que siga publicando. Sé que es bastante cortito, pero creo que no hay nada más que agregarle. Prometo publicar pronto capítulos más largos. Les aseguro que el próximo lo será._

_Ahora paso a responderles los rr´s que me han dejado!_

_Cecyleonor: Hola!!... que bueno que te siga gustando... ya llegará la segunda parte de la veganza y te aseguro que será mucho mejor...mala la actitud de Harry, estoy de acuerdo... saludos!!_

_Jazu Potter: Estoy de acuerdo contigo en lo mal que se portó Harry, pero ya lo veremos reivindicarse... jejeje... te prometo que Rita seguirá sufriendo... besos!!_

_Sara: Espero no haberte desilusionado, ya que el último tiempo estuve sin publicar. Igualmente te prometo que a partir de ahora, publicaré más seguido. Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia y puedo asegurarte que habrá más romance para nuestro protagonistas. Besos!!_

_Hermioneyron: Hola!!!... ya llegarán partes más felices y románticas... ojalá te gusten... saludos!!_

_Dani!: Habrá momentos más felices y románticos... se irán acercando... saludos!!_

_Ceciss: Qué bueno que te guste la historia... la mejor parte de la venganza está por llegar... te prometo que no los haré sufrir tanto... besos!!_

_Jamesandmolly: Pronto veremos la venganza... Rita la tiene bien merecida y no se la vamos a dejar pasar. Espero que te siga gustando mi historia... muchos besos y nos leemos!!_

_Herms Weasley: Ya lo creo que Rita se lo merece... en los próximos capítulos veremos cuáles son esos secretos que oculta!... besos!!_

_Y eso es todo por hoy..._

_Nos leemos pronto!!_

_PD: El título del capítulo pertenece a una de mis canciones preferidas, de La Oreja de Van Gogh._


	6. Sin Tí

Capítulo seis: "Without you (sin ti)" 

-Bueno, bueno, aquí estamos, es increíble este lugar, ¿no crees?-le preguntó Luna a Ginny a los pocos minutos de llegar a un bar muggle llamado Glam Mood.

-Ya lo creo que sí-respondió Ginny, mirando a su alrededor. Como aún era temprano, no había mucha gente, pero el lugar le gustaba. Era bastante amplio y tenía mesas a sus costados, en el medio había una pista de baile y en el fondo había un escenario con dos micrófonos. Había dos barras para pedir cócteles en los extremos del salón.-¿Qué te parece si buscamos una mesa?.

Pero Luna no le respondió, estaba demasiado concentrada mirando con interés a un atractivo muggle que pasaba por allí. Ginny rodeó los ojos y volvió a preguntarle.

-Claro que no, Ginny. Sentémonos en esas sillas apostadas al costado de la barra. Desde allí podremos tener un mejor panorama, si sabes a lo que me refiero-le respondió Luna, caminando hacia la barra, decidida a no volverse sola a casa esa noche.

Ginny la siguió, preguntándose como sería quedarse sola en aquel lugar, cuando Luna se perdiera por allí con algún muggle dispuesto a hacerle compañía. La respuesta se la dio la carta de cocteles que tenía enfrente.

-¿Qué quieres tomar, Luna?-le preguntó Ginny, mirando detenidamente la carta. Había más de una docena de bebidas alcohólicas que a Ginny le sonaban pero que nunca había probado.

-Yo tomaré esto-respondió Luna, indicando en la carta un cóctel llamado "Sex on the beach"(1). -Me gusta su nombre.

-De acuerdo, yo beberé un "Séptimo regimiento"(2).

Luna se acercó a uno de los cantineros y con voz sexy, le pidió:

-¿Qué tal, guapo?, ¿podrías traernos, a mi hermosa y soltera amiga y a mí, un "Sex on the beach" y un "Séptimo regimiento?".

El cantinero, un joven de alrededor de 25 años, bastante guapo, le sonrió sensualmente y le respondió.

-Claro, preciosa. Ya se los traigo.

Luna sonrió satisfecha y se giró hacia su amiga.

-¿No te parece que estos muggles son muy interesantes?, míralos, son tan atractivos-comentó Luna, mirando con lujuria a cada muggle que pasaba.

Ginny tuvo que admitir que su amiga tenía razón. Aquellos hombres muggles eran bastante atractivos y parecían todos disponibles. Pero ella no pensaba olvidarse de Harry del modo en que su amiga se lo estaba insinuando.

-¿No crees que sería interesante charlar con alguno de ellos?-le preguntó la rubia significativamente.

-Sí, charlar podría ser interesante... -le respondió ella vagamente, pues le había parecido ver una cabellera familiar pasar cerca de ellas. Luego se convenció de que no podía ser y siguió hablando con su amiga.-Pero estoy segura que a ti te parecería mucho más divertido hacer algo más que charlar, ¿no es así?.

-Claro que sí, tú me conoces amiga. Pero yo no estoy aquí para satisfacer mis fantasías, estoy aquí para hacerte compañía y para que pases un buen momento de distracción, sin pensar en trabajo ni en magos cuatro ojos. Sólo quiero que te distraigas.

-Y eso para ti se traduce como buscarme algún muggle buen mozo y disponible, para pasar el rato y despertarme en la mañana en la casa de algún desconocido, mareada y sintiéndome más vacía que nunca, ¿no es así?. Eso quizás estaría bien en otro momento y quizás a otra persona la ayudaría, pero a mí no. Además yo ya no pienso en Harry... -le respondió Ginny, bebiendo un largo trago de la bebida que acababan de llevarle. Sintió como el líquido le quemaba la garganta, pero siguió tomándolo.

-A mi no me mientas, Ginny, ¿cómo es posible que te hayas olvidado de una persona a la que amaste desde que tienes uso de razón, con la que estuviste desde los 17 años?, ¿cómo puede ser que no pienses más en la primera persona que veías al despertarte, en la última que veías antes de quedarte dormida, en el único que realmente amaste, en el único con que te acostaste cada noche...?

-Ya, ya entiendo tu punto, Luna. No hacen falta tantos ejemplos-la interrumpió Ginny.-Luna, sé que intentas ayudarme pero estoy bien, ¿sí?, vamos a divertirnos y a pasarla bien. Y si quieres ayudarme, no me lo recuerdes por hoy, ¿de acuerdo?.

Luna aceptó a regañadientes y empezó a beber su trago, sin dejar de coquetear a lo lejos con cada hombre guapo que pasaba.

Mientras tanto...

-Wow Neville, este lugar es increíble-exclamó Ron, una vez que los tres se hubieron ubicado en una de las mesas de un bar muggle recientemente inaugurado llamado Glam Mood.-Qué bueno que se te ocurriera este lugar. Es perfecto para que Harry logre olvidar, al menos por unas horas, a mi querida hermanita.

-Ron, ¿cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?, estoy bien, no molestes-le respondió Harry, mientras miraba el lugar, con la esperanza de creer lo que le estaba diciendo a su amigo.-Neville, ¿qué nos recomiendas beber?.

Neville, quién conocía bien esos bares muggles y los gustos de sus amigos, les hizo una recomendación muy acertada.

Por un hecho en particular, Neville había vivido un par de años como muggle, trabajando e incluso estudiando como tal. Se había graduado de abogado en la Universidad de Oxford y recientemente había comenzado a complementar su vida muggle con su vida mágica, ejerciendo medio día como abogado muggle y el otro medio trabajando en algo similar, pero en el mundo mágico. Atrás habían quedado sus deseos de convertirse en profesor de Herbología en Hogwarts y ahora era muy exitoso y feliz con su trabajo. A pesar de sus elecciones de vida, siempre había mantenido contacto con sus amigos y una relación muy cercana con sus seres queridos. Desde hacía un tiempo, salía con una joven muggle llamada Megan Reynolds y eran muy felices. No podía imaginarse las sorpresas de la vida ni los giros del destino...

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Megan?-le preguntó Ron a Neville una vez que les llevaron su pedido, dos "Martini vodka" (3) para él y para Neville y un "Séptimo Regimiento" para Harry, quien había insistido en probar ese cóctel.

-Bien, creo. Por ahora somos felices juntos... -le respondió Neville a su amigo.

-¿Por ahora, dijiste?, ¿qué quieres decir?-le preguntó Harry, feliz porque Ron ya había dejado de acosarlo con comentarios referentes a Ginny.

-Bueno, es que ustedes saben... hace casi un año que estamos juntos y yo no había tenido una relación tan seria desde... de cualquier modo, me parece que ella se está tomando las cosas demasiado en serio y creo que en su mente dan vueltas ideas de boda...

-¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?-le preguntó Ron, el único casado del grupo.

-Nada en realidad. No me malinterpreten, yo la quiero mucho pero no estoy preparado para dar un paso tan importante. Hasta hace un año atrás, yo lo único que hacía era salir todo el tiempo con distintas mujeres, sin entablar ningún tipo de vinculo y ahora me encuentro con que todo cambió...

-Según Hermione, eso se llama pánico al matrimonio, significa que no importa cuanto quieras a la persona con la que estás, la idea de casarte simplemente te asuste terriblemente -le contestó Ron.-Años atrás no pensabas lo mismo...

Neville sonrió, pero una sombra cruzó su rostro. Estaba recordando y realmente no quería hacerlo.

-La gente cambia, Ron. No sé que haré con Megan, quizás me case, sea feliz con ella o quizás vuelva a mi antigua vida de soltero... aún no lo sé. Y por cierto Ron, ¿desde cuándo te convertiste en un experto en las relaciones de pareja?-le preguntó Neville en broma, tratando de desviar el tema.

Ron se sonrojó un poco pero respondió:

-Es que el otro día estaba hablando con Hermione de la. -miró a Harry-lo siento amigo, de la ruptura de Harry y Ginny y le presté atención a lo que decía, era bastante interesante.

Harry miró a Neville y le dijo, irónicamente:

-Gracias Neville, por hacer que sacara nuevamente el mismo tema-y luego, dirigiéndose a Ron-¿y eso qué tiene que ver con tu idea del pánico al matrimonio?.

Ron se sonrojó aún más y, dándose cuenta que había metido la pata, tardó un poco en contestar, pero finalmente lo hizo, incapaz de mentir.

-Que Hermione decía que Ginny y tú le tenían pánico al matrimonio. y yo creo que tiene razón...

-¿A qué te refieres?-le preguntó Harry a su amigo, un tanto desconcertado. Nunca había pensado en lo que Ron le había dicho.

-Que es raro que, luego de 7 años, nunca pensaran en casarse. Además, hacía ya años que vivían juntos...

-Ron, lo que estás diciendo no tiene sentido, ¿sabes?. No tiene nada de malo no pensar en casarse y eso no quiere decir que tenga pánico a nada. Cada uno expresa lo que siente como le sale y como le parece...

Ron asintió y se dio cuenta de que era mejor cambiar de tema. Harry no tenía ganas de seguir hablando de su relación con Ginny y su amigo podía notarlo.

-Por cierto Neville, qué buena bebida me has recomendado...

El bar comenzaba a llenarse y todas las mesas y las barras ya estaban ocupadas. La música comenzaba a sonar más fuerte y ya no podían verse los alrededores.

La gente charlaba y bailaba animadamente en la pista de baile. Luna, un poco mareada por el efecto del "Sex on the beach", hablaba animadamente con un joven muggle mientras Ginny estaba sentada, observando todo a su alrededor.

De repente se cortó la música y todos los presentes empezaron a protestar, hasta que se escuchó una voz, proveniente de los micrófonos ubicados en el escenario y todos aplaudieron.

-Buenas noches, damas y caballeros. Bienvenidos nuevamente a una velada en Glam Mood. Mi nombre es Neil Davies y seré su anfitrión esta noche. Y ahora, demos comienzo a nuestro conocido karaoke. ¿Quién será el primero o la primera que se atreva a subir y a cantar la canción que le toque?.

Luna, al escuchar esto, dejó a su acompañante y tomó a Ginny del brazo, haciéndola caminar entre la gente hasta llegar al pie del escenario. Luna estaba completamente loca si pensaba hacerla subir a cantar, pensaba Ginny.

-Vamos Ginny, ¿qué estás esperando?-le preguntó Luna, impaciente por subir a cantar.

-Luna, estás más loca de lo que pensaba si crees que subiré a cantar. Ve tú si quieres.

-Vamos Ginny, no me hagas esto, ven conmigo. Una sola canción y bajaremos. Apúrate que nos quitarán el lugar.

Ginny miró a su alrededor y no vio a nadie dispuesto a subir a cantar, al contrario, vio a un grupo enorme de gente dispuesto a reírse del ridículo que podrían llegar a hacer los que se dispusieran a subir.

Luna, al ver que su amiga seguía negándose, comenzó a subir al escenario. La multitud, viendo que alguien estaba subiendo, empezó a aplaudir.

-Veo que tenemos una valiente joven, ¿cómo es tu nombre, preciosa?-le preguntó Neil, acercándole un micrófono.

-Luna Lovegood-le respondió ella con voz fuerte, apoderándose rápidamente del micrófono.

Mientras tanto, tres jóvenes se habían levantado de sus sillas para ver el espectáculo. Su sorpresa fue enorme al ver quién era la que había subido al escenario.

-¿Es quien creo que es?-preguntó Ron, parándose en una silla para ver mejor.

-Así es, es ella... -confirmó Harry, riendo.-¿Quién otra podría ser?.

-Luna Lovegood-susurró Neville, levemente pálido y nervioso. Pero al darse cuenta de que sus amigos lo miraban fijamente, sonrió un poco.

-Veamos que hace, creo que esta noche será mas divertida de lo que pensaba-exclamó Harry, sin darse cuenta de que si Luna estaba allí, probablemente estaría ella también.

-¿Qué vas a cantar, Luna?, aquí tienes algunas letras, si quieres.

Luna las tomó todas y eligió una al azar, sin siquiera fijarse si la conocía.

-Esta, cantaré esta-exclamó Luna, sin soltar el micrófono ni por un momento.

-Perfecto entonces, el escenario es tuyo. Señoras y señores, con ustedes Luna Lovegood.

Luna sonrió triunfal y se dispuso a empezar a cantar, pero antes...

-Buenas noches a todos. Espero que puedan pasar un buen rato y se diviertan mucho. Les dedicó esta canción a todos los hombres guapos y solteros que se encuentran presentes... -dijo con voz sexy y a continuación se escuchó a la multitud masculina gritar con aceptacion-y también a todas las mujeres inteligentes y hermosas que no dudaran en aprovechar esta noche tanto como yo... -mismo grito de aceptación.-Pero especialmente, le dedicó esta canción a una gran amiga mía aquí presente. Yo la adoro, aunque ella no haya querido subir conmigo a cantar. Así que esta canción es para ti, amiga, espero que la disfrutes y por un momento dejes de pensar en ese amor tuyo que tienes y puedas aprovechar a todos los atractivos hombres que están rodeándote, esperando que al menos les eches una miradita. Para ti, Ginny.

Y de ese modo Luna empezó a cantar. La multitud la escuchaba y hacía exclamaciones de todo tipo, mientras ella cantaba y bailaba en el escenario.

Pero para una persona, todo había cambiado con el último comentario de Luna.

-¿Ginny esta aquí?-preguntó Harry, tratando inútilmente de detectarla entre la multitud.

-Eso fue lo que dijo Luna-le respondió Ron.-Vaya Harry, el destino está empeñado en juntarlos. No hay un solo día en que puedan estar separados...

Harry miró a su amigo con desconfianza y le preguntó:

-Todo esto no será parte de tu plan para animarme, ¿verdad?.

-Corrección Harry, el plan es de Hermione, yo sólo lo estoy poniendo en práctica. Y no, esto no es parte del plan. Como te dije, es el destino.

Harry siguió intentando buscarla con la mirada, mientras Neville observaba fijamente todos los movimientos de Luna, con una extraña expresión en su rostro.

Notando esto, Ron se acercó a su amigo y le dijo:

-Neville, ¿qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta?, ¿quieres?.

Neville, con la vista aún fija en el escenario, asintió y siguió a Ron. Harry, por su parte, volvió a sentarse pero sin dejar de buscar a Ginny.

Luego de cinco minutos, ansioso y aburrido, decidió levantarse e ir a buscarla. No sabía para que quería encontrarla, pero simplemente necesitaba hacerlo.

Ginny estaba al pie del escenario, mirando con atención el show que estaba dando Luna. Cantaba y bailaba emocionada, a pesar de que casi no sabía el ritmo de la canción y su voz no la ayudaba demasiado. Sin embargo, bailaba bastante bien y los caballeros presentes estaban felices de verla moverse al ritmo de "Lady Marmalade"(4).

Ella estaba bastante concentrada en la actuación de Luna cuando una voz, que le sonó levemente familiar, dijo a sus espaldas:

-Ginevra Weasley, nunca pensé encontrarla en un lugar como este...

Ginny se giró, sin saber con quien se encontraría, y al hacerlo se sorprendió al ver que allí había otro integrante del mundo mágico, además de ella y su amiga.

-Thomas, qué casualidad!!!, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-exclamó Ginny, dirigiéndose a uno de los aspirantes a aurors, a quien había conocido el otro día en Cuartel.

El joven le respondió, con una sincera sonrisa que no despegaba de sus labios.

-Podría preguntarle lo mismo. ¿Qué hace la jefa de aurors del Ministerio de la Magia en un lugar tan muggle como este?.

Ella sonrió también.

-Mi amiga, la que está en el escenario-dijo, señalando a Luna-me pidió que la acompañara y aquí estoy. ¿Y tú?.

-Yo siempre vengo a este tipo de lugares. Mis padres son ambos muggles y pasé once años de mi vida viviendo como ellos. Gran parte de mis amigos son de aquella época y por eso puede decirse que vivo una vida, como describirlo, bastante mixta, mitad muggle, mitad mágica -le contó él, hablándole en voz baja al oído, debido a que no se escuchaba bien por el barullo y a que sería bastante raro que los muggles que los rodeaban los escucharan hablar en ese tipo de términos que ellos no entendían.

-Qué interesante-le respondió ella, sin saber que más decirle. Realmente no lo conocía y además ella sería su jefa, al menos por tres meses, y la situación le parecía algo extraña.

Pero al parecer a Thomas no le pasaba lo mismo. Él se sentía bastante cómodo en esa situación y no le faltaban temas de conversación.

-Cuando vi a su amiga subir al escenario, enseguida me resultó conocida, pero no sabía de dónde. Luego, al escucharla decir su nombre, me pareció demasiada coincidencia y como mis amigos están todos con sus novias y yo me quedé solo, decidí buscarla y sacarme la duda. Su amiga es la periodista de "El Quisquilloso", ¿no es así?, Luna Lovegood.

Ginny asintió, aún turbada porque el joven la había buscado deliberadamente.

-Así es, la misma Luna.

-Parece bastante divertida. Tal como se percibe al leer sus artículos e investigaciones-dijo él, mirando a Luna en el escenario.-¿Por qué no subió usted a acompañarla?-le preguntó en tono de broma.

Ella rió levemente.

-Esa clase de espectáculos no es para mí. En cambio, a Luna le encantan.

-Qué lástima, hubiera sido bastante interesante de ver y escuchar-y al ver que ella lo miraba con una ceja levantada, él agregó-Con todo respeto. Fue una simple broma.

-Lo sé-le contestó ella, cambiando su expresión.-¿Vienes seguido a este lugar, Thomas?.

Harry había recorrido todo el bar, tratando de encontrar a Ginny pero no había logrado hacerlo. Luego de dar varias vueltas, decidió quedarse junto a la barra y pedir algo para tomar y en ese momento fue cuando la vio.

Allí estaba ella, muy hermosa, hablando relajadamente con un guapo joven. Se reían todo el tiempo y se hablaban al oído. Harry no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Ginny, coqueteando tan descaradamente con ese muggle?.

Se moría de ganas de interrumpir su conversación, gritarle un par de cosas a ese tonto y reclamarle a ella cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso, a serle infiel. Pero luego su conciencia le recordó que ella era libre para hacer lo que quisiera y que él, lamentablemente, había perdido el derecho que había tenido durante siete años de reclamarle algo de ese estilo.

Decidido a no perderse ni un solo movimiento que pudieran hacer, Harry se quedó apoyado en la barra, bebiendo varios tragos y mirándolos con odio y resignación.

Mil veces estuvo a punto de acercárseles pero luego se arrepintió.

Estaba enojado. Muy enojado. Con todo el mundo. Con Ginny, por coquetear con ese tonto, con ese tonto por atreverse a hablarle con tanta confianza, con Neville

por haberlos invitado a ese lugar, con Ron por haberlo convencido, con Hermione por haber inventado ese estúpido plan, con Luna por haber dejado a Ginny sola y darle la oportunidad a ese tonto de acercársele, con los señores Weasley por haber tenido una hija tan hermosa que le generaba tantas cosas... y finalmente con él mismo, por atreverse a pensar tal sarta de estupideces. Evidentemente el efecto del alcohol comenzaba a hacerle efecto y le había tomado para el lado del enfado. Tan molesto estaba que ni siquiera le prestó atención a la escultural morocha que le estaba coqueteando descaradamente. Ni una miradita le echó y la chica se fue de allí, bufando molesta.

Ginny y Thomas seguían hablando. El joven era bastante divertido y la estaba ayudando a no aburrirse en ausencia de Luna, quien no se había bajado ni por un momento del escenario y ahora cantaba y bailaba con dos emocionados muggles.

Ya habían hablado de todo, de Quidditch, del Ministerio, de sus familias y los temas de conversación comenzaron a agotárseles.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?, ¿me acompañas a la barra?, tengo sed-le dijo Thomas, luego de hablar durante largo rato.

Ginny dudó un instante, pensando que si Luna bajaba, no la encontraría, pero luego, mirando al escenario y, dándose cuenta que Luna no bajaría en un largo rato, aceptó. Después de todo, Luna la había abandonado primero. Se dirigían a la barra y ya estaban llegando cuando Ginny detectó una figura familiar apoyada en la barra. En ese momento, el mundo se le cayó a los pies. Evidentemente el destino estaba empeñado en juntarlos, porque sino ¿cómo diablos podía ser posible que se lo encontrara en aquel lugar?. Definitivamente, algo o alguien no quería que se olvidara de él ni por un solo instante. Él la miraba fijamente, con una expresión algo extraña en su rostro, que demostraba el enojo que tenía, la emoción que sentía de verla y el efecto que el alcohol estaba causándole a sus pensamientos. Ella pensó que no podía evadirlo y leyendo perfectamente lo que sentía, le dijo a Thomas que ella iría a saludar a un amigo, que fuera a buscar las bebidas y luego la buscara. No quería que se encontraran tan abruptamente pero tampoco quería perder la oportunidad de fastidiar un poco a Harry, quien seguramente estaba creyendo algo que no era.

Con una sonrisa falsa y aparentando serenidad, se dirigió a él. Al verla acercarse, él moderó un poco su expresión y sonrió del mismo modo que ella.

-Harry, ¿cómo estás?, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-le preguntó, saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla.

-Ginny, qué sorpresa. Vine con los chicos, a pasar el rato. ¿y tú?, viniste con Luna, por lo que veo. ¿No es así?, ¿ o estás con alguien más?-le preguntó, dejando salir un poco de sus celos.

Ginny, notando a que se refería, le respondió.

-Vine con Luna, pero hace rato que ella me cambió por el escenario...

Harry se esforzó por reír y mantener clara su mente al mismo tiempo.

-Oh pobre Ginny, te quedaste sola, aunque me pareció ver que no tardaste en conseguir compañía, ¿no es así?-comentó Harry, en tono despectivo, al notar que se acercaba el tonto acompañante de Ginny.

A ella no le gustó para nada el tono de su voz y, también notando que se acercaba Thomas, le contestó:

-Así es, tú sabes que soy experta en eso-le sonrió cínicamente y al ver llegar a Thomas, hizo las presentaciones.-Harry, él es Thomas Grant, uno de los nuevos aspirantes a aurors que el lunes comienza a trabajar con nosotros. Thomas, él es...

Pero Thomas la interrumpió, evidentemente emocionado por la presencia de Harry.

-Señor Potter, encantado de conocerlo. Jamás pensé que podría encontrarme con alguien como usted en este lugar.

Harry estrechó con frialdad la mano que se le ofrecía, diciendo secamente.

-Encantado de conocerlo, señor Grant.

Un silencio incómodo se formó entre los tres. Ginny miraba con atención a Harry, esperando alguna reacción de su parte y él hacía lo mismo. Thomas los miraba a ambos, con expectación y admiración. Dándose cuenta que ninguno de ellos hablaría, él lo hizo.

-Ginny, aquí está lo que me pediste-le dijo, alcanzándole el trago.-Señor Potter, ¿quiere que le traiga algo?.

Harry negó con la cabeza, indicándole que ya tenía suficiente mientras Ginny le agradecía. Una charla bastante banal rompió con el silencio incómodo mientras Harry hacía lo posible por estar más cerca de Ginny. A un paso que él se acercaba, ella se alejaba disimuladamente. Él volvía a acercarse y ella volvía a alejarse, haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol. Harry, cansado de este comportamiento, rodeó su cintura con su brazo. Ella se sobresaltó al principio pero luego decidió no alejarse, dándose cuenta que Harry estaba algo ebrio e incapaz ella misma de sentir deseos de alejarlo. _Evidentemente, el efecto de esto también me está afectando, pensó ella. _

Thomas, notando que estaba de más en ese entorno, decidió que era momento de partir.

-Debo irme. Probablemente mis amigos me estén buscando. Señor Potter, Ginny, un gusto haberlos encontrado. Los veré el lunes. Adiós.

-Adiós, Thomas. Disfruta la noche-le dijo Ginny, en respuesta mientras Harry se limitaba a saludarlo con un movimiento de cabeza.

Cuando Thomas se hubo alejado lo suficiente...

-Te tiene bastante confianza el joven, ¿no?, mira que llamarte por tu nombre de pila y, no sólo eso, sino también por el diminutivo-le comentó Harry irónicamente, pero sin soltarla.

Ginny se echó a reír y le respondió:

-¿Eso que percibo son celos?, vamos Harry, yo le pedí que me llamara así. Todo el mundo lo hace. Sabes bien que me parece una estupidez eso de que él me trate de usted y yo de tú, en señal de respeto. Nadie en más que nadie por ser jefe. Creí que tu pensabas igual que yo...

-Así es, a mí también me parece una idiotez, pero...

-No tienes nada que decir. Estás celoso-declaró ella, triunfadora.

-¿Y qué si es así?, ¿acaso no puedo estarlo?, creo que haber pasado contigo tanto tiempo me da algo de derecho, ¿no te parece?.

Ginny se quedó callada. No quería admitirlo, pero le gustó mucho que él se pusiera celoso. Por un momento sintió que todo lo que sentía comenzaba a resurgir, pero luego recordó que, cuando estaban juntos, no hacían más que pelearse y tratarse mal y resistió con fuerza los deseos que tenía de besarlo.

-¿Qué pasa, Gin?, ¿por una vez logré dejarte sin palabras?-le preguntó él, en tono de burla.

-No, pero tu comentario no necesita contestación. Si estás celoso, no es mi problema.

-Igualmente, yo no dije que estaba celoso-se defendió Harry.

-Pensé que eso era lo que habías dicho-retrucó Ginny.

-No, no lo dije. Sólo lo insinué-contestó él, bastante serio.

Ambos se separaron y se cruzaron de brazos, pero momentos después Ginny se echó a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes?.

-De nosotros. Parecemos niños de cinco años discutiendo por semejante idiotez, ¿no te parece?-le preguntó ella, arrancándole una sonrisa y luego logrando que se echara a reír.

-Tengo que admitir que tienes razón-le comentó Harry, bebiendo un sorbo de su coctel.-Por cierto, ¿qué estás bebiendo?.

-Algo llamado "Séptimo Regimiento", ¿quieres probar?.

Harry negó con la cabeza y le contestó:

-No, gracias. Estoy bebiendo lo misssmo.

Ginny pensó que no podía ser cierto. Hasta el mismo cóctel elegían.

-Dame de probar-le dijo Ginny, arrebatándoselo y bebiendo lo que quedaba de un solo trago.

-Ginny, ¿qué hacesss?, es... el mismo... ¿te lo bebiste... todo?.

Ella asintió y rió escandalosamente.

-Sólo quería probar que gusto tenía...

Él se rió con ella y le comentó:

-Qué graciosa, estássss tannnn... ebria...

A ella no le gustó el comentario y paró de reírse de inmediato.

-No es así, estoy completamente sobria. Aquí el único ebrio eres tú... ¿estás escuchando como hablas?, ya pareces Malfoy de tanto arrastrar las palabras-y ella misma se rió de su propio comentario.

-Tienes toda la razón, pero no me compares con Malfoyyy-contestó él, apoyándose más contra la barra.-No me quedó otra opción que ahogar misss penas en el... alcohollll.

-¿De qué penas estás hablando, Harry?, ¿acaso estás loco?, tienes todo lo que una persona puede desear. Un excelente trabajo, gente que te ama, más dinero del que puedas gastar en toda tu vida, fama, reconocimiento y el mérito y la satisfacción de haber acabado con el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos. Entiendo que antes no era así y puede ser que te sintieras mal, pero ahora...

-Tengo todo excepto a ti, Ginny...

Ella se quedó mirándolo con sorpresa. No se esperaba ese tipo de declaración de su parte. Pero no pudo pensar mucho porque su cerebro atontado no se lo permitía.

-Otra vez te dejé sin palabras. Que gran logro... de mi parteeee!!!, lograr callar a la gran Ginny Weasley dos vecessss en una noche-dijo él, burlonamente, dándole una entonación algo extraña a las palabras, mientras movía las manos escandalosamente.

Ella lo miró con odio y sin medir sus palabras, le contestó:

-¿Sabes qué, gran idiota?, tú también eres el único culpable de mis penas. Me molestabas tanto cuando estábamos juntos y ahora lo haces aún más. No te soporto.

Ahora fue el turno de Harry de quedarse sin palabras. Quería responderle algo pero su cabeza daba demasiadas vueltas como para poder armar una frase coherente.

-Ahora fue mi turno de dejarte callado-exclamó ella, con sorna.

Comenzó a sonar una música más lenta y romántica, producto de una bella voz que cantaba desde el escenario. Luna acababa de bajarse de allí, acompañada de un bello muggle que había estado bailando y cantando junto a ella durante la noche. La melodía era muy tierna y varias parejas estaban en la pista de baile.

Pero Harry y Ginny solo observaban la situación, demasiado concentrados en la letra de la canción como para hacer algo más.

"_No, I can't forget this evening  
Or your face as you were leaving  
But I guess that's just the way  
The story goes..."  
You always smile but in your eyes  
Your sorrow shows  
Yes, it shows..."_

Miles de pensamientos se agolparon en las atontadas mentes de ambos en ese momento. Comenzaron a recordar todas las cosas que habían pasado juntos, tanto buenas como malas

Harry recordaba, con toda la exactitud que su turbada mente le permitía, el momento en el que todo terminó entre ellos. Una tonta discusión que destruyó todo lo que habían construido juntos. Se sintió la peor cosa del mundo, sabiendo que él tenía, al menos, la mitad de la culpa de todo. Pero también sabía que, dado como estaba todo entre ellos, si seguían juntos sólo hubieran logrado alargar una relación que ya era demasiado dolorosa y monótona para ambos.

Ginny, por su parte, pensaba en lo mucho que le había costado vivir su día a día sin él. Le dolía terriblemente recordar la tristeza que leía en sus ojos cada vez que se peleaban o la expresión de su rostro cuando decidieron que no servía de nada seguir con esa relación.

_  
"...No, I can't forget tomorrow  
When I think of all my sorrow  
When I had you there  
But then I let you go_

_And now it's only fair  
That I should let you know  
What you should know..."_

"...I can't live  
If living is without you  
I can't live  
I can't give anymore..."  


La melodía seguía sonando pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a pronunciar palabra, por temor a interrumpir los pensamientos del otro.

No había rastro de Luna y tampoco Ron o Neville habían aparecido.

Ginny, antes bastante feliz, ahora estaba triste y melancólica. El efecto de los cócteles que había bebido estaba acrecentando sus tan famosos cambios de humor. Lo único que le daba vueltas por la cabeza en ese momento era acercarse lo más posible a Harry, ya nada más le importaba.

Harry, por su parte, estaba aún más ebrio. El salón daba vueltas para él y ya casi no oía la música.

Ni siquiera percibió el momento en que Ginny comenzó a acercarse lentamente a él. Pero cuando lo hizo...

-¿Qué estás haciendooo, Ginnn?, ¿acaso me extrañasss tanto que no puedesss apartarte de mí?, lo sabíaaaa-le dijo él burlonamente, pero sin alejarse ni un poco de ella.

Ella lo miró con dolor y resentimiento pero no se alejó de él.

-¿Sabes?, eres idiota hasta con unas copas de más. Diría que hasta más idiota.

Él se echó a reír tontamente y le replicó:

-Puede ser, pero no paras de acercarteee a mí, por más idiota que seaaa.

-Cállate de una vez, no paras de molestar. _  
_

Él paró de reírse y adoptó una falsa postura seria.

-¿Me estásss... diciendo que me calle?, ¿sssegura?, ¿quién me obliga a hacerlo?.

-Yo-le espetó ella, mirándolo con furia.

-¿Sí?, ¿y cómo piensas callarme, eh?, no lo haré por propia voluntad...

Ella lo miró seductoramente y le susurró en el oído:

-Ay Harry qué tonto eres, ¿acaso te olvidas que pasaste siete años de tu vida junto a mí y que conozco todas y cada una de las maneras de obtener lo que quiero de ti?.

Él estaba a punto de replicarle algo cuando ella lo tomó por sorpresa y lo besó. Al principio, él no reaccionó, pero luego la rodeó con sus brazos y comenzó a besarla con gran ternura. Hacía tanto tiempo que no compartían un momento como aquel que ambos lo estaban disfrutando mucho, a pesar de que sus mentes no estaban del todo claras, sobre todo la de Harry y mucho menos desde el instante en que ella comenzó a besarlo.

Estuvieron un rato así, y en el momento en que él comenzaba a besarla con más pasión y deseo, ella simplemente se separó de él.

Se sentía bastante turbada por lo que acababa de hacer pero hizo hasta lo imposible por aparentar tranquilidad, y con una cínica sonrisa, le dijo:

-¿Lo ves, Harry?, aún sé perfectamente como callarte cuando lo deseo.

Y de ese modo se dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando al joven bastante desconcertado por lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Qué diablos le sucedía a Ginny?, primero lo besaba como si nada y luego lo dejaba allí, sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de decir algo al respecto.

Muy turbado, se dirigió hacia el baño, pensando que si metía la cabeza en agua helada quizás lograría pensar con más claridad.

Ginny daba vueltas por todo el bar. Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero creía estar buscando a Luna. Aún no entendía porque lo había besado. Se trató de un impulso que le costaría caro, lo sabía. Seguramente, cuando volviera a ver a Harry, tendría que darle algún tipo de explicación al respecto y las cosas se tornarían más incómodas que nunca.

Pero en ese momento no quería pensar en eso. Ubicaría a Luna y si no la encontraba, se iría sin ella. Por una noche, había sido demasiado.

Harry estaba en el baño con la cabeza casi completamente sumergida en la pileta. Solamente la sacaba para respirar y para reprocharse como había sido tan tonto de dejarla ir.

-Eresss un gran idiota, Harry Potter, ¿lo sabías?-le decía a su reflejo en el espejo. Los hombres que allí estaban lo miraban con extrañeza pero no decían nada.

Varias veces sumergió su cabeza en la pileta y le habló a su reflejo.

-Eres un gran cretino, Potter...

-Eso ya lo sabe todo el mundo, Harry, no hace falta que lo digas en voz alta-le dijo una voz conocida para él pero que no acertaba a ver de dónde provenía, pues se había quitado los lentes. Palpó a su alrededor, tratando de encontrarlos hasta que una figura se los alcanzó.

-Gracias, Nevilleeee-agradeció a quien le había alcanzado los lentes y se los puso de inmediato.-Qué bueno que los encuentroooo... chicosss...

Ron lo miró a punto de largarse a reír y le respondió:

-Te buscamos por todos lados. Vaya Harry, hacía tiempo que no te veía tan ebrio.

-Yo no estoy ebrio-replicó el pelinegro, tratando de pararse derecho.

-Claro que no, y yo no soy pelirrojo-ironizó Ron.-Ven amigo, vamos a sacarte de aquí. Esta noche llegó a su fin. Neville, ayúdalo del otro lado.

Neville hizo lo que Ron le pedía, aunque Harry trataba de resistirse, quejándose porque aún era demasiado temprano para volver a casa.

-Agradece que Hermione está en casa de sus padres porque sino ambos estaríamos en problemas. Tú, por beber tanto y yo, por dejarte beber-le decía Ron, mientras se dirigían hacía la salida del bar.

De pronto Harry se paró en seco y sus amigos le preguntaron que le sucedía.

-Ginny, ¿la vieron?, ¿dónde esssstá?, olvidé decirle algo...

Ron lo miró burlonamente y le dijo:

-Claro, ahora entiendo porque estás así, estuviste con ella, ¿verdad?.

Él asintió abatido y a Ron le dio lástima por su amigo.

-No la vimos, Harry. Pero ahora vamos a casa, cuando estés mejor podrás hablar con ella y contarnos que sucedió, ¿de acuerdo?.

El pelinegro sólo asintió y siguió caminando hacia la salida con sus amigos.

Mientras tanto, Ginny había desistido de buscar a Luna y también estaba por salir del bar, cuando se encontró con Thomas.

-Thomas, ¿ya te vas?-le preguntó cuando el joven se acercó a ella.

-Así es, mis amigos se quedan pero yo prefiero irme, ¿tú?.

-También me voy, no logro encontrar a Luna por ningún lado así que...

Caminaron juntos hasta la salida y al llegar allí, él le preguntó:

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?, no me gustaría que mi jefa se vaya sola a su casa, podría pasarle algo.

Ella lo miró, tratando de descifrar si la había tratado como una joven indefensa y desamparada o si realmente quería acompañarla.

-Voy a estar bien, Thomas. Sé como defenderme.

-Eso lo sé muy bien, sino no hubieras llegado hasta dónde llegaste-le sonrió.-¿Vas a desaparecerte?, ¿o terminarás tu salida muggle como toda una muggle y tomarás un taxi?.

Ella lo pensó por unos instantes y luego le contestó:

-Creo que caminaré, el departamento de Luna está a pocas cuadras y no me vendría mal hacer un poco de ejercicio para despejarme.

-De acuerdo, entonces te acompañaré un par de cuadras. Necesito buscar un lugar donde desaparecerme sin ser visto.

Ginny asintió y comenzaron a caminar juntos, ella en dirección al departamento de Luna y él hacia algún lugar donde desaparecerse.

Pero Harry no sabía eso y al verlos irse juntos, pensó, debido al turbación de su mente, lo peor. No podía creer el comportamiento de Ginny. Primero lo besaba y luego se iba de un bar muggle con un aspirante a auror que estaría bajo su mando a partir del lunes.

Miró a sus amigos, pensando en si ellos los habían visto, pero ninguno de los daban señales de haberlo hecho. Caminaban tranquilamente, hablando de cosas sin sentido y sin prestar atención a nada mientras Harry estaba que se moría de la rabia al ver a Ginny y a ese tontos irse juntos.

Estaba decidido. No podía dejar las cosas como estaban pero tampoco podía reclamarle nada. Definitivamente tenía que hacer algo, al menos para molestarla un poco y darle una dosis de su propia medicina.

Una sonrisa torcida apareció en el rostro de un Harry algo más sobrio, mientras pensaba en la mejor manera de vengarse un poco de Ginny.

-----------------------

_Holaaa!!!_

¿Cómo han estado?, espero que muy bien.

_Como ven, este capítulo ha sido bastante más largo que los demás, en compensación por el anterior, que fue muy corto. Había pensado dividirlo en dos pero luego me di cuenta que perdería la gracia de leerlo todo junto._

_Finalmente le puse algo de romanticismo a la historia, como me habían pedido. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que no me maten por las reacciones de ambos. Sé que se comportan como si tuvieran más de diez años menos de los que en realidad tienen, pero es que de ese modo me parece más gracioso. Además recuerden que los celos son capaces de hacer actuar a las personas de las maneras más tontas posibles y ellos nos lo van a demostrar. _

_Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado mucho y que sigan leyendo mi historia. Por las ideas que me están surgiendo, creo que va a ser más largo de lo que yo esperaba y ojalá no se aburran de leerlo._

_Agradezco mucho a las personas que se toman el trabajo de leer y más aún a las que me dejan rr´s. Me fascina leerlos y espero nunca dejar de recibirlos. A partir de ahora, voy a responderlos a través de la opción REPLY REVIEW ( para los que estén registrados) y para los que no estén registrados, responderé como venía haciendo, al final de cada capítulo._

_Ahora llegó el momento de las aclaraciones. Me pareció pertinente hacerlo debido a que hay cosas que no todo el mundo conoce y me gusta dejar todo claro al momento de leer._

_(1) (Sex on the beach) Cóctel cuyos ingredientes son vodka, licor de durazno, jugo de naranja y granadina._

_(2) (Séptimo Regimiento) Cóctel bastante fuerte, hecho a partir de la mezcla de todas las bebidas blancas, usualmente combinado con granadina o licor de ananá, para quitarle un poco el gusto fuerte. Eso explica el estado de ebriedad de nuestros protagonistas._

_(3) (Martini vodka) Aperitivo compuesto de Martini y vodka, en partes iguales. El mismo que pedía siempre James Bond en sus películas. _

_(4)(Lady Marmalade) Canción interpretada en su versión más actual por Christina Aguilera, Pink, Lil´ Kim y Mya, para la película Moulin Rouge (si no la vieron se las recomiendo, es hermosa). _

_Finalmente la canción de la cual aparecen fragmentos pertenece a Mariah Carey y cuyo nombre es el título del capítulo. Si alguien está interesado en la traducción de la letra, no duden en pedírmela, no la puse en el capítulo porque me parecía que ya estaba quedando muy largo y que podía llegar a entorpecer la lectura. _

_Por último, quería contestarle su rr´s a Ceciss. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi ff y dejando rr´s. Como pudiste ver, nuestros protagonistas aprovecharon un poco la trampa de sus amigos, jejeje. La Oreja de Van Gogh es también uno de mis grupos preferidos y casi siempre que escribo escucho su música de fondo._

_Besos!!_

_El resto de los rr´s los respondí a través de la opción Reply Review._

_Eso es todo por hoy, espero no haberlos aburrido._

_Hasta la próxima, _

_Lunita!_

_11.02.07 _


	7. Mentiras verdaderas

Capítulo siete: "Mentiras verdaderas". 

NI LOS PERSONAJES NI LOS LUGARES ME PERTENECEN Y CON ESTE FF NO PRETENDO LUCRAR. 

El domingo siguiente a la salida al bar muggle, Ginny había despertado bastante tarde. Se sentía un poco mareada y le dolía mucho la cabeza. Las imágenes de la noche anterior se agolpaban una tras otra en su cabeza, sin olvidar el más mínimo detalle. Ella había tenido la esperanza que, debido a todo lo que había bebido, se olvidara de, al menos, un hecho en particular. Pero no, el destino estaba en su contra y se lo recordaba una y otra vez.

Revisó el departamento en busca de Luna y la encontró dormida en un sillón, con toda la ropa puesta. Probablemente había llegado hace pocas horas, dado que cuando Ginny llegó, casi al amanecer, su amiga no había hecho aún acto de presencia. A pesar de las terribles ganas de hablar que tenía, decidió no despertarla y se fue a preparar una poción para su malestar. Luego le mandó una rápida nota a Hermione, preguntándole si podía ir a su casa y ella le respondió que sí. No era que necesitara pedirle permiso, pero al recibir la nota, Hermione entendió que Ginny necesitaba hablar sin que Harry estuviera en la casa. Entonces Hermione habló con su esposo y se aseguró que mantuviera a Harry en el otro lado de la casa hasta que ellas terminaran de hablar. Igualmente, Harry aún no había despertado y probablemente no lo hiciera hasta la noche.

Sin comer ni beber nada salvo la poción, Ginny se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió a la casa de su mejor amiga y cuñada.

Al llegar, Hermione estaba en la cocina, terminando de darle de comer a su hija.

-Hola Herms, perdón que llegue así pero...

-No te disculpes, Ginny-le respondió mientras se levantaba y la abrazaba.-Hiciste bien en venir, estábamos aburridas-y luego dirigiéndose a su hija, le preguntó: -¿No es así, mi vida, que tu tía hizo muy bien en venir?, seguro tiene algo importante que contarnos.

La preciosa niña, de casi un año de edad, no hacía más que reír y extenderle los bracitos a su tía para que la sacara de su sillita de comer. Ginny la tomó inmediatamente y empezó a jugar con la beba, haciéndola reír muy fuerte y debido a eso, causando que las paredes de la cocina temblaran ligeramente.

-Ya estás haciendo magia, ¿no es así, linda?-le decía Ginny a su sobrina, haciéndola reír más aún y causando que las paredes temblaran más aún.

-Ginny, por favor no la hagas reír más, va a tirar la casa abajo-dijo Hermione en tono de broma.-Los últimos días han sido terribles, paredes moviéndose cada vez que se ríe, juguetes volando por los aires cada que se pone a llorar, creo que ya son demasiadas demostraciones de magia. Ya nos ha quedado claro que será una gran bruja-hizo una pausa-¿Quieres algo para tomar?, creo que una poción bien hecha para la resaca te vendría bastante bien, ¿no es así?.

Ginny miró a su amiga como un niño descubierto en su última travesura. No podía ocultarle nada a su amiga y tenía que admitir que Hermione preparaba ese tipo de pociones mucho mejor que ella.

Una vez que Hermione preparó la poción y Ginny se la bebió...

-Ginny, creo que tienes bastantes cosas para contarte y si no empiezas ya, tendrás que escuchar todas y cada una de mis preguntas, ¿de acuerdo?-el tono de Hermione fue medio en broma, medio en serio, pero causó un efecto inmediato en Ginny.

-Verás, ayer a la noche, Luna me pidió que la acompañara a..

Ginny comenzó su relato, casi sin interrupciones, hasta que llegó a la parte...

-¿Lo besaste?, ¿en serio?, no lo puedo creer, es genial-exclamó Hermione.

-No lo es, es lo peor que pude hacer. Herms, yo no sé que significa lo que hice, ¿comprendes?, yo no estoy lista para volver con él y él tampoco conmigo, fue sólo un impulso y ahora no sé como remediarlo, si sólo pudiera volver el tiempo atrás...

-Imposible, destruimos todos los giratiempos, ¿recuerdas?.

-Lo sé, sólo lo decía figurativamente. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?, mañana lo veré en el trabajo y sé que será muy incómodo. Él no quería besarme, yo lo besé y ahora todo será un gran desastre... -exclamaba Ginny a punto de ponerse histérica. Su sobrina la miraba desde su sillita con sus grandes ojos celestes muy abiertos por la curiosidad.

-Ginny, calma, no exageres. Primero que nada, no será un gran desastre si sabes como manejarlo. Segundo, yo no me creo para nada que él no quería besarte y estoy segura que tú tampoco lo crees, ¿o me equivoco?.

Ginny dudó por unos instantes, y luego respondió:

-Puede ser que en lo segundo tengas razón. Al principio creo que se sorprendió pero después... -Ginny rió y Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

-Sé a lo que te refieres. Ahí tienes un problema menos. Ahora, lo importante es que pienses bien en lo que le vas a decir cuando lo veas. A mi modo de ver las cosas, tienes tres opciones-empezando a enumerar con los dedos-Número uno, hacerle una apasionada declaración, con propuesta de matrimonio incluida.

Ginny rió por la locura de su amiga y negó con la cabeza. Hermione siguió.

-Número dos, puedes hablar con él, serle sincera y decirle que fue un impulso, que estabas un poco cariñosa por lo que habías bebido, pero que sólo fue eso. Creo que es la mejor opción, la más honesta, pero le romperías el corazón.

-Creo que tienes razón. Es la mejor opción, pero no lo sé... si le digo eso, todo será bastante incómodo. ¿Tienes algo más?.

Hermione pensó antes de decírsela, pero finalmente lo hizo.

-Hay otra opción, pero personalmente creo que es la más infantil e inmadura decisión que podrías tomar...

Ginny, dándose cuenta a donde quería llegar su amiga, se adelantó.

-Sé a lo que te refieres y es justamente la opción que pensaba... utilizar. Sé que tienes razón, que es una idiotez y que probablemente no me crea, pero él estaba totalmente ebrio y seguramente no se acuerda de nada...

Hermione levantó una ceja y comentó:

-¿Conque Harry estaba ebrio?, eso Ron no me lo dijo, le dije que se ocupara de Harry, quien no está bien, y que lo cuidara, como el mejor amigo que dice ser...

-Vaya Herms, no puedo imaginarme por que mi hermano no te dijo nada-ironizó Ginny.-Además Harry no está tan mal como crees, estás exagerando.

-No lo creo. Él aparenta estar bien, al igual que tú lo haces, pero no entiendo como pueden fingir de ese modo. No me entra en la cabeza que, a pesar de compartir todo lo que comparten, no hayan decidido volver aún. Ginny, si no deciden pronto que es lo que van a hacer, sólo van a terminar lastimándose más aún. No te lo digo por entrometida, te lo digo porque ambos son como mis hermanos y los quiero demasiado como para verlos lastimarse del modo en que lo están haciendo.

-Lo sé, amiga. Tienes razón, pero por el momento no puedo tomar ninguna decisión. Por lo pronto, haré lo que te dije y luego veremos, ¿sí?.

Hermione asintió, no muy convencida pero decidida a apoyar a su amiga.

-Bueno Herms, y ahora que está todo resuelto, ¿qué te parece si comemos algo?, estaba tan desesperada por contarte que me fui de lo de Luna sin comer. A propósito, déjame contarte la última locura de Luna...

-------------------

Harry apareció por la cocina de la casa de Ron y Hermione cuando ya casi daban las siete de la tarde. Lo primero que hizo al levantarse fue darse un baño y beber una poción para la resaca, para tratar de aclarar sus ideas.

Luego, se vistió y fue a ver a sus amigos. Ambos estaban comenzando a preparar la cena, mientras la pequeña Emma jugaba con sus juguetes.

Cuando lo vieron entrar, Ron tuve que aguantar la risa. Estaba más despeinado de lo normal y, a pesar de haber dormido mucho, tenía unas grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos verdes. Hermione lo miraba con un cierto reproche pero luego le dio lástima y cambió su mirada.

-Buenos días Harry, ¡qué temprano te has levantado!-lo saludó Ron irónicamente.

Harry se tomó la cabeza y cerró los ojos con dolor, mientras le decía en voz casi inaudible:

-Ron, no grites por favor, me duele la cabeza.

-Pero si no estoy gritando-replicó Ron, quien realmente había hablado en voz normal, aunque no para Harry.-¿Cómo quieres que no te duela la cabeza?, con todo lo que bebiste ayer...

-No me lo recuerdes. Nunca más volveré a hacerlo-declaró Harry, sirviéndose un vaso de agua.

-¿Estás bien, Harry?, ¿quieres que te prepare una poción?-le preguntó Hermione, preocupada.

-Ey, a él, quien fue el que bebió de más, le preparas una poción y a mi no hiciste más que reprocharme por no haberlo cuidado-se quejó Ron.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no le dijo nada. Sabía, por Ginny, la razón por la que Harry había bebido tanto y no podía enojarse con él. Pero tampoco podía decírselo a Ron, le había prometido a su amiga que no lo haría.

-Gracias Herms, pero ya me preparé una y todavía estoy esperando a que me haga efecto-le contestó Harry, sentándose junto a su ahijada para jugar con ella. La niña, muy feliz de verlo, comenzó a reír con fuerza, causando nuevamente que las paredes de la casa comenzaran a temblar.

-De acuerdo, si quieres luego de cenar, podemos probar con una más fuerte, propia de mi invención-dijo la mujer, orgullosa.-Pero debe ser luego de cenar, con el estómago vacío, puede ser... como decirlo... un tanto perjudicial para el estómago.

Harry asintió, riendo por la declaración de su amiga y comenzó a ayudarlos a poner la mesa.

Cuando estaban cenando, Hermione decidió ver si su amigo le decía algo de la noche anterior.

-¿Cómo la pasaron ayer, Harry?, Ron no quiso contarme casi nada.

Ron estaba a punto de replicar cuando vio que su esposa le lanzaba una significativa mirada.

Harry hizo una cara medio rara, y luego respondió:

-Bien. Se puede decir que fue... interesante. Luna dio un gran espectáculo y creo que todo el mundo se divirtió con eso. Todos, a excepción del pobre Neville.

Hermione puso una cara de asombro total. Recién ahora se daba cuenta que, si Ginny había ido con Luna y Neville con Harry y Ron, en algún momento tenían que haberse cruzado. Realmente se sentía triste por él, tantos años cuidando de no verla, para luego encontrársela, así como así.

-Pobre Neville, pero... ¿se encontraron?, ¿se saludaron?, ¿cómo sucedió?-preguntó Hermione intrigada, olvidándose por un momento de su principal tema de investigación.

Harry sonrió para sus adentros. Apenas Hermione comenzó a hablar, él se dio cuenta que quería sacar información sobre Ginny y él. Afortunadamente, a él se le ocurrió lo de Neville y Luna y logró que el tema de conversación se desviara.

-No, no se encontraron en ningún momento. Al rato de llegar, vimos a Luna subida al escenario. No puedo explicarte la cara que puso el pobre Neville cuando la vio. Ron, para tratar de distraerlo, fue a dar una vuelta con él. Ella se bajó del escenario poco antes de que nosotros nos fuéramos, así que no pudieron cruzarse-contó Harry.

-Pobre Neville. Luchó tantos años para no verla, para no encontrarse con ella, se perdió tantas reuniones y fiestas con sus amigos, para luego encontrársela en un lugar como aquél. Es el destino, ¿no lo creen?-comentó Hermione, realmente dolida por su amigo.

-Ya lo creo. El destino se empeñó en jugarnos malas pasadas esa noche-murmuró Harry en voz baja, pero no tanto como para evitar que sus amigos lo oyeran. Éstos intercambiaron miradas significativas, pero no dijeron nada. En ese momento, Emma rompió a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, porque su oso preferido se había caído de la silla y no podía alcanzarlo. Tenía toda la carita roja, del mismo color de su cabello, debido a la fuerza que estaba haciendo para que el oso llegara a ella, pero lo único que estaba haciendo, era lograr que el peluche levitara unos instantes, para luego volver a caer. Hermione le alcanzó el juguete, pero la niña no paraba de llorar. Harry se estaba muriendo del dolor, el llanto de su ahijada le estaba taladrando el cerebro, causando que se sintiera cada vez peor. Su amiga tomó a la niña y la meció un rato, mientras le cantaba en voz baja. A los pocos segundos, la beba se quedó dormida y ella la llevó a su cunita, regresando momentos después.

-Vaya Hermione, tengo que confesarte que cuando estábamos en el colegio, nunca pensé que tendrías tanto tacto con los niños. Nunca nos tuviste mucha paciencia que digamos-comentó Harry, mientras comían el postre.

-Harry Potter, ¿cómo te atreves a decir que no les tuve paciencia?-le replicó su amiga, aunque riendo.-Si no fuera por mí, ustedes no estarían aquí ahora. Aunque pensándolo bien, yo tampoco estaría aquí si no fuese por ustedes...

-Eso es verdad. Creo que formamos un buen grupo, ¿no es así?-dijo Ron, sirviéndose una segunda ración de postre.

-Ya lo creo que sí. Sino díganme, ¿qué otros amigos me hubieran permitido quedarme durante tanto tiempo en su casa, sin quejarse ni una vez?-preguntó Harry, sonriéndoles.

-Los mismos a los que les serviste de Cupido, Harry. Seamos sinceros, si no fuera por ti, Ron nunca se hubiera atrevido a invitarme a aquel baile en el Ministerio y nada de esto hubiera existido-le contestó Hermione.

-Hermione, no seas tan dura conmigo-le replicó su esposo.-Tú también podrías haber hecho algo al respecto, ¿no crees?.

Hermione le sonrió tiernamente y le contestó:

-Claro que lo hubiera hecho de ser necesario, cariño. Ya no soportaba más que siguiéramos sólo como amigos, viendo como tu hermana y Harry no se separaban ni por un instante-y luego lo besó.

-Ahora es completamente distinto. Ustedes están casados y felices, y tienen como huésped a su soltero amigo-les dijo Harry, comenzando a levantar la mesa.

-No creo que tu soltería dure mucho tiempo más, Harry-le comentó su amiga, guiñándole un ojo. A Harry le sorprendió eso, Hermione no era de las que hacían ese tipo de comentarios sin tener algún fundamento. Seguramente había hablado con Ginny y ella le había contado del beso. O lo más probable era que Hermione se lo estuviera diciendo sólo para hacerlo sentir mejor y él estuviera imaginando cosas que no eran.

-¿A qué te refieres, Herms?-le preguntó él, tratando de saciar su curiosidad.

-Nada, sólo me refiero a que no creo que Ginny y tú duren mucho más tiempo separados. Sé bien que ambos están comenzando a desesperarse-y de ese modo, la castaña desapareció por la puerta de la cocina, dejando a Harry sumido en una gran disyuntiva. ¿Qué haría al día siguiente, cuando se encontrara con Ginny?, ¿fingía que nada había sucedido?, ¿le planteaba lo que había hecho?, ¿o simplemente esperaba a ver como reaccionaba ella?, después de todo, ella lo había besado primero y a ella le correspondía aclarar la situación. _Vaya Harry, si Godric Gryffindor te viera en este momento, pensaría que el Sombrero Seleccionador había perdido todas sus cualidades al enviarte a su casa, ya que la valentía que solías tener, la perdiste toda en el momento en que derrotaste a Voldemort. Te convertiste en un gran cobarde y más cuando a Ginny Weasley se refiere-pensaba Harry._

------------------

A la mañana siguiente, Harry había llegado más temprano que de costumbre. Tenía varias cosas que hacer y necesitaba estar solo en la oficina para poder hacerlas. Apenas llegó, buscó en los cajones de su escritorio las solicitudes de empleo de las posibles candidatas a ocupar el puesto de Marco, de forma temporaria. Eran bastantes solicitudes y tardó bastante tiempo en encontrar la que buscaba. Cuando lo hizo, sonrió con satisfacción. Sabía de sobra que no era la más indicada para el puesto pero también sabía que, probablemente, era una de la que más lo necesitaba, ahora que tenía un hijo que criar y estaba sola. Harry era muy solidario y generoso, pero no podía negar que la presencia de esa mujer en el Cuartel sería una pequeña y perfecta venganza para lo que Ginny le había hecho. Escribió una carta rápidamente, expresándole a la mujer en cuestión que había sido contratada para cubrir, temporalmente, el puesto de Recepcionista del Cuartel General de Aurors del Ministerio de la Magia, y la envió inmediatamente.

Minutos después, Ginny ingresaba a la oficina y no había ni rastros de lo que Harry había hecho.

-Buenos días, Harry. Llegaste temprano hoy, ¿sucedió algo?-lo saludó Ginny, mientras colgaba su abrigo y dejaba sus cosas en el escritorio. Parecía tranquila y libre de culpas, pensaba Harry.

-Buenos días para ti también-le respondió Harry, alcanzándole una taza de café.

Ginny la tomó asombrada, pero se la agradeció, tratando de sonar natural.

Cuando estaban juntos, Harry siempre, luego de saludarla a la mañana, le preparaba una taza de café, durante todos los años que habían compartido el trabajo. Pero eso era cuando eran pareja. Luego de terminar, Harry nunca lo había vuelto a hacer. Hasta ese día.

Harry también estaba asombrado por lo que acababa de hacer. No lo había planeado, simplemente le había salido por instinto, por costumbre. Una costumbre que había abandonado hacía dos meses, justo luego de que terminaran. _Me traicionó el inconsciente, pensó él. _

Tratando de disimular, tomó El Profeta y se puso a hojearlo, aunque sin prestar demasiada atención.

Ginny, por su parte, estaba tomando coraje para hacer lo que debía hacer, aunque en lo profundo no quisiera. Sabía que la primera opción de Hermione era la que más deseaba, aunque probablemente no tan al extremo, pero era la tercera opción la que iba a usar. No era la mejor, pero sí era segura. De ese modo, ninguno de los dos saldría lastimado. O al menos era lo que ella creía. Respirando profundo, se decidió a hablar.

-Oye Harry, yo quería decirte que... -pero se vio interrumpida por Harry, quien, con bronca, exclamaba:

-No puede ser, no otra vez. Esta mujer no aprende la lección. Escucha esto, Ginny, al parecer esta Rita no es de las que se amedrenta con facilidad.

"_¿Verdad o mentira?"_

_Descubra junto a nosotros que hay detrás de la separación de Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley. ¿Es real o se trata simplemente de un truco publicitario para atraer la atención?._

Mis queridos lectores, nuevamente Rita Skeeter, su creíble servidora, realizó una investigación sobre el tema que nos tiene tan intrigados desde hace varias semanas. Como ustedes saben, hace un par de semanas, publicamos un artículo en el que les informábamos de la separación de Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley. En esa infortunada oportunidad, nos vimos obligados a desmentir todo debido a que los implicados opinaban que todo lo que yo había escrito era mentira. Por supuesto que no dudaron en hacérmelo saber de la peor manera posible.

Pero esta vez no tendrán nada que replicarme, debido a que la información que tengo fue corroborada varias veces y proviene de fuentes muy confiables.

Al parecer, Harry Potter se acostumbró a ser el centro de atención luego de derrotar a _Ya Saben Quien _y, al ver que ya no es el ombligo del mundo, decidió tramar una estrategia para volver a serlo. Junto a su cómplice y amante, Ginny Weasley, decidieron que sería muy interesante hacerle creer al mundo mágico que se habían separado. Por supuesto, ambos desesperados y sedientos de atención, no pensaron que su plan no tardaría en desbaratarse, puesto que la verdad siempre se sabe, a través de personas honestas como yo, que no dudan ni por un instante en comunicarles a sus lectores la realidad de las cosas.

Y esta es la verdad, todo fue un plan de ellos para atraer la atención y pudimos confirmarlo luego de que, mis más serias fuentes, los vieran en un bar muggle, hablando muy juntos, como si nada malo hubiera pasado entre ellos. Sabemos que en esa oportunidad se encontraron para planear su nueva estrategia para atraer la atención de los medios y para hacer Merlín sepa que otras cosas.

A pesar de su sigilo y disimulo, logramos descubrirlos y esta vez no van a lograr que la verdad se escape, ni siquiera utilizando las más viles amenazas, como anteriormente lo hicieron. Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley y sus seguidores deben entender que jamás lograran callarme, sin importar lo mucho que me amenacen.

Esperando poder seguir informando sobre este tema, se despide su atractiva servidora, Rita Skeeter.

A medida que Harry leía la noticia, la cara de Ginny se iba transfigurando cada vez más. Esperaba que Rita atacara nuevamente, pero esta vez había ido demasiado lejos. Los acusaba de amenazarla y de muchas otras mentiras que nadie, en su sano juicio, podría ser capaz de creer. Pero Ginny sonrió con maldad, esto era lo que estaban esperando para hundir a Skeeter, de una vez y para siempre.

-¿Qué te parece?-le preguntó Harry, arrojando el periódico contra el escritorio.-¿Por qué te estás riendo, Ginny?, no creo que sea porque te parece gracioso...

-No es por eso, Harry. Esto es lo que estábamos esperando. Ahora podremos dar el golpe final. Luego de lo que haremos, Rita no volverá escribir ni su nombre en su agenda. Y tú vas a ayudarme-le dijo, señalándolo con el dedo.

Harry, quien ya venía acumulando su bronca desde la anterior publicación de la mujer, estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera para acabarla.

-Por supuesto, ¿qué debo hacer?.

-Debes ayudarme a acceder a los legajos secretos del Cuartel, esos a los que sólo tenemos acceso con la autorización del otro. Una vez que tengamos el legajo de Skeeter en nuestras manos, sólo será cuestión de confirmar la información que Luna me dio y esa mujer estará hundida antes de que pueda decir _Perdón_-le dijo Ginny, a lo que Harry accedió encantado.

-De acuerdo. Vamos a hacerlo, cuanto antes lo hagamos, mejor. Y mientras tanto, puedes ir contándome cuál es esa información que Luna te ha dado-respondió Harry, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la oficina, seguido de Ginny, en busca de esos legajos que necesitaban.

Mientras buscaban el archivo de Rita Skeeter, Ginny no paraba de pensar en como hablar con Harry. Sabía que, tarde o temprano, debería hacerlo, pero el problema era como. No podía dejar las cosas como estaban, sin aclarar, ¿o sí?. No, claro que no podía hacerlo. Tenía que encontrar el momento perfecto para hacerlo, la oportunidad indicada para lograr que él se tragara su mentira. Sabía que iba a costarle y que probablemente fuera imposible, pero al menos lo intentaría.

-Ginny, no logro encontrar el legajo, ¿cómo vas por ahí?-le preguntó Harry, quien revisaba un enorme archivero mientras Ginny, subida a una enorme escalera, hacía otro tanto.

-Tampoco encuentro nada, no puede ser que esta mujer no tenga ningún historial, es imposible-exclamó Ginny, bastante molesta. Pero luego de unos segundos, se le ocurrió una idea.-Búscala como Pamela "Locomotora" Andrews. Acabo de recordar que ese es el nombre que, según Luna, utilizaba en su vida pasada.

-¿"Locomotora?", vaya, me preguntó por que le dirían así-se burló Harry, poniéndose a buscar nuevamente.

Luego de unos quince minutos, en los cuales no pronunciaron palabra, Ginny, cargada de carpetas y papeles, exclamó:

-Aquí lo tengo Harry, lo encontré.

Pero Harry no tuve tiempo de festejar porque, apenas ella terminó de pronunciar esa frase, trastabilló por el peso que llevaba, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de la escalera.

Harry, haciendo uso de sus grandes reflejos, acortó la distancia entre ellos y alcanzó a tomarla entre sus brazos, antes de que cayera al suelo.

Ginny ni se dio cuenta lo que había sucedido hasta que aterrizó en los brazos de Harry. Parecía una típica escena de película cursi y romántica, pero esta vez era real. Se sentía como una tonta, caerse desde allí y que Harry tuviera que salvarla.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó él, preocupado. Aún la sostenía entre sus brazos y no parecía dispuesto a soltarla.

-Sí, gracias. Estoy bien, no sé que sucedió-le contestó ella confundida, pero no por la caída sino por el contacto físico que había entre ellos.

-Te caíste de la escalera-le respondió Harry, medio entre risas.

-Eso lo sé, tonto, lo que no entiendo es por que me caí...-ella iba a seguir hablando pero se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban y decidió ponerse de pie, torpemente y con la ayuda de Harry.

-Gracias por salvarme -le respondió ella, con una sonrisa un tanto torcida y comenzando a recoger los papeles que se habían caído junto con ella.

Harry le sonrió y comenzó a ayudarla a levantar los papeles del suelo. Una situación extraña y un tanto incómoda se había formado entre ellos.

Ginny se daba cuenta que tenía que aclarar las cosas cuento antes. Tomando aire y sin darle tiempo a Harry a que dijera algo, comenzó a hablar.

-Escucha Harry, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte...

-Dime, soy todo oídos-le respondió él, dándose cuenta de lo venía a continuación. Ginny estaba nerviosa y él podía notarlo.

-Mira, yo... el sábado por la noche, bebí demasiado y recuerdo muy poco de lo sucedido. Sé que nos encontramos, pero nada más. Tú sabes como me pongo cuando bebo, me olvido de todo y hago cosas que sobria jamás haría. Así que... si hice algo que te molestara, te pido disculpas. Realmente no me acuerdo de nada y no me hubiera gustado molestarte con mi conducta-le dijo Ginny, tratando de evitar su mirada y sin poder parar de moverse, pasando el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra.

Harry trató de encontrar su mirada, pero ella lo rehuía. Él estaba seguro que ella mentía, que se acordaba de todo y especialmente del beso. No podía creer como Ginny se atrevía a mentirle en su propia cara, no por el hecho de la mentira en sí sino porque ella debería saber que la conocía bastante como para darse cuenta si le mentía. Ella no lo miraba a los ojos y se mordía las uñas, algo que solo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa o cuando estaba mintiendo. Se moría de ganas de gritarle que sabía que estaba mintiendo y que ya era hora de que admitiera lo que estaba pasando, pero en su lugar, sin saber porque, le respondió:

-Disculpa aceptada, Gin. Igualmente, yo tampoco recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió el sábado y también te pido disculpas si hice algo que te molestara-le respondió él.-Aunque claro, si hubiera hecho algo para molestarte, no lo recordarías.

Ginny asintió nerviosa y se dio cuenta que Harry no le había creído para nada. pero ahora ya estaba, la mentira ya estaba dicha y la situación medianamente resuelta.

Ambos sabían que mentían pero, al menos, les resultaría más fácil convivir con eso que con la serie de situaciones incómodas que se hubieran sucedido de no haber "aclarado" el tema. ¿O no?.

-Y ahora volviendo al trabajo, déjame ver esa información que encontraste sobre Rita, quiero decir "Locomotora" Skeeter-le dijo Harry, tomando la carpeta de las manos de Ginny y comenzando a leer.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hola!!!

¿Cómo han estado tanto tiempo?, espero que muy bien.

Ya sé que no tengo excusas por no haber publicado en tanto tiempo, así que solamente les diré lo que sucedió: no podía escribir, simplemente la inspiración no me llegaba, tenía el capítulo casi terminado pero no sabía como darle el gancho final. Espero que les haya gustado y que me sigan leyendo.

A las personas que me dejaron rr´s les agradezco de todo corazón por hacerlo, prometo responder uno por uno en el próximo capítulo, pero es que ahora tengo poco tiempo y lo utilizaré para ponerme a escribir y publicar lo antes posible, ¿sí?.

Con respecto a la historia, espero que no me maten por como se dieron las cosas entre Harry y Ginny. Sé que soy mala pero es que me encantan las complicaciones. Y habrá más...

En el próximo capítulo veremos la pequeña venganza de Harry y como reaccionará Ginny ante ella. También veremos el desenlace de la historia de Rita y se enterarán del famoso as que nuestros protagonistas tenían bajo la manga para vengarse de esa mujer.

Me voy despidiendo, no sin antes desearnos a todas las maravillosas mujeres que habitamos este mundo un hermoso día, ojalá todas puedan ser muy felices, como se lo merecen.

Besos!!!

Lunis!!

08.03.07


	8. Mi pequeña venganza

Capítulo ocho: "Mi pequeña venganza". 

-¿Cómo pudo hacer esto?, no puedo creerlo, oficialmente Harry Potter es el tipo más idiota que conocí en toda mi vida-decía Ginny Weasley, terminando de relatarles a sus amigas, Luna y Hermione, lo sucedido durante ese día. Las tres muchachas se reunían una vez por semana para cenar, al margen de las veces que se veían o que hablaban por teléfono. Muchas veces Luna no podía estar porque tenía alguna investigación y otras muchas veces las acompañaba Marco.

Ginny caminaba de un lado para el otro del balcón del departamento de Luna, mientras sus amigas la miraban sin saber que decirle. Lo que Harry había hecho era realmente tonto pero...

-Aún no puedo creer como pasé casi ocho años de mi vida al lado de un tonto como él, ¿cómo me dejaron ser tan idiota?.

Hermione la miraba preocupada y Luna intentaba no reírse.

-Ginny, cálmate, no es tan grave si lo miras bien-trataba de calmarla Hermione.-Piensa que quizás Harry no lo hizo por molestarte, sino porque creyó que ella era la indicada para reemplazar a Marco. Además recuerda lo mucho que ella necesitaba trabajar, está sola y nadie la ayuda con su hijo.

Ginny la fulminó con la mirada pero respiró hondo antes de responder.

-Herms, sé que intentas calmarme, pero tratando de justificar a Harry no lo lograras. Y si es como tu dices y ella necesitaba trabajar, ¿por qué no lo hizo de prostituta?, sabemos que no le cuesta demasiado...

Luna aprovechó la situación y largó la carcajada que estaba conteniendo desde hacía rato. Hermione desistió en su intento de calmarla y la dejó que siguiera despotricando contra Harry, quizás de ese modo se tranquilizaría. Hermione ya estaba acostumbrada a estos ataques desde que Ginny y Harry cortaron, así que ya no le afectaba que sus mejores amigos se agredieran mutuamente. Sabía que no lo decían seriamente y que finalmente terminarían volviendo juntos. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo, ¿o no?

-Lo que no entiendo es como él, justamente él, soporta esta situación. Después de todo, cuando esa mujer hizo aquel escándalo, él fue el más perjudicado, no yo. Él también tendría que odiarla, pero no. El muy idiota va y la contrata, por supuesto sin consultármelo. Para peor, la trata tan bien que la estúpida pronto se creerá que él está enamorado de ella y todo volverá a repetirse. Pero esta vez yo no estaré ahí para ayudarlo, esta vez estará solo, como se lo merece-y después de toda esta perorata, Ginny se dejó caer sobre una silla y no abrió la boca durante un largo rato. Por supuesto que cuando lo hizo nuevamente, fue para seguir despotricando contra Harry.

_12 horas antes, o mejor dicho esa misma mañana..._

Ginny Weasley llegó tarde ese día a trabajar, algo bastante raro en ella. Se había quedado dormida, debido a que la noche anterior no había logrado conciliar el sueño. Daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama, sintiendo como si algo malo estuviera a punto de suceder, un mal presagio o algo por el estilo.

Cuando entró a la oficina, se sorprendió al encontrarla vacía. Harry, al parecer, también se había quedado dormido. Pero cuando observó mejor, notó que la capa de Harry estaba colgada de su silla y que el escritorio estaba desordenado, no como lo había dejado ayer antes de irse. Esto le pareció raro, ¿dónde podría estar?, pero luego comenzó a trabajar y se olvidó del tema.

Ese día arrestarían a Rita Skeeter y Ginny se encontraba inmensamente feliz por ello. Sólo le faltaba arreglar un par de detalles y esa misma tarde Rita Skeeter estaría tras las rejas, como hacía tiempo se merecía estar. Harry y ella se encargarían del arresto. Usualmente, ellos no se encargaban de ese tipo de cosas, porque el asunto pertenecía a otra sección, pero esta vez lo harían, era demasiado personal como para dejarlo pasar.

Luego de terminar de arreglar todo el asunto del arresto de Skeeter, Ginny estaba a punto de salir a buscar a Harry para que se fueran cuando notó que, junto a las cosas de él, había una cartera de mujer, color roja y bastante llamativa como para no haberla notado antes.

Ginny sintió una punzada en el estómago, como hacía tiempo que no sentía. Miles de pensamientos comenzaron a rondarle por la cabeza y uno era peor que el otro.

_-¿De quién podrá ser esa cartera?, ¿acaso Harry había conocido a alguien y la había llevado al trabajo?, o peor aún, quizás se trataba de una vieja amante de Harry que, luego de su ruptura, había pasado a ser su novia oficial-pensaba Ginny.-Cálmate Ginevra, no seas tan tonta, de ser así, te hubieras enterado antes. Además Harry no sería tan "$#! #$""#$"# como para llevar a su nueva novia al lugar donde tú trabajas, ¿o sí?._

La curiosidad y la ansiedad estaban matando a Ginny y estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre esa cartera para tratar de averiguar a quién le pertenecía, cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió y Harry entró en ella.

Al verla, su expresión cambió a una sonrisa misteriosa.

-Buenos días Ginny-la saludó cordialmente. Se adentró un poco en la oficina, pero no cerró la puerta. Y esto a Ginny le causó muy mala espina.

-Buenos días-le respondió ella, tratando de mirar a través de la puerta abierta, pero sin ser demasiado obvia.

-Ginny, quiero presentarte a alguien-le dijo él con tono solemne, y el corazón de Ginny se le cayó a los pies. Sus peores pensamientos se estaban confirmando.-Sé que tendríamos que haber hecho esto juntos y que probablemente te enojes porque tomé la decisión solo. Pero me pareció oportuno, las cosas sin Marco se complican bastante.

Ginny, que se había quedado helada cuando Harry comenzó a hablar, se relajó lentamente al darse cuenta que lo único que Harry había hecho era contratar a la reemplazante de Marco, sin su autorización y saltando por completo su autoridad.

-Pasa, por favor-le dijo Harry a la persona que esperaba en la puerta. Ella comenzó a entrar y cuando Ginny la vio, todo lo que había sentido momentos antes, regresó pero elevado a la enésima potencia.

La mujer que acababa de ingresar era de sobra conocida para ella y también para Harry. Alta, algo mayor que ella, con una muy buena figura y exóticos rasgos orientales. La mujer caminó hacia ella, con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ginny, ella será la reemplazante de Marco. Déjame presentarte a..

-Cho Chang-interrumpió Ginny a Harry, con una cínica sonrisa en su rostro.-¿O acaso olvidaste que ya nos conocemos, Harry?.

La mujer se acercó hasta Ginny y le extendió la mano. Ella le respondió con un apretón seco pero algo fuerte. El ambiente era tan denso que podía cortarse con un cuchillo y ambas mujeres se miraban fijamente, sin pestañear, como declarándose la guerra solamente con la mirada.

-Encantada de volver a verte, Ginevra-le dijo la oriental, finalmente rompiendo el contacto visual.

-El gusto es mío, Chang-le respondió Ginny, con una sonrisa de suficiencia, pero sin mirar a Harry. Estaba totalmente indignada por lo que había hecho pero no pensaba demostrárselo. O al menos, no en ese momento. No frente a aquella asquerosa mujer.

Harry las miraba a ambas, bastante divertido. Su pequeña venganza había surtido efecto. Podía notar el odio que irradiaban los ojos de Ginny. Y Harry tuvo que reconocer que el destino le había jugado a favor, al menos por una vez en ese último tiempo.

Cuando Cho Chang se presentó para tomar el empleo, a Harry le dio mucha pena la historia que le contó, acerca de su pequeño hijo y de cómo el padre los había abandonado. Pero Harry jamás pensó en contratarla, no después del mal momento que les había hecho pasar a Ginny y a él un par de años atrás, cuando intentó separarlos. En la entrevista laboral, ella se deshizo en disculpas, aludiendo lo mal que estaba cuando hizo eso. A Harry le dio lástima y cuando vio a Ginny irse con aquel auror esa madrugada, decidió que una pequeña venganza no estaría nada mal. Así que, a espaldas de Ginny, decidió contratar a la mujer que ella más odiaba.

-Disculpen que no me quede a charlar, pero tenemos trabajo pendiente, Potter-se dirigió Ginny a Harry, tratando de sonar calmada, aunque el hecho de llamarlo por el apellido no hizo más que demostrar lo contrario.-Te pido por favor que le muestres su lugar de trabajo a Chang y vuelvas aquí, tenemos una misión programada para dentro de media hora. Mientras tanto, yo iré a buscar a algunos aurors para que nos acompañen-y de ese modo Ginny comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir, se dio vuelta y dijo.-¿No te parece, Potter, que será una excelente oportunidad para que alguno de los nuevos aurors, como Grant, ganen algo de experiencia en misiones?.

Y se fue, dejando a Harry pensando. Sabía que Ginny no era una oponente fácil de vencer, y por lo visto, estaba dispuesta a demostrárselo.

Harry le mostró a Cho su lugar de trabajo y la escoltó hasta allí, para luego volver a la oficina para esperar a Ginny. Momentos después, ella volvió a ingresar, con Taylor y, por supuesto, Thomas Grant.

-Ellos vendrán con nosotros, ¿sí?-le dijo ella, a lo que él sólo asintió.-De acuerdo, es hora de irnos. Esa mujer se arrepentirá de todo lo que nos hizo.

Y de ese modo, los cuatro aurors partieron, con destino al edificio de "El Profeta", donde Rita Skeeter estaría escribiendo la última mentira de su vida.

Mientras subían por el ascensor del edificio...

-Este es el plan-comenzó a hablar Ginny.-Ustedes me esperarán en la entrada y yo ingresaré a la oficina a hablar con ella. Hay varias cosas que debo decirle antes del arresto. Luego, aproximadamente a los cinco minutos, entran los demás y llevamos a cabo el arresto, ¿de acuerdo?.

Los dos aurors principiantes asintieron, pero a Harry no le gustó la idea.

-De acuerdo-respondió.-Pero yo entraré contigo, después de todo, esa mujer también me perjudicó a mí, ¿recuerdas?.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. No quedaba para nada bien que los Jefes de Aurors del Ministerio discutieran sobre una orden delante de otras personas. Ante los demás tenían que fingir que estaban de acuerdo en todo. Es que si ellos no se mostraban unidos, no podían pretender que el resto del Cuartel lo hiciera.

-Perfecto-le contestó Ginny, secamente.

Y el silencio invadió el lugar por completo hasta que llegaron a la Oficina.

La secretaria de Rita los dejó pasar sin inconveniente, reconociendo a Ginny de su anterior visita y, por supuesto, a Harry.

Entraron sin golpear y sin anunciarse, por lo cual la mujer se sorprendió mucho al verlos allí.

-Vaya, no me esperaba esta visita. Pero si son el Gran Harry Potter y su querida compañera, ¿a qué debo el gusto de su visita?, supongo que habrán leído mi columna-los recibió con tono despectivo, tratando de disimular su sorpresa.-Esta vez no tienen nada que decirme, todo lo que escribí es real.

-Rita, Rita, ¿cuándo aprenderás que nada de lo que escribes puede ser real?, es todo producto de tu gran imaginación-le contestó Ginny.-Pero te equivocas, no vinimos por tu noticia. Hemos venido por otra noticia, queríamos asegurarnos que leas lo que salió en la primera plana de "El Quisquilloso". Supongo que te resultará bastante familiar-y le arrojó la revista, cuya tapa mostraba una enorme foto de una mujer de pelo oscuro y vestida muy provocativamente, que guiñaba el ojo sugestivamente.

Rita tomó la revista con manos temblorosas y tragó saliva. No podía creer que todo eso hubiera salido a la luz, después de todo lo que ella había hecho para ocultarlo.

-¿Cómo han podido inventar esta gran mentira?, nadie creerá lo que salga en una revista tan poco seria como ésta. Están perdidos si creen que lograrán hundirme con tan poco.

-No lo creo, Rita, ¿o debería llamarte Pamela?-esta vez fue el turno de Harry para hablar.-Estás subestimando a tus "queridos lectores" si piensas que serán tan tontos de no creer la pura verdad. Después de todo, ellos aprendieron contigo a reconocer lo verdadero, de lo falso, ¿no es así?. Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitar hundirte, Rita. Todo salió a la luz y, lamentablemente, no tendrás la oportunidad de ver si tus lectores te perdonarán por tu indiscreción. Azkaban será tu nueva casa a partir de ahora...

-Nada mejor para un escarabajo como tú-finalizó Ginny.-¿No piensas leer la noticia, Andrews?, corrobora por ti misma si hay algo falso en toda la historia. No todos somos como tú.

Rita, pálida y sin pronunciar palabra, tomó la revista con manos temblorosas y la abrió.

"La verdadera historia de Rita Skeeter: revelaciones de una vida cruel" 

Por Luna Lovegood.

El pasado y la verdad no pueden ocultarse para siempre. Y esa es una buena lección que le convendría aprender a la famosa periodista Rita Skeeter, del diario "El Profeta". Todo el mundo mágico la conoce por sus exhaustivas investigaciones y por las filosas críticas que realiza sobre las personas que escribe, con su lema de "no es nuestro deber ocultar la verdad, sino hacerla conocer".

Pues entonces, basándonos en su lema, hemos decidido publicar la verdadera historia de Rita Skeeter.

Rita Skeeter nació hace sesenta años, y no cincuenta y dos como ella dice tener, bajo el seno de una familia de clase trabajadora de Londres. A pesar de su escaso poder económico, todos en su familia habían sido magos increíbles, pero Rita fue la excepción. Sus padres pensaron que era squib hasta que a la edad de diez años, demostró su magia.

Asistió al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, pero abandonó en sexto curso, totalmente superada por la situación. Las materias eran demasiado complicadas para ella y además ella pensaba que el colegio no le servía para nada. Después de todo, su único sueño era ser famosa y vivir rodeada de lujos y glamour, sin tener que trabajar, ocultando su pasado humilde y cambiando su vida para siempre.

Sus padres no toleraron la decisión de su hija pero no la enviaron de vuelta al colegio sino que la obligaron a estudiar en su casa.

Rita, de dieciséis años, no toleró esto y se fue de su casa, dispuesta a buscar a alguien que la convirtiera en famosa, sin importar el precio que tuviera que pagar por ello. Pero las cosas no le resultaron tan fáciles como ella creía y al poco tiempo conoció a una mujer, Lauren Carson, quien le hizo una oferta que Rita no pudo rechazar. Era el trabajo perfecto para ella, los pagos eran excelentes y no le molestaba para nada hacerlo, sino que le encantaba, la hacía sentirse hermosa. Lauren Carson estaba a punto de abrir un club de strippers y necesitaba sangre nueva.

Miles de hombres poderosos asistían a aquel lugar y Rita no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad. Cambió su nombre al de Pamela Andrews, para no ser reconocida, y al poco tiempo comenzaron a apodarla "Locomotora". Estos hombres poderosos pronto se convirtieron en su transporte al lujo y al placer. Ellos le daban todo lo que ella quería, a cambio de sus "favores".

Durante varios años, vivió de esta profesión, saliendo todas las noches, durmiendo poco y bebiendo mucho. Hasta que descubrieron a que se dedicaba y la tuvieron encarcelada por un tiempo.

Cuando salió de la cárcel, dispuesta a continuar con su vida, descubrió que el club para el cual trabajaba estaba cerrado y que todos sus antiguos clientes, quienes anteriormente le habían prometido el lujo y la fama a cambio de su cuerpo, le dieron vuelta la espalda, considerando que ya había "pasado de moda".

Muerta de la rabia y la furia, volvió a su antigua identidad, cambió por completo su apariencia y, gracias a la única amiga que le quedaba, consiguió un pequeño trabajo en "El Profeta". Enterró su vieja historia para siempre y comenzó todo de nuevo. Poco a poco fue ascendiendo en su trabajo y se convirtió en la mujer que todos conocemos, despiadada y resentida, dispuesta a cualquier cosa por "pinchar reputaciones demasiado infladas", según sus propias palabras.

"La verdad no ofende", como suelen decir, pero sí lastima. Pero ocultarla lastima aún más. O sino pregúntenle a Anne, la asistente de Rita. Esta joven muchacha vive en un mundo de mentiras desde el momento en que nació. Su madre, Claire, fallecida años antes, fue abandonada apenas nació por una madre insensible, incapaz de sentir amor o lástima por alguien, una madre llamada Rita Skeeter. Esta mujer estaba demasiado ocupada en obtener lujos y dinero como para criar a un bebé y decidió abandonar a Claire, para seguir con su vida. Nunca se preocupó por ver como estaba ni se acordó de ella hasta que, hace escasos cinco años, su nieta se presentó ante su puerta, pidiéndole por favor que le diera asilo ya que su madre, Claire, había fallecido de una grave enfermedad y no tenía donde vivir. Rita le dio un lugar donde vivir, a cambio de que la joven no dijera jamás que era su nieta, de otro modo, la echaría a la calle.

Las caretas comienzan a caerse y todo se descubre, principalmente la maldad de las personas.

Nosotros, como una revista seria que solo busca informar a sus lectores, nos vemos en la necesidad de dar a conocer esta historia, tan verídica como cruel.

Instamos a nuestros lectores a escribirnos, por cualquier duda que les surja o para comprobar la veracidad de los hechos.

-¿Y bien, Rita?, ¿estás lista para pudrirte en la cárcel?, pues ese es el castigo que reciben los animagos ilegales, por si no lo recuerdas-se dirigió Ginny a ella, mostrándole la orden de arresto y regocijándose por la cara de pánico que tenía la mujer.

-No pueden hacerme esto, es mentira todo lo que están diciendo, yo no soy culpable de nada, soy inocente, soy la única víctima en toda esta situción-se puso a gritar Rita, moviéndose espasmódicamente y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, en un vano intento de escapar.

Ginny le bloqueó la salida y la mujer levantó su varita, dispuesta a atacar. Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, dando paso a los nuevos aurors, quienes estaban encantados por su primera misión.

-Grant, Taylor, pueden apresarla ustedes, nosotros ya hicimos nuestra parte-les dijo Harry, a lo cual los jóvenes aurors asintieron emocionados y, a los pocos segundos, la mujer estaba atada y era escoltada por la puerta.

-Traidores, no pueden hacerme esto, si no fuera por mí, nadie te hubiera creído que _Ya saben quién_ había regresado. Si no fuera por aquella entrevista que te hice hace años, todos hubieran seguido pensando que eras un lunático, al igual que tu querido y difunto Dumbledore-gritaba Rita.-Y tú, pequeña malvada, si no fuera por mí, nadie te hubiera dado asilo y probablemente ya estarías muerta, como tu madre, mi bastarda hija. Me vengaré, nadie trata a Rita Skeeter de este modo y se sale con la suya. Cuando alga de Azkaban, ustedes se arrepentirán de lo que me han hecho.

Rita seguía gritando improperios contra todo el mundo y cuando Harry estaba a punto de lanzarle un hechizo para callarla, escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, que se le adelantó. Era Ginny. Sonreía satisfecha por el trabajo realizado, al igual que él. Los dos aurors, junto con Rita, iban un poco adelante, mientras Harry y Ginny le explicaban la situación a Anne.

Cuando estaban bajando por el ascensor, Harry intentó entablar conversación con Ginny, para ver cuán enojada estaba por lo de Cho.

-Buen trabajo, Ginny, hacemos un buen equipo-le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella le lanzó una mirada y le respondió, con tono irónico:

-Por supuesto, ¿trabajas conmigo hace siete años y recién lo notas?, que observador de tu parte. Nadie diría que con ese poder de observación tan poco desarrollado podrías ser un buen auror.

Y salió del elevador, acercándose a los dos nuevos aurors, que los esperaban junto con Rita, en la puerta. Harry sonrió con sorna, su pequeño plan estaba dando resultado.

-----------------

Había llegado el horario del almuerzo y Ginny se había retrasado un poco en la oficina, terminando de escribir el informe sobre el arresto de Rita Skeeter. Harry había partido unos cinco minutos antes y ella había esperado, para no tener que ir con él.

Terminó de acomodar sus cosas y se dirigió a la cafetería del Ministerio, donde usualmente almorzaban, junto con Ron y Hermione.

Hizo su pedido y cuando ya lo tenía en su bandeja, intentó localizar a sus amigos. La cafetería estaba bastante llena así que le costó algo de trabajo hacerlo. Pero entonces divisó la inconfundible cabellera roja de su hermano y se dirigió hacia allí. Pero a medida que se acercaba, su ira comenzaba a aumentar. En aquella mesa había una mujer presente, y no era su amiga Hermione. Era Cho Chang.

Ginny no podía creer como su hermano podía ser tan hipócrita de estar sentado con aquella mujer, después de lo que le había hecho pasar a ella y a Harry.

Intentó darse vuelta e irse para otro lado pero su hermano comenzó a hacerle señas y ella no pudo evitar sentarse con ellos.

Le sonrió falsamente y empezó a caminar hacia donde estaban sentados.

Al verla acercarse, Cho le sonrió cínicamente y Harry desvió la mirada. Ron la miraba con temor, dándose cuenta del error que había cometido.

-Chang, ¿esta cartera es tuya?-le preguntó Ginny, tomando la cartera que estaba apoyada en la única silla libre y mostrándosela.

-Así es-le respondió, tomándola de sus manos y colgándola. A continuación, Ginny se sentó y comenzó a hablar.

-¿Cómo estás, querido hermano?, hoy atrapamos a Skeeter, ¿lo sabías?.

-Sí. Harry me lo estaba contando. Muy bien hecho-le respondió Ron.

-Claro que sí. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Hermione?.

-Tuvo que quedarse terminando un informe, me aviso que no vendría y me pidió que te avisara que hoy irá a la casa de Luna, después de cenar, como habían arreglado-le dijo Ron.

-Gracias. Por favor dile que vaya pronto, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar-respondió Ginny, mirando levemente a la oriental.

Luego de ese último comentario, Ron, Ginny y Harry siguieron comiendo, mientras Cho comenzaba a hablar de tonterías.

-...estoy tan contenta... bla bla bla... de estar trabajando aquí. Ojalá pueda quedarme...

Ginny trataba de no prestarle atención pero ese último comentario la hizo reaccionar.

-Aguarda Chang, ¿Potter no te dijo que este trabajo es temporario?, Marco regresará en pocas semanas, así espero, y regresará a trabajar-la interrumpió Ginny. Que esa oriental dejara de soñar, jamás se quedaría en ese lugar si ella podía evitarlo.

Cho la fulminó con la mirada y le respondió:

-Sí, Harry me lo dijo. Pero yo pensé que quizás podría quedarme también, después de todo es demasiado trabajo para una sola persona. No sé como tu amigo lo soportaba...

-Lo soportaba porque él sabe perfectamente lo que hace. Quédate tranquila, él no necesitará tu ayuda-le contestó con una cínica sonrisa.

Cho no le dijo nada más y siguió comiendo. Ginny también lo hizo, satisfecha de haberle aclarado a esa mujer que no se quedaría más de lo esperado. Ron no decía nada y Harry se hacía el tonto. Comenzaba a creer que su pequeña venganza no resultaría tan satisfactoria como él esperaba...

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Hola!!!

¿Cómo han estado?...espero que muy bien!!!

Aquí estoy nuevamente con otro capítulo. Ya se ha resuelto lo de Rita Skeeter y Harry comenzó a ejecutar su pequeña venganza. Espero no haberlos desilusionado con todo esto y que les guste.

Sé que muchos me odiarán por haber hecho aparecer a la molesta de Chang en esta historia, pero es que me encantan los triángulos amorosos y hacer sufrir a esa mujer... ya sabrán un poco más de la historia y porque Ginny la odia tanto.

En el próximo capítulo, el cumpleaños de Emma y todos los reencuentros incómodos que allí tendrán lugar. También verán el giro que la historia da, las cosas se complican más aún entre Harry y Ginny, llegando a un punto ¿sin retorno?. No les adelantó nada más, espero poder publicar pronto.

Ahora respondo rr´s (de este capítulo y del anterior)

_Jamesandmolly: Siento lo mismo que tú, amiga, a veces me pasa que la inspiración no me llega y tengo la horrible sensación de que estoy creciendo y dejando la fase de los ff atrás... pero afortunadamente, siempre se me pasa y sigo leyendo y escribiendo jjjejeje... qué bueno que te guste la historia, espero que la sigas leyendo y que publiques pronto el último capítulo de tu ff, que ya me muero por leerlo. Besos!!_

_Cecyleonor: Espero no haberte desilusionado con la aparición de Chang. No durará muchos capítulos y prometo hacerla sufrir, al menos un poco jejeje. Paciencia, que ya nuestros protagonistas aceptarán lo que realmente les pasa. Espero que sigas leyendo. Besos!!_

_Clau Malfoy: Tienes razón, al menos Rita sirvió para algo. Prometo más acción entre nuestros personajes. Gracias por leer y dejar rr´s. _

_Jazu Potter: Hola!!, espero que te haya gustado como se solucionó lo de Rita. Esa mujer no se merecía ningún final feliz y recibió su merecido. Gracias por tus rr´s. Besos!!_

_Hermioneyron: Gracias por dejarme rr´s y por leer mi ff. Espero que te siga gustando. Besos!!_

_Ceciss: Muchas gracias por lo que me dices. Espero que sigas leyendo mi ff. Besos!!_

_Katryna: Qué bueno que te haya gustado como describí las personalidades de Neville y Luna. Habrá más de ellos en el capítulo siguiente. Con respecto a la venganza de Harry, veremos como él comienza a arrepentirse por lo que decidió. Besos!!_

Espero no haberme olvidado de nadie. De ser así, les pido disculpas y que por favor me lo hagan saber, para corregir mi error. Besos a todos y gracias por leerme.

L.

18.03.07


	9. Guerra

Capítulo nueve: "Guerra".

La primera semana de trabajo de Chang resultó bastante tranquila, al contrario de lo que Harry esperaba. La mujer se había comportado correctamente y no había provocado ni una vez a Ginny, o al menos no de un modo evidente.

Ginny, por su parte, había estado dos días en una misión y el resto de la semana se había mostrado bastante indiferente, tanto con Harry como con la oriental. La tensión se notaba en el ambiente pero, hasta aquel momento, no había habido ninguna gran discusión.

Aquella tarde de sábado se celebraba en la casa de Hermione y Ron el cumpleaños número uno de Emma. La familia Weasley en pleno estaba invitada, también algunos miembros de la Orden, algunos profesores de Hogwarts y amigos de Ron y Hermione, tanto del colegio como de sus respectivos trabajos.

La fiesta se llevaría a cabo en el jardín. La tarde estaba preciosa y todo estaba muy bien adornado. Había comida por todos lados y los invitados comenzaban a llegar.

La señores Weasley estaban desde temprano, ayudando, al igual que Ginny y Harry, quienes se hablaban lo mínimo indispensable. El ambiente estaba tenso entre ellos y el resto de la familia prefería no preguntar nada.

La casa estaba hermosamente arreglada, el jardín estaba abierto para que los invitados pudieran circular con libertad. Hermione y Ron corrían como locos, ultimando los detalles, mientras que los demás se turnaban para ayudar y para estar con la niña.

La tarde comenzó a avanzar y la fiesta ya estaba en su esplendor. Emma estaba divertida con sus tíos gemelos, quienes le habían llevado una enorme cantidad de bromas para niños pequeños, el último invento de su tienda. Hermione los miraba con desconfianza pero Ginny trataba de distraerla, diciéndole que ni siquiera los gemelos son tan tontos como para lastimar a un niño. En ese momento, a las muchachas se les acercó Neville Longbottom. Éste iba muy sonriente, acompañado por una muchacha bonita, quien seguramente sería su novia.

-Neville, qué bueno que viniste, bienvenido-le dijo Hermione, mientras lo saludaba con afecto, al igual que Ginny.

-Ginny, Hermione, quiero presentarles a alguien. Ella es mi novia, Megan.

Las muchachas se saludaron y entablaron conversación rápidamente. La joven era muy agradable y conversadora. Parecía una buena mujer. Justo lo que Neville necesitaba para superar su triste pasado amoroso.

-Estoy tan feliz de poder conocerlos. Neville siempre me habla mucho de ustedes y hacía tiempo que estaba buscando la oportunidad de verlos. Qué bueno que finalmente se dio!!!-decía Megan.

-Nosotros también queríamos conocerte. Cuando nos enteramos que nuestro querido Neville tenía novia, moríamos por saber quién era la mujer que le había robado el corazón a una de las mejores personas que conozco. Te llevas un buen hombre, Megan-le respondió Hermione. Todos estaban sinceramente felices por Neville. Ojalá que esta joven pudiera hacerle conocer nuevamente lo qué es el amor.

En ese momento, Harry se unió a la conversación y la sonrisa de Ginny se desvaneció al instante. La tensión se notaba en el ambiente, pero todos conocían la situación y decidieron no decir nada al respecto. Harry y Megan se presentaron y la conversación siguió su curso.

-¿A qué te dedicas, Megan?-le preguntó Ginny, siguiendo con la charla.

-Soy periodista. Trabajo para el diario "The Sun", no sé si lo conocen-respondió ella.-Me encargo de las investigaciones periodísticas, especialmente sobre cosas extrañas.

Harry, Hermione y Ginny se miraron disimuladamente. Al parecer, a Neville le gustaban las periodistas de lo extraño. ¿La historia se repetía?. La charla siguió su curso, hasta que Ginny se quedó con la mirada clavada en la puerta de entrada y codeó a Hermione con disimulo. Había llegado alguien a la fiesta que, supuestamente, no debía ir. Hermione miró hacia donde su amiga le indicaba y se quedó de piedra. Allí estaba Luna. Acababa de entrar y estaba charlando con unos amigos, pero no tardaría en empezar a buscarlas y se armaría un gran alboroto y una situación realmente incómoda, especialmente para Neville y Megan.

-Megan, ¿quieres acompañarme a dar un recorrido por la casa?, te mostraré el piso de arriba, ven-le dijo Hermione a la chica, diciéndole a Ginny con la mirada que se encargara de Luna. Ni Neville ni Harry se dieron cuenta de nada y siguieron con lo suyo. Ginny se excusó y corrió a buscar a Luna.

-Ginny, suéltame, me estás lastimando, ¿qué es lo que tienes que decirme?, es una fiesta, déjame ir a divertirme-se quejaba Luna, mientras su amiga la arrastraba hasta la cocina y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

La mente de Ginny iba a mil por hora. No podía decirle a Luna que Neville estaba allí. Seguramente querría ir a saludarlo y hablar con él y eso era lo peor que podría suceder.

-Es que... tengo que decirte algo importante... es sobre Harry...

-¿Volvieron?, ¿qué sucedió?, cuéntame de una vez-demandó Luna, con su típica curiosidad de periodista.

-Espera un momento, Luna. Quédate aquí cinco minutos. Prometo volver para contarte. Hermione me está llamando y tengo que ir a ayudarla-le respondió Ginny, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-No me dejes aquí. Iré contigo...

-No-exclamó Ginny, nerviosa. Luna la miró con perspicacia y Ginny se apresuró a seguir su frase.-Es que si te vas, no podré encontrarte luego. Siempre te pierdes en las fiestas y lo que tengo que decirte es importante. No me obligues a encerrarte aquí, sabes que no dudaré en hacerlo.

Luna asintió con desgano y se sentó en una de las sillas. Ginny se apresuró a salir, para buscar a Hermione. No la encontraba por ningún lado y como tampoco vio a Megan, supuso que estarían aún arriba. Hacia allí se dirigió y encontró a Hermione en la habitación de su hija, con cara de angustia y sosteniendo su varita en dirección a la rodilla de la niña, donde ella tenía un feo raspón.

-Hermione, ¿qué sucedió?, ¿está bien la niña?-le preguntó Ginny preocupada, olvidándose por un momento del otro asunto.

-La estoy curando. La trajeron los gemelos. Al parecer, Emma estaba jugando con Nicholas, el hijo de Paul, mi compañero de trabajo, y se resbaló y cayó sobre su rodilla. Pero no lo creo. Seguro que fueron ellos con sus trucos-le respondió Hermione nerviosa.-Listo. Ya está curada. Pero espero que no le duela, me quedaré un rato aquí con ella, no quiero que vuelva abajo a jugar.

Ginny asintió, aunque pensaba que su cuñada estaba siendo un poco exagerada. Pero la comprendía, Emma era muy pequeña y cualquier raspón que se hacía era motivo de preocupación.

-Herms, ¿dónde está Megan?, encerré a Luna en la cocina pero no sé por cuánto tiempo se quedará allí...

Hermione saltó de su asiento.

-Megan, me olvidé por completo. Con todo el alboroto, no sé dónde fue. Debemos buscarla...

-No te preocupes Hermione, yo iré... luego subo a contarte.

Ginny bajó rápidamente las escaleras, en busca de Megan e intentando no armar un gran alboroto, para evitar llamar la atención.

Mientras tanto, Luna se estaba aburriendo en la cocina. Daba vueltas por todos lados y estaba a punto de salir de allí, cuando la puerta se abrió y una persona desconocida para ella ingresó en el lugar. Era una mujer de su edad, aproximadamente, y muy bonita.

-Hola, soy Megan, ¿te estás escondiendo de alguien?-le preguntó la desconocida a Luna, con tono de broma.

-No, es que mi amiga me dejó aquí esperándola, diciendo que tenía algo importante que decirme y aún no volvió-le respondió Luna.

La joven asintió y se apoyó contra uno de los muebles de la cocina, recargando su espalda.

-Por cierto, soy Luna Lovegood, mucho gusto-le dijo Luna, tendiéndole la mano. La joven se la estrechó con asombró y le dijo.

-¿Eres Luna Lovegood?, me parecías conocida y no sabía de dónde. Te he visto en miles de fotos...

-¿Sí?, ¿en dónde?-le preguntó Luna, extrañada.

-Pues, ¿dónde más?, en El Quisquilloso. Tu trabajo me parece excelente-le dijo Megan, con simpatía.

-Muchas gracias-le respondió Luna, con orgullo. Esas cosas no le sucedían muy a menudo y le gustaba que reconocieran su trabajo.

-Yo no soy bruja, soy muggle, como ustedes nos llaman, y hago un trabajo similar en el diario The Sun. Descubrí el mundo mágico a través de una de mis investigaciones y, desde ese momento, quedé maravillada con él...

-Yo estoy fascinada con el mundo muggle. Hace un tiempo que estoy haciendo investigaciones, podríamos ayudarnos, ¿no lo crees?.

-Sería un honor para mí. Estaría encantada de trabajar contigo-le respondió Megan, con simpatía.

Las jóvenes siguieron hablando de sus carreras profesionales durante un largo rato, hasta que cambiaron de tema.

-¿Eres amiga de la familia de Emma?-le preguntó Megan a Luna.

-Así es. Fui al mismo año que Ginny, la tía de Emma, en el colegio y soy muy amiga de la familia en general, ¿tú?.

-Yo estoy aquí con mi novio. Es la primera vez que conozco a sus amigos y estaba muy nerviosa. Pero son todos muy agradables...

-¿Así que tu novio es amigo de ellos?, probablemente lo conozca, ¿cómo es su nombre?-le preguntó Luna con curiosidad.

-Neville. Neville Longbottom.

Luna se sorprendió terriblemente. Hacía mucho tiempo que no oía hablar de Neville y mucho más tiempo desde la última vez que se habían visto.

-Claro. Neville, ¿qué es de su vida?, hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos... -exclamó Luna con voz de sorpresa.

Megan percibió un tono raro en la voz de Luna al hablar de Neville y decidió averiguar a qué se debía.

-¿Por qué no lo compruebas tu misma?, ven a charlar con nosotros-la incitó Megan.

-Claro que sí. Éramos tan amigos, me muero por saber qué fue de su vida...

Pero en el momento en qué las dos mujeres iban a salir, la puerta se abrió de sopetón y apareció Ginny, quien, al verlas juntas, se puso pálida y nerviosa.

-Megan, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?, te busqué por todos lados...

-Luego de decirle a Hermione que me iba a buscar a Neville, me propuse a hacerlo, pero no lo encontré. Así que, como no conozco a nadie, decidí refugiarme aquí...

La desazón de Ginny aumentó al darse cuenta que Luna ya sabía de la presencia de Neville, pero debía disimularlo.

-Probablemente Hermione no te haya escuchado, con todo el alboroto. ¿Adónde iban?-les preguntó, tratando de sonar casual.

-Megan acaba de contarme que Neville esta aquí e íbamos a charlar con él... no me dijiste que venía, Ginny. Mal hecho, sabes bien que hace tiempo que lo estoy buscando-le reprochó Luna a Ginny y ésta última la fulminó con la mirada. No podía entender cómo su amiga podía ser tan hipócrita.

-Luna, ¿por qué no te quedas aquí un momento?, necesito hablar contigo-le dijo, lanzándola una significativa mirada.

-De acuerdo. Megan, luego te alcanzo, así charlamos un rato más, los tres juntos.

Megan asintió y salió de la cocina.

-Ahora sí, Ginny. Dime. Soy toda oídos. Aunque debería irme porque me dejaste esperando un largo rato.

-Luna, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo?, ¿ibas a ir a hablarle como si nada hubiera sucedido entre ustedes?, ¿cómo si fueran amigos de toda la vida?-exclamó Ginny. Estaba indignada.

-Y eso somos. Somos amigos-le respondió Luna, sin entender el comportamiento de su amiga.

-No, Luna. Ustedes no son amigos. Hace años que no lo son. No después de lo que le hiciste. ¿Cómo puedes creer que sí?.

Luna se sentó tranquilamente en una silla y le contestó:

-Eso fue hace años, Ginny. Neville nunca fue rencoroso y mucho menos conmigo. Seguro que ya me ha perdonado.

-Luna, Neville jamás podrá perdonarte lo que le hiciste. Fue muy grave. Ni siquiera la persona más buena del mundo podría perdonar algo como eso. Le rompiste el corazón, le hiciste creer que lo amabas cuando en realidad no era así...

-Ginny, no hagas un escándalo. No fue tan grave y lo sabes bien. Fue sólo un amor de niños-le dijo Luna tranquila.

Ginny ya estaba enojada. No podía creer lo que le decía su amiga.

-¿Un amor de niños, dices?, estuviste a punto de casarte con él, Luna. En este momento estarían casados si tú no te hubieras ido una semana antes, a quién sabe donde, dejándole una simple nota. Nunca hablaste con él, nunca le diste una explicación coherente. Él quedó destrozado. Por tu culpa, se alejó del mundo mágico y nunca más asistió a una reunión con sus amigos, para no tener que encontrarse contigo. ¿A eso le llamas un amor de niños?, yo lo llamo una terrible traición de tu parte. Y lo peor de todo es que no eres consciente del daño que le causaste-le gritó Ginny. Estaba muy enfadada. Si su amiga no desaparecía de su lado, no podía hacerse responsable si la hechizaba.

Luna estaba asombrada. Hacía tiempo que no veía a Ginny tan enojada. O por lo menos no con ella. ¿Sería verdad lo que decía?, ¿tanto daño le había causado a Neville?.

-Es mentira lo que dices, Ginny. No me trates así. No me lo merezco...

-Te mereces eso y mucho más. Ojalá no fuera así, pero es la verdad. Deberías hacerte responsable de tus errores. ¿Sabes qué?, la única razón por la que Neville está hoy aquí es porque le aseguramos que tú no vendrías, supuestamente tenías que viajar para hacer una investigación, ¿no es así?. Él no quiere verte, Luna. Si te queda un poco de cordura, úsala para no acercarte a él nunca más. Él es feliz ahora, tiene una novia muy buena y, finalmente, volvió a creer en el amor. No lo molestes. Él ya no te necesita-exclamó Ginny.

-De acuerdo, Ginny. No lo molestaré más. Y a ti tampoco. Creí que me entendías un poco más, pero veo que no. No te preocupes. Me iré por la puerta trasera para no molestar a nadie más con mi presencia-le respondió Luna, dolida. Salió por la puerta trasera de la casa, ofendida por todo lo que su amiga le había dicho, pero más aún porque sabía que cada una de sus palabras era cierta y que ella era la responsable de todo el dolor de Neville.

Ginny se quedó un momento en la cocina, pensando en sí había sido muy dura con su amiga. Le molestaba mucho cuando Luna evadía sus responsabilidades. Muchas veces, parecía la misma adolescente loca, que usaba aros de rabanitos y collares de corchos de cerveza de manteca. Pero por lo menos en esa época no le hacía daño a nadie y ahora sí. Salió por la puerta de la cocina, buscando a Hermione, para contarle todo lo que había sucedido.

----------------

La noche había llegado y todos los invitados se habían retirado, muy felices por la hermosa fiesta. La niña ya estaba durmiendo, agotada de tanto jugar y de pasar de brazos en brazos. Los únicos presentes eran Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Harry.

-Ginny, quédate aquí esta noche-trataba de convencerla Hermione. Ginny ya les había contado lo que había sucedido con Luna y realmente no tenía ganas de aparecer por su casa en aquel momento.

-No te preocupes, Hermione. Puedo ir a casa de mis padres, en serio. No hay problema-le decía Ginny. Le encantaría quedarse en la casa de su hermano, pero no tenía ganas de pasar demasiado tiempo con el otro individuo que allí se estaba hospedando.

-Vamos, Ginny. Te quedarás aquí. No se hable más-le dijo Ron.

-Ron, gracias. Pero no. No quiero molestar a nadie en esta casa-contestó, lanzándole una fugaz mirada a Harry.

Él ni se inmutaba, prefería hacerse el tonto. No sabía qué decir.

-Nadie se molestará por tu presencia, ¿no es así, Harry?-se dirigió Hermione a su amigo.

-Ella sabe que a mí no me molesta su presencia, es a ella a quién le molesta la mía-respondió el muchacho, mirándola.

Ginny estaba a punto de responderle, pero fue interrumpida por su amiga.

-A ella tampoco le molestas. Tema terminado. Te quedarás aquí, Ginny. Y no se hable más-dijo Hermione, dando el tema por zanjado y todos asintieron.

Luego de cenar, cada uno de ellos se dirigió a sus habitaciones, muy cansados por toda la fiesta. Pero Ginny no se podía dormir. Daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama. Estaba alterada. Sabía que Harry estaba durmiendo a pocos metros de ella y eso la ponía nerviosa. No sabía por qué, o en realidad sí. Estaba enojada con él, muy enojada por lo que había hecho. Pero en el fondo, ella sabía que no podía odiarlo, porque sabía que lo amaba demasiado para hacerlo. No quería volver con él, o por lo menos no en ese momento. Pero tampoco quería que él estuviera con otra y la presencia de aquella oriental la alteraba mucho. Tenía que admitirlo, estaba celosa. Y sabía que Harry lo había hecho a propósito, con la intención de molestarla. Pero todavía no entendía por qué, ella no le había hecho nada fuera de lo normal como para que él reaccionara de ese modo. O al menos ella no lo sabía.

Cansada de dar vueltas y vueltas en su cama, decidió levantarse a buscar un vaso de agua y a estirar las piernas.

Se dirigió a la cocina y cuando llegó hasta allí, se encontró con...

-Hermione, ¿qué estás haciendo levantada?, son las dos de la mañana.

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte-le respondió su amiga.-No podía dormir, ¿tú?-bebiendo un sorbo de café.

-Tampoco. Pero déjame decirte que si sigues bebiendo café, menos podrás dormirte-le dijo Ginny, sentándose a la mesa, frente a ella.

-No me genera insomnio el café. Al contrario, me ayuda a relajarme.

Ginny la miró con cara rara, pero no le dijo nada.

-Me alegra que hayas decidido quedarte, Ginny. Y no quiero que tomes a mal mi pregunta, no es que quiera echarte de aquí ni mucho menos. Por mí puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, pero lo que quiero saber es cuándo volverás a tu casa. Y no digo a casa de Luna, sino a tu verdadera casa. La que compartías con Harry-le preguntó Hermione.

Ginny tardó unos segundos en responder, pero luego lo hizo, entendiendo lo que su amiga realmente quería preguntarle.

-Sinceramente, creo que nunca regresaré, Herms. Lo más probable es que esa casa se terminé vendiendo y repartiendo el dinero. Hace tiempo que tengo esa idea, pero no tengo el valor de planteársela a Harry. Vaya Gryffindor resulté ser-comentó.

-Yo no creo que se trate de una cuestión de valor, Ginny. A mí me parece que no quieres vender la casa porque tienes la esperanza de regresar con Harry. Y me parece totalmente lógico, dado que es muy obvio que los dos se siguen queriendo, pero son demasiado tontos como para confesarlo-le dijo Hermione.

-¿No crees que estamos siendo cuidados, dejando pasar el tiempo, para no lastimarnos nuevamente?.

-No, no lo creo. Creo que sólo son tontos-le replicó Hermione, convencida.-Sin ofender.

Ginny asintió.

-Tienes razón. O por lo menos de mi parte, sí. Trato de ocultarlo, pero no puedo hacerlo. Estoy tan celosa de que haya traído a Cho a trabajar con nosotros. Sé que lo hizo sólo para molestarme. Y por eso me niego a decirle algo sobre lo que siento. No se lo merece. Está siendo tan idiota.

-Lo sé. Pero míralo de este modo, Ginny. Si llevó a Cho a trabajar con ustedes, por algo será. ¿No crees que si quiere molestarte con la presencia de esa mujer sea por una razón?, a mí me parece que su misión era causarte celos para que tú reaccionaras. Y déjame decirte que lo consiguió. Está logrando su objetivo, hacerte poner celosa para que te des cuenta que aún lo amas, del mismo modo que él aún te ama a ti.

-Antes no opinabas eso, Hermione. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-replicó Ginny.

-Las intenciones de Harry me parecieron obvias desde el principio y decidí ver si su plan daba resultado. Si yo te hubiera dicho algo, probablemente te hubieras rebelado ante eso y no estaríamos teniendo esta charla-le explicó Hermione.

-Eres tan manipuladora cuando quieres.

-Gracias-sonrió Hermione. -¿Qué harás, entonces?, ¿le hablarás sobre vender la casa o sobre algo mucho más alegre?.

-No lo sé, Hermione. Sé me ocurren miles de razones para volver con él, pero se me ocurren más aún para darle un punto final a esta situación. No quiero volver a pasar por lo que pasamos durante el último tiempo que convivimos. Hermione, no sabes lo insoportable que nos resultaba estar juntos. Ya no hablábamos, no cenábamos juntos, a veces ni siquiera dormíamos en la misma cama. Yo pensaba que era la rutina, pero finalmente terminé por pensar que ya no nos queríamos como antes. Y decidimos rendirnos-finalizó Ginny, sonriendo con tristeza.

-Debes hablar con él, Ginny. Debes decirle lo mismo que me has dicho a mí. Tienen que arreglar todo esto. No pueden seguir así. No quiero verlos lastimarse más, prométeme que lo harás -le dijo Hermione, acercándose a su amiga y dándole un pequeño abrazo.

-Lo pensaré, Herms. No puedo prometerte otra cosa.

Hermione asintió y decidió no presionar más a su amiga. Sabía que ella haría lo que considerara correcto, sea cual fuere su decisión.

En ese momento, la persona que había estado escuchando toda la conversación desde el otro lado de la puerta de la cocina, comenzó a retirarse sigilosamente. Sabía que si lo encontraban allí, esas dos serían capaces de matarlo. Iba caminando con una sonrisa en su rostro. Su plan había dado resultado, y había salido mejor de lo que esperaba. Ginny aún lo amaba y él la haría darse cuenta que todo podía volver a funcionar entre ellos.

------------------

El lunes a la mañana, Ginny estaba sentada en su escritorio, leyendo una carta que acababa de llegarle. A medida que la leía, su sonrisa iba en aumento. La carta era de Marco. En ella, él le decía que las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que él hubiera esperado y que ya le contaría mejor cuando volviera, lo único que le adelantaba era que no regresaría solo. También le comentaba que se reintegraría a trabajar el lunes de la semana siguiente. Y eso significaba que ya no tendría que volver a ver a Cho Chang.

En ese momento, Cho Chang entró a su oficina, sin siquiera tocar la puerta.

-Quería avisarte que Harry llegará más tarde a trabajar. Acaba de enviar una carta diciendo que le surgió un imprevisto y que le prepares el informe sobre la misión que realizaste la semana pasada-le dijo Chang, con un tono bastante petulante.

-¿Por qué no me pasaste la carta a mi?-le preguntó Ginny, molesta por la actitud de la mujer.

-Aquí la tienes-se la entregó de mal modo.

-Me refiero a por qué no me la entregaste, apenas llegó, SIN ABRIRLA-le respondió Ginny, enfatizando las dos últimas palabras.

-Porque la carta estaba dirigida a la recepción y, que yo sepa, tú no eres la recepcionista.

-No, no lo soy. Pero no puedes abrir una carta, cuyo remitente es tu jefe, sin consultar. Las cartas siempre van dirigidas a la recepción, pero eso no quiere decir que van dirigidas a la recepcionista, en este caso tú. Debes preguntar antes de abrirlas-le respondió Ginny, con tono sobrador. A Marco jamás le hubiera dicho nada semejante por abrir una carta sin ningún contenido importante, pero esa mujer le caía muy mal y tampoco le gustó el tono que estaba usando.

-De acuerdo. La próxima vez, te preguntaré antes de abrir una carta-le dijo Cho Chang, dirigiéndose al desordenado escritorio de Harry y comenzando a acomodarlo. Ginny se quedó un tanto perpleja. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo esa mujer?.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?, ¿acaso Harry te pidió que le ordenes el escritorio?, esa no es tu tarea.

-Ya lo sé-le respondió la mujer, sin dejar su tarea.-Pero ahí afuera no tengo nada de trabajo y pensé que podía hacer algo útil. Además, no me molesta para nada hacerlo. Y mucho menos para Harry, ¿está claro?.

Cho Chang la miraba fijamente, con una sonrisita sobradora. Pero Ginny le sonrió más aún.

-De acuerdo, Chang. Haz lo que quieras, pero déjame avisarte que esta es tu última semana de trabajo. El lunes próximo, Marco se reintegra a su trabajo y tú no tendrás nada que hacer aquí, ¿está claro?-le preguntó, imitando su frase con desprecio.

La mujer siguió ordenando el escritorio de Harry, sin decir nada más. Diez minutos después se retiró, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, se dirigió a Ginny y le dijo:

-Hasta el viernes, el trabajo es mío y eso me da tiempo de sobra para cumplir mi misión.

Y cerró dando un portazo. Ginny se levantó como una bala, dispuesta a salir corriendo a pedirle una explicación por lo que había dicho, cuando otra persona entró en su oficina. Era Thomas Grant, uno de los nuevos aurors.

-Vine a traerte la información que recopilamos. Espero que te sea útil-le dijo el joven, dejándole dos gruesas carpetas sobre la mesa.-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó, viendo que ella no le decía nada y que su cara estaba toda roja.

-Sí, estoy bien, gracias. Seguramente toda la información será muy útil. Siempre es bueno conocer a fondo a tu enemigo, sus fortalezas y debilidades, para saber cómo y por dónde atacarlo-le respondió Ginny, aunque sus comentarios tenían un doble sentido, especialmente dirigidos a la persona que había dejado la oficina momentos antes. Esa mujer le había declarado la guerra y ella no sería la perdedora.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Hola a todos:_

_¿Cómo han estado, tanto tiempo?._

_Espero que sigan leyendo mi historia, dado que hacía tanto tiempo que no actualizaba. _

_Les cuento que fue porque estuve sin computadora durante un tiempo y luego sin Internet, así que se hacía imposible escribir la historia y subir los capítulos. _

_Ojalá les haya gustado mucho este capítulo y que no los haya desilusionado. Inicialmente, iba a incluir más hechos, pero a medida que lo escribía, me di cuenta que se haría demasiado largo y lo que sucederá en el próximo capítulo es digno de dedicarle un capítulo entero. _

_Respondí todos los rr´s a través del Reply, sólo me quedó responderle a Cecis, porque ella no está registrada. Así que aquí va, lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero espero que sigas enganchada con la historia. Besos!!!_

_Me voy despidiendo, saludos para todos, _

_Lunis. _

_14.04.07_


	10. Para bien o para mal

Capítulo diez: "Para bien o para mal" 

Se avecinaba una tormenta y el ambiente tenso podía notarse a kilómetros de distancia. Cho Chang y Ginny Weasley se habían declarado la guerra y la voz ya estaba comenzando a correrse en el Cuartel de Aurores del Ministerio. Cada vez que ambas se cruzaban, todos dejaban de hacer sus tareas para ver si algo sucedía, pero, hasta el momento, ninguna había comenzado con los ataques evidentes. Sin embargo, Chang entraba constantemente a la oficina, cuando no estaba Harry, y le arreglaba sus cosas. Cada vez que la oriental lo hacía, Ginny se moría por decirle algo, pero debía morderse la lengua. No quería arriesgar su trabajo por esa estúpida mujer. Pero ya la estaba provocando demasiado y ella en cualquier momento explotaría.

Por su parte, Harry se mantenía ajeno a esa situación. Sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no hacía nada por evitarlo. Internamente, debía admitir que estaba disfrutando mucho con todo eso. Su plan había resultado mejor de lo que él esperaba. O eso creía él.

Un mediodía, Harry se había quedado en la oficina, recabando unos datos y se había salteado el almuerzo. Ginny, por su parte, se había ido a comer, así que él estaba solo allí. Aunque no por mucho tiempo.

Golpearon la puerta y él, sin ver quién era, dijo que pasen.

-Hola Harry, disculpa que te moleste, vine a traerte el almuerzo-saludó Cho, quién iba con una bandeja llena de comida en sus manos y estaba vestida más provocativa de lo normal. Estaba muy maquillada y caminaba sensualmente hacia él.

Harry, como hombre que era, tuvo que admitir que la joven era muy hermosa, pero él no tenía ojos para ella. Esas situaciones siempre lo habían puesto nervioso, y aunque ya era un adulto, no pudo evitar tragar saliva y tartamudear un poco.

-Muchas gracias, Cho. No debiste molestarte-le contestó él, mientras veía como la mujer dejaba el almuerzo en el escritorio de Ginny y, luego, se sentaba en él, cruzando las piernas con sensualidad.

-No me molesta para nada, Harry, al contrario, es un placer para mi poder atenderte-le respondió, guiñándole un ojo.-No sabes cuánto te agradezco que me hayas dado este trabajo. Lo necesitaba tanto. Y además me dio la oportunidad de volverte a ver. Debo decirte que te extrañé mucho estos años. Qué pena que hayamos perdido el contacto. Espero que no vuelva a suceder.

Harry estuvo tentado de decirle que ella tenía la culpa de que hubieran perdido el contacto, pero se contuvo. Después de todo, ella estaba haciendo muy bien su "trabajo" y lo estaba ayudando con su plan.

-Claro, claro. ¿Comemos?-sugirió Harry, luego de un silencio incómodo, en el cual Cho pretendía que él respondiera a sus evidentes insinuaciones.

-De acuerdo-dijo ella, un tanto desilusionada.

Cho Chang tomó asiento en la silla de Ginny y Harry estuvo a punto de decirle que no lo hiciera, ya que si Ginny la viera, se molestaría mucho. Pero decidió ignorar la parte buena de su conciencia y tomó asiento en otra silla, frente a la oriental.

-Así que estás de nuevo en el mercado, debo decirte que muchas mujeres están felices con la noticia. No todos los días una se entera que el hombre más codiciado del mundo mágico vuelve a ser soltero. Yo me incluyo entre ellas-le dijo, lanzándole una pícara mirada.

Harry tragó saliva e hizo una tonta sonrisa, pero no dijo nada. No tenía nada que decirle.

-Sé de muchas que estarían más que felices de poder consolarte, luego de tu ruptura. Realmente, no sé como lo llevas, Harry. Digo, ustedes trabajan juntos, se ven todo el tiempo, comparten los mismos amigos...

-Entiendo el punto, Cho-la interrumpió Harry. Realmente, no tenía ganas de hablar de ese tema.

-Ay Harry, no te pongas triste-le contestó Cho, malinterpretando la interrupción de Harry.-Sé que te debe costar hablar de lo sucedido. Pero yo puedo escucharte, me encantaría poder ayudarte a olvidarla...

Harry estaba a punto de responderle que no sería tan sencillo, cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió con fuerza y entró Ginny. Harry no necesitó mirarla para darse cuenta que estaba enojada. La cara de satisfacción de Cho lo decía todo.

-Chang, Potter, ¿se confundieron de escritorio o me parece a mí?-espetó la pelirroja, acercándose a ellos y mirándolos con odio.

-No, sabemos perfectamente que este es tu escritorio-le respondió Cho, con tono despectivo.

Ginny respiró profundo antes de responderle. Si no lo hacía, mataría a esa mujer en ese mismo momento. Y a los golpes.

-Ah, pensé que a tu cerebro le costaba distinguirlos. Creo que te subestimé-ironizó Ginny.

-Ginny, lo siento, yo... -intentó hablar Harry, pero Ginny lo interrumpió.

-Contigo hablaré luego, este es un asunto entre ella y yo. No te metas.

Las dos mujeres se miraban fijamente y echaban chispas por los ojos.

-Vamos a dejar algo en claro, Chang. Este es mi escritorio y si hay algo que no tolero es que toquen mis cosas-le espetó Ginny.

-¿Acaso Harry forma parte de tus cosas?-la provocó Cho.

Ginny estuvo a punto de gritarle que sí, pero se contuvo. No podía hacer semejante declaración, y mucho menos frente a él.

-Harry no tiene nada que ver con esto. Puedes hacer lo que te plazca con él, pero no en mi escritorio y no en mi oficina, ¿entendiste?.

-Perfectamente. Entonces, no te molesta lo que haga con Harry, ¿verdad?. Igualmente, aunque te molestara, no podrías hacer nada, porque Harry ya no te pertenece y no debe rendirte cuentas de nada de lo que haga-largó Cho. Tanto a Harry como a Ginny les dolió la dura realidad, pero ninguno de los dos lo demostró.-La verdad no ofende, pero lastima, ¿no es así?.

-Nada de lo que tú me digas pueda lastimarme. Pero tienes razón, Harry es libre para hacer lo que quiera, pero lamentaría en el alma que cayera tan bajo para estar contigo. Realmente, no entiendo como un hombre puede fijarse en alguien tan vulgar como tú...

-¿Yo?,¿vulgar?.

-Sí, tú, ¿acaso no entiendes lo que digo o la información tarda más en ser procesada por ese diminuto cerebro tuyo?.

-Ginny, Cho, basta ya. Fue suficiente-exclamó Harry, tratando de calmar los ánimos.-Cho, vuelve a tu trabajo, por favor.

Cho le lanzó una última mirada de odio a Ginny y se marchó ofendida de la oficina.

Harry acomodó el escritorio de Ginny y lo dejó impecable, sin rastros de comida. Estaba a punto de hablarle cuando ella le dijo, como si le leyera el pensamiento:

-Ni me hables, Harry, eres la última persona en el mundo con la que quiero hablar en este momento.

Y de ese modo, se metió en el baño de la oficina y no salió de allí hasta media hora después.

Luego de este incidente, el ambiente estaba peor que nunca. Harry y Ginny ni se hablaban y hacían todo lo posible por evitarse. Cho buscaba constantemente a Harry, pero él la evadía. En cuanto a Ginny y a Cho, cuando se cruzaban, algún comentario mordaz se hacían, pero, afortunadamente, no pasaba a mayores.

Pero finalmente, el ansiado viernes llegó y Ginny estaba exultante de felicidad. Ese día marcaba la partida de Cho y la finalización de todos los problemas, o al menos eso creía ella.

Hasta trató a Harry con menos hostilidad que los últimos días de lo contenta que estaba.

Harry, por su parte, estaba feliz con el resultado de su plan. Las cosas habían funcionado de maravilla. Había logrado molestar a Ginny y podía darse cuenta de lo celosa que la joven estaba. Sólo era cuestión de hacer un par de ajustes y todo volvería a estar bien entre ellos. Después de todo, sabía que Ginny aún lo amaba y haría hasta lo imposible para que volvieran a estar juntos. Y el baile anual de Aurores del Ministerio de la Magia sería la ocasión perfecta para lograrlo.

Ginny, por su parte, en lo que menos pensaba era en volver con Harry. Trataba de taparse con trabajo para evitar pensar en él, pero al tenerlo tan cerca, le resultaba imposible. Para empeorar las cosas, en dos semanas sería el baile de Aurores y ese sería el primer año que irían separados. Además, la idea de que Harry pudiese ir con alguien más, como por ejemplo: Cho, la atormentaba constantemente, y esa era otra de las razones por las cuales estaba tan irritable con él. Cada vez que giraba la cabeza, allí estaba Cho, buscando a Harry, hablando con él, riendo con él. Ya no la soportaba más, quería que se fuera urgente. Y el día de su partida había llegado.

Ginny y Harry estaban en una de las salas de reunión del Cuartel. Todos el personal estaba allí, expectante por lo que sus jefes tuvieran que decirles.

-Buenos días a todos, gracias por abandonar sus tareas para escucharnos. Seremos breves así pueden seguir con su trabajo.

Un murmullo de desaprobación fue acallado por la voz de Ginny, quién seguía con el discursito.

-Ya sabemos que hoy es viernes y que están cansados, así que yo no seré tan breve, de modo que puedan descansar un poco. Lo malo es que tendrán que escucharme hablar.

Una risa general se escuchó, pero ella siguió hablando.

-Como ya les habíamos informado, dentro de dos semanas tendrá lugar el XXVI Baile de Aurores del Ministerio de la Magia Inglés. Como todos los años, la primera parte será más bien formal, recibiremos a algunos invitados de otros cuarteles y seremos muy corteses con ellos, ¿no es así?-asentimiento general.-Luego, habrá una cena y el baile dará comienzo. Para ese momento, ya pueden empezar a divertirse. La idea del baile es que todos se diviertan, que puedan distenderse, en recompensa por el excelente trabajo que todos estamos haciendo. Pueden llevar un acompañante, o si quieren más de uno. De ser así, deben avisarnos, para que podamos calcular la cantidad de personas que irán. Creo que eso es todo, ¿hay algo que quieras agregar?-se dirigió a Harry.

-No, nada más. Pueden ir saliendo. A medida que lo hagan, les daremos las invitaciones.

Uno a uno fueron saliendo y, poco a poco, el salón fue quedando vacío. Harry estaba a punto de salir, cuando se dio cuenta que Ginny aún no había salido y que otra persona estaba acercándose a hablarle. Decidió que eso no podía perdérselo y se quedó a unos metros, fingiendo que se ataba los cordones de sus zapatos.

-Ginny, qué buenos que los nuevos aurores también estemos invitados-le dijo Thomas Grant, con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que están invitados, forman parte del equipo, ¿no es sí?-le contestó ella. Luego, dándose cuenta que Harry estaba allí, decidió molestarlo un poco.-¿Ya tienes pensado con quién irás?.

-Aún no. Tengo alguien en mente, pero no creo que ella me acepte. Es demasiado inalcanzable para mí-le respondió él, un tanto derrotado.

-No seas tonto, Tom, nada es imposible. Arriba esos ánimos-exclamó ella, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa al joven.-Además, tienes todo lo que necesitas para conquistar a una chica. Sólo necesitas juntar un poco de valor para hacerlo-le guiñó ojo.

-Tendré en cuenta tus consejos, Ginny. Lo haré-luego, dudando unos segundos, continuó.-¿Tú irás con él?-preguntó, señalando a Harry con la cabeza.

-No, creo que iré sola. No me va a venir mal-le respondió ella, tratando de evadir ese tema.-O sino llevaré a alguno de mis hermanos. Tengo varios para elegir.

-Sabes que podrías ir con quién quisieras, ¿no es así?.

Ella sólo sonrió, pero no le dijo nada. Las intenciones de Thomas le habían resultado claras desde el primer momento, pero ella jamás saldría con otro compañero de trabajo. Ya había aprendido la lección.

-Bueno, Ginny, debo volver al trabajo. Luego nos veremos.

-Adiós, Thomas.

Y el muchacho salió del salón. Sólo habían quedado allí Harry y ella.

Apenas Thomas salió, Harry fingió que ya había terminado de atarse sus cordones y se puso de pie, dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

Pero Ginny fue más rápida, y al pasar por su lado, le dijo, con sorna:

-Tardaste bastante en atarte los cordones, ¿no lo crees?.Especialmente, cuando esos zapatos que llevas tienen hebilla, no cordones.

Y se fue, lanzando una risita. Harry se miró los zapatos y se dio cuenta de lo tonto que había sido, pero no le molestó. Estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera por recuperarla, y si eso incluía escuchar todas sus conversaciones y quedar como un idiota por hacerlo, no le importaba.

La jornada laboral de ese día viernes había terminado y eran los últimos momentos de Cho en aquel trabajo. Ginny estaba más que feliz en su oficina y Harry estaba en la recepción, ayudando a la oriental a recoger sus cosas.

-¿Tienes todo listo?-le preguntó Harry.

-Así es.

-Bueno Cho, déjame decirte que fue un placer trabajar contigo. El plan salió como yo esperaba, así que no me queda más que agradecerte y decirte que te enviaré un cheque por la suma que habíamos arreglado. Además, recibirás el dinero que te corresponde por haber trabajo aquí estas dos semanas-le susurró Harry, para que nadie más escuchara lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Me alegra haberte sido útil-le respondió Cho, con un tono dulce y alegre, completamente distinto al que solía usar.-Era lo menos que podía hacer luego de lo mal que se las hice pasar hace unos años. Estoy tan arrepentida...

-No digas nada más, Cho, ya estamos a mano. Me ayudaste mucho y espero que el dinero te sirva. No dudes en llamarme si necesitas algo-le contestó Harry.

-Muchas gracias. Espero no haber hecho sufrir mucho a Ginny. No entiendo porque decidiste hacer esto, no creo que ella se lo merezca, pero tendrás tus razones. Sin embargo, déjame darte un consejo, ¿sí?. Déjate de tantos juegos y dile de una vez lo que sientes. Ella te ama profundamente, tendrías que ver la cara de odio con la que me miraba cada vez que yo me acercaba a ti. Me hizo temer por mi vida en varias oportunidades-comentó ella y ambos rieron.

-Tendré en cuenta tu consejo. Y ahora déjame darte uno. Deberías dedicarte a la actuación, realmente fingiste muy bien todo este tiempo. Nunca abandonaste tu papel-le dijo él, con admiración.

-No podía hacerlo, Harry. Si ella nos sorprendía, yo tenía que estar seduciéndote todo el tiempo. Si no, el plan no daría resultado. Realmente, no sé cómo se te ocurrió todo esto...

-Bueno, digamos que fue la oportunidad justa en el momento indicado. Marco se fue, necesitábamos un reemplazo, tu curriculum apareció y, de repente, me dije: ¿Por qué no?.-contestó Harry con malicia.

-Te pareces al mismo niño travieso, que amaba romper las reglas y hacer desastres, el mismo que conocí años atrás. Creo que te llevarías bien con Dylan, mi hijo, tienen la misma mentalidad-bromeó ella, y ambos se rieron.-Bueno Harry, llegó el momento de decir adiós. Espero que nos volvamos a ver. Invítame a tu boda, ¿sí?.

-Así será. Adiós Cho, y gracias por todo-y se dieron un abrazo a modo de despedida.

Harry volvía feliz a la oficina. Su plan había salido a la perfección y todos habían salido ganando.

O no todos. Ginny había estado observado la escena desde la oficina y, al no llegar a escuchar lo que hablaban, interpretó las cosas de la peor manera posible. Ella sólo los vio reir juntos y luego abrazarse. Y eso la hizo pensar que quizás Harry ya la había reemplazado por otra. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, por la impotencia que sentía al no poder evitar que el amor de su vida la hubiera olvidado. Pero cuando escuchó los pasos de Harry acercándose, se las secó y disimuló todo lo que pudo.

-Cho ya se ha ido-le comentó Harry, entrando a la oficina.

-Supongo que estarás triste. Ya no podrás verla todos los días...

-¿A qué te refieres?-le preguntó él, fingiendo inocencia.

-Sabes bien a lo que me refiero. Caíste en su trampa-le dijo ella, sin mirarlo a la cara.

-Yo no caí en ninguna trampa, Ginny, no sé de qué estás hablando...

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué, habiendo tantas mujeres en el mundo, tuviste que encontrarla a ella. No puedo creer que seas tan tonto, Harry. ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo mucho que ella nos hizo sufrir hace años?, ¿o te engatusó de tal modo que ya no te importa?-le espetó ella, pero ahora mirándolo con rabia a los ojos.

-Claro que lo recuerdo, pero ella está arrepentida. Todos cometemos errores, Ginny, y yo decidí darle una segunda oportunidad. ¿Por qué tú no puedes hacer lo mismo?-le contestó Harry. Las cosas se le estaban yendo de las manos, él no había planeado que salieran de ese modo.

-Jamás podría darle una oportunidad a alguien como ella. ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo mal que nos las hizo pasar hace unos siete años?, parece que te hubieras olvidado de todo lo que hizo para intentar separarnos, incluso fingió estar enferma de muerte para que tú te quedaras con ella, sin contar el constante acoso y todas las mentiras que le vendió a la prensa...

-No me olvidé, pero ella estaba mal en ese momento y por eso actuó como actuó...

-¿Y ahora la defiendes?-exclamó ella, con bronca. No podía creer cómo Harry podía ser tan idiota.-Es increíble, nunca pensé que fueses ese tipo de hombre, pero veo que me confundí.

-A ver, dime, ¿qué tipo de hombre soy?-a esta altura, la conversación se estaba tornando cada vez más densa y los dos estaban bastante molestos.

-Los que se dejan llevar por una cara bonita y un cuerpo sexy, sin pensar en nada más. Creo que te he juzgado mal durante muchos años...

-Por favor, ¿qué estás diciendo?, sabes perfectamente que yo no soy así...

-¿No?, lo escondes bastante bien, entonces.

Él la miró con las cejas levantadas, estaba esperando a que ella siguiera hablando.

-Primero, decides contratar una reemplazante para Marco sin mi autorización. Luego, entre todas las que se presentaron, la escoges a ella, también sin decirme nada. Había cientos de personas mucho más capacitadas que ella, pero igualmente la contrataste...

-Ya te dije porque lo hice-la interrumpió Harry.-Ella necesitaba ayuda y estaba muy arrepentida...

-Ay, qué generoso de tu parte, Harry-ironizó Ginny. Toda la bronca que había contenido durante el último tiempo la estaba descargando en ese momento.-¿No te diste cuenta que lo único que ella quería era conquistarte?, y, al parecer, lo logró.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia. Ginny estaba celosa y era justamente lo que él estaba buscando. Debía aprovecharlo, pero no sabía cómo, ella estaba muy enojada y él tampoco estaba muy contento que digamos. Ciertamente, no era la mejor situación.

-No lo logró, Ginny, ¿no te das cuenta que entre ella y yo no pasa nada?-le preguntó él.

-No parece. La manera de la que hablaban, reían, etc., demostraba exactamente lo contrario a lo que tú dices-le respondió Ginny, con furia. Sabía que se estaba poniendo en evidencia, pero no podía evitarlo.-De cualquier manera, lo que hagas de tu vida amorosa, me tiene sin cuidado. Yo ya no soy quién para reprocharte nada. Lo único que puedo pedirte es que lo dejes fuera del trabajo, ¿sí?. Afortunadamente, tu noviecita ya no trabaja con nosotros, así que eso no será un problema. Bastantes inconvenientes tenemos entre tú y yo como para que traigas gente de afuera.

Ese comentario a Harry le molestó mucho. Ella no era quién para decirle eso luego de lo que él había visto, no hace mucho tiempo atrás.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme esto, después de lo que hiciste?-le espetó él, con tono reprobatorio. Ahora él también estaba enojado.

Ella se quedó de piedra. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo qué estaba hablando Harry.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?, habla claro.

-Encima, te haces la desentendida. Vamos, yo te conozco, hacerte la tonta no te sale muy bien. ¿No sabes de qué te estoy hablando?, entonces te lo explicaré. Sé que tienes algo con Thomas Grant, y no trates de negarlo. Los vi irse juntos, el día que nos encontramos en aquel bar. Además, él no para de hacerte caritas y sonreírte y tú no te quedas atrás-exclamó Harry. Aquella imagen estaba muy clara en su mente.

Ella se quedó helada. No podía creer las extrañas cosas que la mente de un hombre celoso podía maquinar. Todo lo que decía él era una gran mentira. Ella jamás saldría con alguien que trabajaba para ella, le parecía inmoral.

-¿No tienes nada para decir?, ¿o acaso tampoco recuerdas haberte ido con Thomas aquella noche?, hay varias cosas que no recuerdas de ese día, o que, mejor dicho, decidiste obviar-Harry ya estaba desatado y no estaba guardando nada, había llegado la hora de aclarar las cosas y él lo estaba haciendo.

Ginny entendió a lo que Harry se refería. Él no le había creído lo del beso ni por un momento y ahora se lo estaba echando en cara. Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar. No podía mentirle nuevamente, pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad. No en ese momento.

-Entre Thomas y yo no hay nada, somos compañeros de trabajo, nada más que eso. Ya tuve suficiente con salir con colegas, no volvería a cometer el mismo error-le dijo ella, con odio.

-Yo tampoco volvería a cometer el mismo error. La próxima vez que decida dedicarle siete años de mi vida a la misma persona, me encargaré de que no trabaje en el mismo lugar que yo-le respondió Harry, muy dolido.

-Fueron ocho, casi ocho.

-¿Qué?-le preguntó Harry, sin saber a qué se refería ella.

-Fueron casi ocho años de nuestras vidas, tonto. No puedo creer cómo no lo recuerdas-le gritó ella, también muy dolida. Las cosas se habían salido de control por completo y ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Perdona que me haya olvidado-le contestó él, con ironía.-Pero puede decirse que estamos a mano. Yo me olvidé de eso, pero tú decidiste olvidarte de lo que hiciste aquella noche. La noche del bar. La noche que me besaste y la misma noche en la que, luego, te fuiste con Thomas a quién sabe donde.

-No puedes echarme la culpa de todo eso. Tú también fingiste que nunca pasó nada. Y, si mal no recuerdo, yo te besé, pero tú no opusiste resistencia. Y con lo de Thomas, no tengo por qué darte ninguna explicación de lo que hago de mi vida ni con quién lo hago-le espetó la pelirroja. Estaba muy enojada, él le estaba echando la culpa de algo cuya responsabilidad también era de él.

"...Con tu amor tan disfrazado  
Mis mentiras, tus inventos  
Con tu odio enamorado  
Y el reloj matando el tiempo  
La pasión en decadencia  
La emoción en bancarrota..." 

-Por supuesto que no debes darme ninguna explicación, como yo tampoco tengo que dártelas a ti. Esto ya llegó demasiado lejos, hace tiempo que ya no estamos juntos, pero nuestras vidas siguen estando ligadas, y por eso se confunden las cosas. Deberíamos darle un corte definitivo a todo esto y dejarnos de joder-exclamó él, aunque momentos después de arrepintió de lo que había dicho, ya que ella le contestó:

-Totalmente de acuerdo. Terminemos esto de una buena vez, ¿sí?. De ahora en adelante, hablaremos sólo lo necesario, trataremos de no cruzarnos y, por supuesto, venderemos la casa y dividiremos el dinero. Una vez que esté vendida, todo nuestro pasado quedará enterrado y no volveremos a tener otra de estas peleas estúpidas y sin sentido-le dijo ella, agitada, sin pensar en nada.

-Perfecto. Ya era hora de tomar esa decisión. Por fin, seremos libres-le contestó él del mismo modo.

-Bien.

-Bien.

Y de ese modo, Ginny tomó apresuradamente sus cosas y se fue, tratando de contener la rabia y la angustia que sentía en ese momento. Ya estaba todo terminado, habían hecho lo que debían hacer y ya no había vuelta atrás. Era lo mejor para ambos. Pero ninguno de los dos lo sentía de ese modo.

Harry también estaba bastante nervioso y angustiado y decidió descargar su bronca pegándole un golpe a una de las paredes de su oficina. Luego, se arrepintió, la pared era mucho más dura que su puño.

Se sentó en su silla, suspirando derrotado. Todo había terminando. Para bien o para mal.

"...Para bien o para mal, ya se escribió  
Para bien o para mal, ya se archivó  
Para bien o para mal, se nos fugó  
Con tu historia y mis antojos   
Con tu llave y mis cerrojos  
Para bien o para mal, se terminó..." 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_No me maten!!!_

_Sé que en este mismo momento deben estar odiándome con todo su corazón. Justo cuando parecía que todo iba a mejorar, las cosas empeoran aún más, llegando a un punto ¿sin retorno?. No pude evitarlo, intenté hacer esta historia un poco más graciosa, pero mi lado dramático siempre sale a flote. _

_Lo bueno de todo esto es que las cosas entre ellos no podrían estar peor, así que tengan por seguro que me será imposible complicar más la situación, ¿o no?...jejeje._

_Sinceramente, espero que les haya gustado mucho y que no se sientan desilusionados por el giro que tomó la historia. Creo que se los dije anteriormente, soy fanática de los finales felices y no me parece que esta historia vaya a terminar muy mal, ¿o sí?._

_Esta vez, estoy actualizando pronto, para recompensarlos por todo el tiempo que estuve sin actualizar. Espero poder seguir a este ritmo, porque la historia se extendió más de lo que yo creía y, sino, va a hacerse eterno. _

_Agradezco mucho a todos los lectores y a las personas que siempre me dejan rr´s. Así que este capítulo va dedicado para ustedes, JamesandMolly, Jazu Potter, hermioneyron, Ceciss, cecyleonor, maby-potter, clau-malfoy, herms-weasley. Espero no haberme olvidado de nadie y, de ser así, les ruego que me perdonen. _

_El próximo capítulo: las repercusiones de la pelea, la reaparición de Marco, junto con su pareja, quién dará mucho que hablar. Nos leemos prontito!!..._

_Besos!!_

_Luni!!_

_27.04.07_

_12.35 AM_

_PD: el título del capítulo y los fragmentos de canción pertenecen a "Para bien o para mal", de Ricardo Arjona. _


	11. ¿Será definitivo?

Capítulo once.

El fin de semana pasó sin mayores novedades y pronto llegó el lunes. Debían volver a trabajar, y por lo tanto a verse. Ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de cruzarse, porque eso significaría enfrentarse nuevamente con la dura realidad: ya no estaban juntos y esta vez no había vuelta atrás. Las cosas que se habían dicho habían sido muy duras y no había perdón que valga: ya estaba todo dicho. Ahora, sólo quedaba vender la casa y no habría otro lazo que los uniera más que su relación laboral, todo lo demás formaría parte del pasado y ambos debían acostumbrarse a vivir con eso. Aunque les doliera en el alma.

Ese lunes, Ginny había decidido llegar temprano a trabajar, para adelantar todo lo que pudiera y cruzarse con Harry lo menos posible. Cuando llegó, no había más que unas pocas personas y se dirigió directamente a la oficina.

Como esperaba, ésta también estaba vacía y pudo ponerse a trabajar rápidamente. Pero su cabeza estaba en todos lados menos en esa oficina. El fin de semana lo había pasado encerrada en el departamento de su amiga Luna, con quién se había amigado luego de la discusión en la casa de su hermano. Había estado buscando algún departamento donde vivir. Ya no podía vivir en el departamento de su amiga y con Harry no había vuelta atrás. No esta vez. No podía entender qué los había llevado a discutir de aquella manera o a terminar completamente su relación tan duramente. Ahora sólo le quedaba acostumbrarse a aquella vida, buscar un lugar dónde vivir y tratar de lidiar con Harry sólo cuando fuera indispensable.

Las horas pasaban y ella se iba poniendo más nerviosa. Harry ya debía estar por llegar y ella no tenía ganas de verlo. Estaba buscando la excusa perfecta para salir del trabajo cuando le llegó una carta. La abrió rápidamente y la leyó. Era de su amigo Marco. Le contaba que ya estaba de vuelta y que, si ella podía, se encontrarían esa misma tarde, en el bar al que solían ir luego del trabajo. Ella le respondió que sí inmediatamente. Hacía tanto que no lo veía y tenía tantas cosas que contarle que no podía esperar.

El tiempo siguió pasando y, finalmente, la tarde terminó. Harry jamás llegó a trabajar y Ginny fue avisada de ello, hacia las once de la mañana. Aparentemente, él estaba ocupado y ese día no podía presentarse en el trabajo. Ginny pensó que sólo era una de sus tontas excusas, pero internamente lo agradeció. Realmente, no tenía ganas de verlo.

A las cinco de la tarde, Ginny salió de su trabajo con destino al bar dónde se encontraría con su amigo Marco. Cuando ella llegó, él ya la estaba esperando. Al verla, se levantó de su asiento y corrió a abrazarla.

-Ginny, cariño, cómo te extrañé. Tengo tanto que contarte-le dijo, mientras la apretaba.

-Ay lo mismo digo, Marco. No sabes la falta que me hiciste. Qué bueno que ya estés aquí.

Se sentaron y ordenaron dos cervezas de manteca.

-Estoy bebiendo esto sólo porque es algo temprano y quiero mantener mi cordura, porque sino ya hubiera ordenado algo más fuerte-le dijo Ginny, dándole un largo trago a su cerveza.

-Querida, me parece que las cosas no han estado muy bien por estos lados, ¿no es así?.

-Realmente, no sabría definirte si todo lo que sucedió fue bueno o malo. Quizás fue lo mejor para cortar por lo sano. O quizás no...bah...no lo sé. Pero antes de empañar tu felicidad con mis penas, cuéntame todo. Quiero saberlo ya-exclamó la muchacha.

Él sonrió ampliamente y comenzó su relato.

-Te contaré todo. Al principio, apenas llegué, las cosas no estuvieron muy fáciles. Él se había mudado y no tuvo la delicadeza de darme su nueva dirección, así que estuve tres días investigando, hasta que lo encontré. Cuando lo fui a buscar, él estaba muy sorprendido. Me dijo que no se esperaba mi llegada... y él es una persona a la que no le gustan las sorpresas, todo lo contrario a mí. Imagínate cómo me puse cuándo me dijo eso, empecé a maquinar todo tipo de cosas horribles, desde que estaba con otro hasta que había dejado de quererme. Pero pasaron los días y todo comenzó a mejorar. Recorrimos toda la ciudad e hicimos todo tipo de paseos. Un día antes de volver para acá, él me dijo que tenía que hablarme de algo muy importante y yo me preocupé. Comenzó a hablar y contarme el verdadero motivo de su mal humor de los primeros días. Me dijo que estaba teniendo algunos problemas en el trabajo, porque había pedido un traslado y no se lo quería otorgar. Insistió e insistió y finalmente se lo otorgaron. ¿Y adivina a dónde lo trasladaron y por qué razón lo hizo?-preguntó Marco, aunque por la enorme sonrisa que tenía podía deducirse fácilmente la respuesta.

-¿A Inglaterra?-le preguntó Ginny con interés. Él asintió y ella lanzó un chillido de júbilo. Él también lo hizo y se abrazaron con emoción. Algunas personas los miraban mal, pero a ellos les importó muy poco.

-Qué feliz que me pone todo esto, Marco. Por fin, todo lo que querías se está cumpliendo. Está viviendo en tu casa, ¿no es así?.

-Así es. Se mudó conmigo y, por supuesto, que pidió el traslado por mí. Me dijo que quiere tener una relación seria y, si es posible, para toda la vida. Casi me muero de amor cuando me dijo esto. Todavía no puedo creer la suerte que tuve. Igulmente, me lo merecía, luego de sufrir tanto por su jodida personalidad.

Ambos rieron y siguieron bebiendo sus cervezas, mientras charlaban.

-De más está decir que quiero conocerlo lo antes posible, Marco. Me muero por saber quién es ese hombre misterioso.

Marco sonrió con picardía y le respondió:

-Oh querida Ginny, lo conocerás mucho antes de lo que te imaginas.

-¿A qué te refieres, Marco?, ¿qué estás escodiendo?-le pregunto ella, suspicaz.

-Nada, nada. Ya lo verás por ti misma-le respondió él, echándole una mirada a su reloj de pulsera. Al levantar la vista, vio que su amiga Ginny estaba mirando fijamente hacia la entrada del lugar, como si hubiera visto alguien conocido.

-¿Qué te sucede, Ginny?-le preguntó él, al tiempo que se giraba para mirar al lugar donde su amiga tenía fija su vista. A continuación, sonrió y se paró para recibir a la persona que se acercaba a la mesa. Justamente la misma persona a la que Ginny le había clavado la vista desde que entró al lugar. Se trataba de un hombre un poco mayor que Ginny, alto y muy rubio, con ojos grises y un tono de voz tan peculiar que era imposible de no reconocer. Estaba algo cambiado, eso era cierto, pero no tanto como para no reconocerlo. Éste se acercó hasta Marco y lo abrazó, para luego percatarse de la presencia de una persona que lo miraba como si hubiera visto a un fantasma, o al menos a alguien que no veía hacía unos cuantos años.

-Ginny, quiero presentarte a mi pareja, él es...

-Draco Malfoy...

-Ginevra Weasley...

Ambos se miraban cómo si no pudieran creerlo y Marco se turnaba para mirarlos a ambos, asombrado de que se conocieran.

-¿Se conocen?-preguntó el moreno.

-Así es, ¿cómo has estado, Draco?, tanto tiempo sin verte-Ginny fue la primera en reaccionar y saludar al joven. Luego de haberse portado tan mal, Draco se arrepintió de todo lo que había hecho y la Orden del Fénix se encargó de protegerlo. Algunos de sus amigos, como Ron y Harry, nunca lo terminaron de aceptar pero ella había sido una de las que mejor lo había tomado y logró trabar una especie de amistad con el joven, hasta que él partió al extranjero y nunca más volvieron a saber nada de él... hasta ese momento.

-Ginny, qué enorme sorpresa, no puedo creerlo...-decía él, sin salir del shock. Ella le sonrió y él le sonrió de vuelta. Luego de la sorpresa inicial, los tres se sentaron y se pusieron a charlar. Draco y Ginny le contaron a Marco cómo era que se conocían y Draco les comentó el por qué nunca le había hablado a Marco de su pasado: recordarlo era recordar la muerte de toda su familia a manos de Voldemort. Afortunadamente, Ginny logró cambiar de tema antes de que el joven se entristeciera y se pusieron a charlar de otros temas.

-¿Cuándo volverás al trabajo, Marco?, se te extraña mucho por allí-le preguntó Ginny, mientras bebía un trago del Whisky de Fuego que había acabado por ordenar.

-Pasado mañana, aún tengo algunas cosas por resolver-le respondió él.

-De acuerdo. No sabes lo feliz que me pone que hayas regresado. La persona que pusieron para reemplazarte no era precisamente digna de mi devoción-le contó ella.-De sola recordarla me pongo de mal humor.

-No sabía que habían contratado a alguien. ¿Quién me robó mi lugar?-preguntó el moreno, con humor.

-No te preocupes, afortunadamente ya no está trabajando. Se trata de una antigua compañera de Hogwarts, probablemente Draco se acuerde, Cho Chang.

-Claro que la recuerdo. Fue novia de Potter, ¿no es así?.

Ginny asintió y siguió bebiendo. Marco rió brevemente y le contestó:

-Ahora entiendo por qué la odiabas...hablando de Harry, cuéntame qué sucedió.

-Marco, no estábamos hablando de Harry...

-Bueno, pero ahora sí lo estamos haciendo, así mejor que empieces a contarme-le dijo él, con sorna.

Ella resopló y se tomó unos instantes antes de contestar.

-¿Y, Ginny?, ¿vas a contarnos?-ahora fue el turno de Draco para hablar.

-Tranquilos, sólo me estaba preparando psicológicamente para hacerlo-y se bebió de un trago lo que quedaba en su vaso.-Ahora estoy lista.-y comenzó con su relato, aclarándole a Draco un par de cosas que no entendía.-...las cosas empeoraron, al punto que el viernes discutimos muy mal, nos dijimos muchas cosas feas y terminamos diciendo que venderíamos la casa y cortaríamos todo, para siempre.

-Ay amiga, no puedo creerlo. Yo que pensaba que volverían a estar juntos-dijo Marco, realmente triste por su amiga.

-Tanto Potter como tú no son más que un par de tontos, con todo respeto. Si me permites decírtelo, la pelea que tuvieron fue por celos, por lo que es evidente que aún se quieren. No entiendo por qué no resuelven las cosas de una vez y vuelven a estar juntos, como es su destino desde siempre-opinó Draco, con su habitual franqueza.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-Esta vez no hay vuelta atrás, fuimos demasiado lejos y ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer es cortar con todo, vender la casa y no volver a hablar más del tema.

-Honestamente, no sé como lo harán. Venderán la casa y cortaran con todo, pero no te olvides que siguen trabajando juntos y, por sobre todas las cosas, él es como si fuera parte de tu familia. Si tus padres lo hubieran adoptado, su relación hubiera sido bastante incestuosa-comentó Draco.

Ginny sonrió levemente y le contestó:

-Ya veremos. Pero no hablemos más de cosas tristes, ¿por qué no me cuentan con lujo de detalles su viajecito?.

Y de ese modo, los tres se pusieron a conversar de temas más alegres, haciendo que la joven se olvidara, al menos por un rato, del tema que tan preocupada la tenía.

---------------------

A la mañana siguiente, hizo acto de presencia el desaparecido Harry. Estaba muy serio y ojeroso, como si no hubiera pegado un ojo en toda la noche. Cuando Ginny llegó a la oficina, él estaba allí, preparándose para una misión de poca importancia, a la que ya habían pactado que iría él.

Al verla entrar, una sombra cruzó su rostro y sólo la saludo con un movimiento de la cabeza, a lo que ella respondió del mismo modo.

Durante diez minutos, un silencio sepulcral reinó en el lugar, sólo roto por los pasos apresurados de Harry, quién iba de un lado hacia otro de la oficina, recolectando material para su misión. Ginny, mientras tanto, trataba de concentrarse en un informe que debía entregar, pero le resultaba imposible hacerlo. Estaba muy nerviosa y la alterada presencia de Harry no la ayudaba para nada.

Finalmente, Harry ya estaba listo para marcharse, cuando se dirigió a Ginny.

-Quería avisarte que ayer hablé con Dean y Seamus por la venta de la casa. Ya arreglé todos los detalles. Si estás de acuerdo, sólo debes avisarles y ellos se encargaran de todo-le dijo Harry, con tono solemne, ocultando la angustia que le generaba lo que le estaba anunciando.

-De acuerdo, hablaré con ellos. Gracias por ocuparte-le contestó ella, también muy seria.

-No es nada. Apenas se venda, tomaremos el dinero y lo repartiremos, como habíamos pactado. Debo irme, luego hablaremos-y de ese modo, Harry dejó la oficina, ocultándolo su dolor.

Ginny se derrumbó en su silla, tratando de calmarse y pensando cómo haría para lidiar con eso, cada día que compartiera la oficina con él. Tomó un pergamino y comenzó a escribir una larga carta, dirigida a _"Thomas & Finnigan Bienes Raíces", _dándoles su consentimiento para que se encargaran de todo lo referido a la venta de la casa.

----------------

Hola a todos!!!

Sé que deben tener ganas de matarme y no puedo culparlos por eso. Luego de no sé cuántos meses sin actualizar, les dejo un capítulo tan corto. Les pido disculpas, pero realmente no tuve ni tiempo ni inspiración para escribir. Finalmente, hoy me asaltó la inspiración y ya sé cómo voy a terminar la historia. Por eso, quise dejarles al menos un capítulo corto y prometerles que, sí o sí, antes del lanzamiento del Séptimo Libro en inglés, la historia va a estar terminada y publicada.

Agradezco a todos por seguir la historia y por dejarme rr´s, especialmente a Jazu Potter----gracias por el PM, creo que fue lo me hizo decidirme a seguir escribiendo...

Ahora me despido, voy a ver si escribo algo más antes de irme a dormir.

Besos!!

01.34am

10.07.07


	12. La fuerza del corazón

Capítulo doce: "La fuerza del corazón". 

_**Ni los personajes ni los lugares me pertenecen y con este ff no pretendo lucrar. **_

Los días anteriores al Baile Anual de Aurores transcurrieron en una extraña y soporífera calma. Harry y Ginny apenas se cruzaron durante esos días, ya que cuando él regresó de su misión, ella se fue a otra, así que no tuvieron la oportunidad de discutir acerca de nada. Ninguno de los dos estaba en su mejor momento, pero al menos seguían adelante con sus vidas y su trabajo. Todavía no habían tenido ninguna novedad de la venta de la casa, así que el tema había quedado algo olvidado.

Ginny regresó de la misión el mismo sábado a la mañana, así que no tuvo ni tiempo de buscar algún amigo que pudiera acompañarla, como "pareja". En cambio, a Harry ni siquiera se le paso por la cabeza buscar a alguien para que lo acompañara. No tenía ánimo para eso. Además, a ninguno de los dos le parecía apropiado.

Al llegar al departamento de Luna ese sábado a la mañana, se encontró con la sorpresa de que el lugar no estaba vacío como de costumbre, sino que en él se encontraban Luna, Hermione con su hija y Marco, esperando su llegada.

-Hola a todos, no me los esperaba tan temprano-saludó Ginny, muerta de sueño y con unas ojeras de no haber dormido en varios días.

-Qué carita que traes, parece que no has dormido nada, y no exactamente por una buena razón-le dijo Marco, para luego saludarla con un beso en la frente.-Pero no te preocupes, tenemos todo lo necesario para dejarte como nueva para el baile de esta noche.

Ginny miró a su alrerededor y vio que sus amigos habían sacado maquillajes, secadores de pelo, planchitas y una gran pila de vestidos. Normalmente, eso la habría entretenido, pero estaba tan cansada que no podía ni pensar.

-Chicos, aún es muy temprano, les pido que me dejen dormir un par de horas y, luego, soy toda suya. Ahora en lo único que puedo pensar en mi cama...

-¿Sólo en tu cama?-le preguntó Luna, suspicaz.-¿O en tu cama, con alguien más metido en ella?.

Ginny rodó los ojos y miró a su cuñada, con esperanza.

-Hermione, te pido por favor que los mantengas alejados de mí, al menos hasta el mediodía, ¿sí?...cuando estos dos se juntan, no hay quien los detenga.

-De acuerdo, amiga, trataré de hacerlo. Pero sólo si me prometes que al mediodía te despiertas y empezamos con todo. No tenemos mucho tiempo antes del baile.

-Ok. No te preocupes, en un rato me despierto. Los veo-y de ese modo, Ginny se retiró a su cuarto, con la esperanza de poder dormir un rato.

Cuando Ginny se hubo ido...

-¿Y ahora qué haremos?, la idea era agarrar a Ginny y dejarla tan espectacular que Harry no pudiera quitarle sus garras de encima, pero ahora no tenemos nada qué hacer-comentó Marco, con aburrimiento.

En ese momento, Hermione sonrió con malicia y respondió:

-No lo creo, Marco. Se me ocurrió algo, ¿qué tal si hacemos lo que íbamos a hacer con Ginny, pero con Harry?, será divertido.

Luna miró con cara de perdida, como era habitual en ella.

-¿Te parece?, creo que ver a Harry con tacos aguja y vestido escotado será más patético que divertido.

Hermione rodó los ojos y Marco rió.

-Creo que es una gran idea, Herms. Podemos irrumpir en el cuarto de Harry y hacerle tal cambio de look que ningún hombre ni mujer podrían resistírse. Quedará tan guapo que, si no fuera porque yo estoy comprometido, no dudaría en tratar de conquistarlo- bromeó Marco, y los tres rieron.

Un rato despues...

-Hermione, Marco, Luna, ¿qué están haciendo aquí y por qué están sacando ropa de mi armario a las...-mirando su despertador- ...9 de la mañana de un sábado?-preguntó Harry, aún dormido, al grupo de locos que había irrumpido en su cuarto y que paseaban de un lado al otro, recolectando ropa y accesorios.

-Ya lo verás, Harry. Cuando terminemos contigo, no habrá nadie que pueda resistirse a tus encantos..._ni siquiera Ginny_-dijo Marco, ésto último en un tono tan bajo que nadie lo escuchó.

Harry estaba desconcertado. Aún estaba medio dormido y no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Hermione, al verlo tan perdido, se compadeció de él y le dijo:

-Harry, ¿por qué no vas a desayunar y luego te contamos lo que estamos haciendo aquí?, anda, vé con Ron.

Harry, aún reticente, se retiró del cuarto, dejando a los otros tres revolviendo todo.

--------------------

Un rato después, Hermione logró convencer a Ron para que los ayudara y ahora Harry no tenía a quién recurrir para que lo apoyara a él. Hermione y Luna lo sentaron en una silla y comenzaron a aplicarle todo tipo de productos en el cabello, mientras Marco, con ayuda de Ron, observaba su ropa y hablaba de su look.

-Harry, no te lo tomes a mal, eres muy guapo y lindo y todo lo que quieras, pero tu look fuera del trabajo es algo desprolijo. No te niego que te queda bien y que muchas y muchos quisieran abalanzarte sobre ti todo el tiempo, pero un cambio siempre es algo bueno y nosotros queremos y podemos ayudarte con esto. Así que no te resistas-le decía Marco, mientras tomaba la ropa que aún quedaba en el armario y la iba descartando encima de la cama.-Necesitamos ir a comprar una nueva túnica de gala para esta noche...

-Pero si la que use el año pasado aún está nueva y me queda bien-protestó Harry, quien en ese momento y sin saber cómo, se encontraba con la cara cubierta de una crema color verde musgo y con su cabello untado con una poción que cambiaba de colores todo el tiempo. Ron no podía parar de reírse, hasta que Hermione lo amenazó con untarle la misma crema y éste se calló inmediatamente.

-Perfecto, entonces esa nos servirá de modelo para comprar una nueva. El problema es quién ira a comprarla. Harry, por supuesto, no puede salir con la cara y el pelo así, a Hermione y a Luna las necesito conmigo, Ronnie, no te lo tomes a mal, pero no puedo encomendarte semejante misión...-iba diciendo Marco, mientras pensaba rápidamente.-Ahh ya sé, Herms, querida, usaré tu Red Flú un momento, ¿sí?.

Hermione asintió y Marco salió como una bala, llevándose consigo la vieja túnica de gala de Harry.

-¿Adónde va?-preguntó Harry, desconcertado y exaltado.-¿Por qué, a cada minuto que pasa, voy perdiendo la movilidad de mi cara?, ¿qué me hicieron?.

-Harry, quédate quieto. No te hicimos nada malo, no te preocupes. Es sólo que la máscara que te pusimos está comenzando a hacer efecto y por eso se endurece... en cinco minutos te la quitaremos-le respondió Luna, mirando su reloj.-Herms, son la once y media, ¿no te parece que debemos ir partiendo?.

-Podemos esperar un rato más, al menos hasta que tengamos la túnica de Harry-le respondió su amiga.-Además, no podemos dejarlo así...

-Claro que no pueden dejarme así-exclamó el pelinegro, exaltado.-Ahora se quedan hasta que terminemos.

En ese momento, entró Marco nuevamente en la habitación.

-Asunto resuelto. Ya le encomendé el mandado a alguien experto en este tema. Apenas la haya comprado, nos la enviara por lechuza.

Hermione podía imaginarse a quién se estaba refiriendo, pero prefirió no decir nada. Si Harry se llegaba a enterar que Malfoy, la pareja de Marco y famoso asesor de moda, le estaba eligiendo su túnica, se volvería loco. Luna también estaba al tanto de la relación, sin embargo ni Harry ni Ron sabían nada del tema. Pero esa noche, Marco lo llevaría a la fiesta, así que todo iba a saberse. Las chicas se morían por ver las caras de Ron y Harry cuando vieran llegar a Marco, del brazo de su flamante novio, Draco Malfoy.

Media hora después, la túnica ya había llegado por lechuza y habían mandado a Harry a que se la probase. Le habían quitado las pociones de la cara y del pelo y lo habían peinado un poco, aunque sin quitarle su característico toque despeinado.

Luego de unos minutos, salió del baño y los miró expectantes, esperando su respuesta.

-Wow Harry, te ves increíble-exclamó Hermione.

-Así es, amigo, no estás nada mal-comentó Ron.

-Ayy Harry, ¿no tienes ganas, al menos por un día, de cambiarte de bando?... creo que hay muchos de nosotros que estaríamos agradecidos-bromeó Marco, admirando su obra maestra.

-¿Qué puedo decirles?, me gusta lo que han hecho, aunque aún no puedo entender cómo se los he permitido.

-Eso fue porque te agarramos dormido... esa fue nuestra técnica-le dijo Luna, sonriendo.

-Luna, Herms, debemos irnos, tenemos otra misión encomendada para el día de hoy-les informó Marco, comenzando a recoger todo su arsenal de productos de belleza.

-Así es, debemos irnos. Ronnie, ¿puedes ocuparte de Emma durante un rato?, aún tengo un par de cosas que hacer antes del Baile y no quiero tenerla de un lado para el otro, pobre niña-le preguntó Hermione a su esposo.

-Claro, amor, despreocúpate. Harry y yo nos encargaremos de ella, ¿no es así, Harry?.

Harry asintió y tomó a su ahijada de brazos de la madre, poniéndose a jugar con ella, como si él también fuera un niño pequeño.

-Ahora debemos irnos, adiós chicos, cualquier problema con Emma, me avisan, ¿si?.

Ambos hombres asintieron y, de ese modo, Hermione, Luna y Marco partieron con destino a su otra misión. Pero cuando llegaron a destino, se encontraron con que no había mucho más que hacer.

Ginny ya estaba levantada, se había bañado, quitado las ojeras con una poción, arreglado el cabello y estaba pintándose las uñas.

-Ginny, tendrías que habernos esperado-exclamó Marco con desilusión y reproche, al verla tan arreglada.

-Es que no podía dormir y me levanté, pero al no verlos, pensé que habían desisitido y por eso empecé yo sola. Además, son más de la una de la tarde y yo tengo que estar antes de las cinco, para ayudar con la organización-respondió Ginny.-Pero te deje la parte que más te gusta, la elección del vestido. Aún no puedo decidir cuál ponerme. Estoy entre aquellas tres opciones, pero no logro elegir uno.

Marco se dirigió a donde Ginny le indicaba y vio tres vestidos de gala, uno más bonito que el otro, listos para ser elegidos y vestidos. Marco sonrió y tomó uno de los tres, que era de color rojo, largo y entallado, algo escotado y que combinaba perfectamente con los zapatos que él le había regalado para su último cumpleaños.

-Este es perfecto-exclamó él, mostrándole su elección.

Ella se levantó del sillón y tomó el vestido de un tirón. Tenía una tremenda cara de espanto y ninguno de los tres entendía qué estaba pasando.

-Disculpa Marco, pero este vestido no es una de las opciones. No sé cómo fue a parar ahí. Evidentemente, lo habré puesto yo, pero no de manera consciente...no lo entiendo-empezó a balbucear la muchacha.

-Ginny, ¿qué te sucede?, ¿estás bien?-le preguntó Hermione, preocupada, aunque luego se dio cuenta de todo.-Ohh Ginny.

-Sí, Herms. Hoy es 17 de Junio-confirmó Ginny, con cara de tristeza.

------------------

La noche del Baile anual de Aurores finalmente llegó y se llevaría a cabo en el Salón Imperial del Ministerio de la Magia, aquel que sólo estaba reservado para los eventos más importantes de toda la Comunidad.

Cientos de personas iban llegando, vestidos de gala, acompañados con sus parejas. Poco a poco, se fueron ubicando en las muy bien decoradas mesas circulares que rodeaban la pista de baile. Frente a ellas, se encontraba una mesa rectangular, en la cual se encontraban sentados algunos miembros del Ministerio y las autoridades del Cuartel General de Aurores, es decir Kingsley Shacklebolt, Harry y Ginny.

El ministro de la magia, Rufus Scrimgeour, estaba aburriendo a toda la audiencia con un largo discurso sobre la maravillosa gestión que estaba realizando como ministro, sobre la cooperación internacional y miles de cosas más que ninguno de los presentes tenía ganas de escuchar en ese momento.

Harry y Ginny estaban sentados juntos, pero no se habían dirigido la palabra en toda la noche. Ambos estaban muy serios y distantes y ninguno de los dos parecía tener ganas de cambiar de actitud. Pero detrás de sus actitudes superadas, ambos ocultaban una gran tristeza, especialmente ese día. Cada uno estaba tan metido en sus propios pensamientos, que no se dieron cuenta que el Ministro había terminado de hablar hasta que notaron como todo el mundo aplaudía y, a continuación, los platos de comida comenzaron a aparecer y todos los presentes comenzaron a comer.

Desde una de las mesas circulares, Hermione los observaba con un dejo de tristeza. Ella estaba sentada junto con su marido, con Luna y su novio del momento, con Marco y su espléndida pareja, Draco Malfoy. Cuando Ron los vio llegar juntos, no pudo creerlo y, cuando Marco lo presento como su pareja, creyó que eso no podía estar pasando. Inmediatamente, se excusó y fue a buscar a Harry para contarle todo. Por supuesto, el pelinegro tampoco podía creerlo. Hacía tanto que no veían a Malfoy que ya lo habían dado por muerto, y no era que eso les molestara, ya que ellos nunca lo habían aceptado, a diferencia del resto de sus amigos. Si Harry supiera quién había elegido su túnica...

-Herms,¿qué te sucede?, ¿por qué tienes esa cara?-le preguntó Luna, con curiosidad.

-Es que la situación de Harry y Ginny me tiene un poco triste y lo peor de todo es saber que ninguno de ellos está conforme con la decisión que tomó. Por supuesto, ninguno de los dos lo va a admitir, pero lo saben bien.

-Y ahora, parece que no hay vuelta atrás-confirmó Marco.-Ya pusieron la casa en venta y todo.¿Creen que esto terminará bien?.

-Realmente, no lo sé-contestó Ron.-Yo los quiero mucho a ambos, obviamente, se trata de mi hermana y mi mejor amigo, pero quiero meterme lo menos posible. Es la vida de ellos y si decidieron separarse, nosotros no podemos hacer nada por evitarlo. Pero lo lamento mucho por ellos, nunca más volverán a encontrar a alguien que los ame del modo en que ellos lo hacían, o hacen...no lo sé...

-Parecía la pareja perfecta, soñada, del Mundo Mágico... nadie creía que pudieran terminar así-comentó Luna, con tristeza.

-Si me permiten mi opinión, yo creo que sólo tienen que tomarse un tiempo separados para darse cuenta lo que se están perdiendo...a veces, ese es el único modo de comprender lo que uno siente por el otro-dijo Malfoy, con voz muy solemne, pero amenizando su tono con una leve sonrisa.

La noche fue pasando tranquilamente y la cena terminó, dando paso al momento del baile. Varias parejas, entre ellas Luna y su chico, y Marco con Draco, ya estaban en la pista de baile, moviéndose al ritmo de música. Hermione había ido al baño y Ron estaba esperándola para sacarla a bailar, cuando se le acercó Harry. No tenía una muy buena cara y estaba guardando su teléfono celular.

-Amigo, qué cara tienes, ¿sucedió algo?.

Harry asintió y le contó lo sucedido. Cuando finalizó, Ron tenía la misma cara que él.

-¿Ya le has dicho a mi hermana?-le preguntó.

-No, acaban de informarme. Sabía que esto podría pasar en cualquier momento, pero no me esperaba que fuera tan pronto, y mucho menos justo hoy-contestó Harry, derrotado.

-¿Qué sucede hoy?.

-Hoy es 17 de Junio...

Mientras tanto, una situación parecida se estaba dando en el baño de mujeres. Hermione se había encontrado allí con Ginny y ella le había contado lo mismo que Harry a Ron. Hermione la estaba abrazando y ella hacía lo posible por mantener la compostura. Todo se estaba volviendo realidad y no podían hacer nada por evitarlo... ya no...

-Herms, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. Pero ahora necesito salir un poco, no puedo estar aquí. Estaré en mi despacho, pero no se lo digas a nadie. No tengo ganas de hablar en este momento.

Y de esa manera, Ginny se fue del baño de mujeres, con destino a su oficina, tratando de ordenar sus confusos pensamientos.

Minutos después, Hermione regresó con su marido y se encontró con que éste estaba acompañado de Harry. Apenas llegó, Harry la increpó.

-Hermione, ¿sabes dónde está Ginny?, la busqué por todo el salón y no logro encontrarla. Necesito hablar con ella urgente. Es algo importante.

Él tenía tal cara de angustia que ella no podía mentirle. Pero tampoco podía decirle dónde estaba a su amiga, así que optó por responderle:

-Harry, no la busques, al menos no en este momento. Ginny ya sabe lo que tienes que decirle. Seamus acaba de llamarla...

-Hermione, dime ya dónde está. Aunque ella ya lo sepa, necesito hablarle-exclamó Harry, con urgencia.

Hermione miró a Ron, consultándole con la mirada qué debía hacer. El pelirrojo asintió y Hermione le respondió:

-De acuerdo Harry, ella está en su oficina. Pero no quiere hablar con nadie...

La última frase quedó en el aire porque Harry había salido corriendo tan rápido que no llegó a escucharla.

Corrió por todo el Ministerio, confundido y nervioso. Necesitaba hablar con ella urgente, no sabía qué iba a decirle pero tampoco le importaba. Lo único que quería era verla y saber si ella estaba tan triste como él en ese momento.

Cuando llegó a la oficina, la encontró vacía. Había algunas cosas fuera de lugar y aún podía sentir su aroma en el ambiente, lo que indicaba que se había ido hace instantes.

Derrotado, se puso a pensar dónde podría encontrarla, mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

Sus pensamientos lo llevaron a un pequeño parque cerca del Ministerio de la Magia. Él no podía entender cómo había ido a parar ahí, no estaba en sus planes llegar hasta allí, mucho menos ese día.

Levantó la vista del suelo y allí la vio, sentada en uno de los bancos, mirando al cielo.

Él se acercó lentamente y se quedó parado detrás de ella, tratando de decidir si acercarse o no.

-Harry, ya sé que estás aquí...-le dijo ella, sin girarse a mirarlo.

Él estuvo a punto de preguntar cómo lo sabía, pero la pregunta hubiera sonado algo tonta. No por algo ella era tan buena auror y había estado junto a él durante tanto tiempo.

Él se sentó a su lado y estuvieron unos cuantos minutos sin decir nada, hasta que ella decidió romper el incómodo silencio.

-Supongo que estarás aquí por la misma razon que yo. Seamus también te llamo, ¿no es así?.

Harry asintió, pero no dijo nada.

-Entonces, ya está. Todo terminó, ¿no es así?-le preguntó Ginny, clavándole la mirada y deseando inconscientemente que él le dijera que nada había terminado y que aún la amaba.

-Así parece...-le contestó él, sin poder sostenerle la mirada.

Otra vez el silencio incómodo invadió la charla, pero Harry fue el encargado de romperlo en esta ocasión.

-El destino puede ser bastante cruel a veces. Justo hoy tenía que pasar esto...

-Justo hoy-repitió ella.-17 de Junio...

-Ginny, ¿recuerdas lo que sucedió ocho años atrás, en este mismo parque?-le preguntó Harry, sin poder dominarse.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo, si fue lo que esperé durante tanto tiempo?-le contestó ella.

-Charlamos de tantas cosas ese día. Recuerdo que te regalé aquel vestido rojo que tu hermano Bill me ayudó a elegir y luego hablamos de algo de lo que nunca más volvimos a hablar...

Ella sólo lo miró, dándole a entender que también lo recordaba.

-Me acuerdo que dijimos que, cuando se cumplieran ocho años de nuestro aniversario, nos casaríamos, ese mismo día, en este mismo lugar. ¿Quién iba a decirnos que hoy, ocho años después del momento en que te declaré mi amor, estaríamos en este mismo parque, pero no casándonos, sino...?.

-Hablando de la venta de nuestra casa y recordando tiempos mejores...tienes razón, el destino puede ser muy cruel a veces-completó Ginny la frase.

Él se quedó mirándola un largo rato, hasta que le preguntó, sin pensar:

-Ginny, ¿crees que hicimos lo correcto, que esto que estamos haciendo está bien?.

Ella meditó unos momentos antes de responder.

-Sinceramente, no lo sé. Pero ya no hay tiempo para arrepentimientos, lo hecho, hecho está. Y no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo...

Harry clavó su mirada en el frio suelo por unos instantes, para luego volver a perderse en sus ojos.

-Ya sé que no podemos hacer nada. Pero hoy no quiero estar sin ti, Ginny... al menos, dame sólo esta noche...

Ella le sonrió con tristeza y se levantó del banco, comenzando a caminar. Harry la observó irse, con mucha nostalgia. A los pocos pasos, ella giró, lo miró a los ojos, y con un tono algo travieso, le preguntó:

-¿Vienes, o me voy sola?.

Un rato después, llegaron a su antigua casa. Ambos sabían que pronto tendrían que entregarla y que ya no había vuelta atrás, pero esa noche, justamente esa última noche juntos, no podían pasarla en ningún otro lugar.

Aquella noche, fue feliz y triste a la vez. Feliz, porque hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentían tan conectados y pasionales, y triste, porque en el fondo de sus corazones, ambos sabían que esa situación no volvería a repetirse. Entre besos y caricias, pasaron la noche, recordando y reviviendo tiempos mucho más felices. Tiempos que no volverían jamás... recuerdos del pasado que ya formaban parte de una historia concluida, de la cual esa noche no era más que el epílogo, una manera de cerrar un cuento que prometía un final mucho más agradable, pero que las vueltas de la vida llevaron a que terminara de esa manera...

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Hola a todos!!!**_

_**Aquí estoy, con un nuevo capítulo...espero que les guste mucho. A mi, personalmente, me gustó bastante. Creo que es uno de los mejorcitos que escribí jejeje...pero esa ya me lo dirán uds...**_

_**Como se habrán dado cuenta, estoy actualizando y escribiendo mucho más rápido, por eso les pido mil disculpas por no responder los rr´s en forma personalizada, pero es que no me queda mucho tiempo libre!!!**_

_**Igualmente, cada uno de ustedes sabe lo mucho que significa para mí que sigan mi historia!!**_

_**El próximo capítulo ya es el último...no lo prometo para mañana, porque me va a resultar imposible ya que a la hora que suelo escribir voy a estar viendo "Harry Potter and The Order Of The Phoenix"...estoy tan emocionada...supongo que los que puedan disfrutar en unas horas del estreno estarán igual que yo!!!**_

_**Les mando un beso enorme y nos leemos muy pronto!!!**_

_**C. **_

_**Pd. El título del cap. pertenece a una canción de Ale Sanz, que lleva ese mismo nombre.**_

_**01.32 am**_

_**11.07.07**_


End file.
